


Dark Trio: Book 3

by Nothan123



Series: The Dark Trio [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood Ritual, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Ron Weasley, Dark Trio, Dark!Trio, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Non Insane Longbottoms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Underage Sex, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, dark rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothan123/pseuds/Nothan123
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped AzkabanAnd the life of young Harry Potter is yet again about to be thrown into chaos. While Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awaits eagerly for the students to come back Harry has had a rough summer. Feeling lost and alone Harry doesn't question the black haired prisoner escapee that radiates insanity. Instead he sees it as a way to get out of the streets and into Diagon Alley where he is safe from the cruel clutches of Sapphire.At the same time Ambassador Delacour and his family have landed in London. Waiting for theit Manor to be livable they hole up in the  Leaky Cauldron where they meet a young Harry Potter.Hermione Granger has expierenced a tough summer of trying to find herself and has believed she finally managed it. Now she hopes her friends don't treat her any differently.The Burrow has turned into more of a prison for Ron Weasley, one he eagerly hopes to escape from. Wishing for his friends he hopes that one day he will be rid of the people he calls family.Destiny is shifting.The pieces so elegantly laid are moving without cause. Fate has never before felt so useless and afraid.Fate is changing.





	1. Chapter 1

  A small boat sailed across the sea, uneffected by the stormy weather. It was a simple rowboat but there was no question that it radiated power. The waves, angry and powerful, gave way to it merely lapping at its hull. A well dressed man with long white hair sat inside of it clutching the Daily Prophet in his hands. In front of him the self proclaimed captain rambled on about everything under the sun. It was obvious the man had been to their destination too many times. Seeing as their destination was a dreadful place filled with unspeakable horrors.

  Azkaban.

  The owner of the finely tuned magical boat had spent one too many visits, ferrying one too many people towards this prison. Without Occlumency training he was susceptible to the Dementors that made the grotesque prison their home. So, reluctantly and quietly, the well dressed man awaited their arrival, idly wondering if he could kill the imbecile that owned the boat.

  "Ah, here's we are's," the captain, If he could be called that, declared giggling quietly at the end.

  The man brushed past without so much as a 'thank you' to the captain, seeing as to the well dressed man there was nothing truly to be thankful for. He had to spend an entire boat ride towards Azkaban with a man who probably didn't even know his own name. Glancing breifly to the left the man grimaced at a boatload of poor men and women. They were pushed roughly by Auror's who didn't look at all happy to be there.

  "Ah, Lucius Malfoy," a portly man with a balding head walked over smiling jovially, "It's been a week hasn't it? But I'm sure Fudge's orders still stand."

  "Yes Warden, they do," Lucius nodded curtly, "Now then, I have already sent ahead which prisoner I wish to visit."

  "Ah, yes, you have, but I must confess that I don't think you truly wish to go there," the Warden said faltering at the end when Lord Malfoy sent him a scathing glare.

  "Are you insinuating that I have no idea what I am doing?" Lucius asked, malice clear in his voice.

  "N-no o-of course not, I would never," the Warden squealed under his intense gaze, "I am merely told, I-I mean ordered, to tell everyone this."

  "Do not attempt to lie to me Warden or you will wish you never met me," Lucius warned before shoving past him and towards Azkaban.

  "I already I wish I didn't," the Warden muttered before hurrying past him.

...

  Lucius walked behind a contingent of new prisoner's being manhandled towards their cells. The guards taunted them and shoved them, this being their only joy for there was no other pleasure one can find in Azkaban. Other than pain of course. A few prisoners yelled at them and cursed them to oblivion. One even tried to escape and was set upon by five Stunners, Lucius doubted that man would awake for quite some days.

  "Oh, the wittle itsy bitsy pwrisoners are here," a female prisoner cackled madly speaking in some sort of baby voice, "What's this, is the big bad Lucius Malfoy here to see little ole me!"

  "Bellatrix Lestrange," Lucius drawled keeping the fear out of his voice.

  He remembered the black haired goddess that wrought pain wherever she went. The woman that struck fear into every Auror and common folks hearts, even the most experienced veterans. He also recalled her beauty, beauty that seemed to run in the Black family. Now however she looked nothing like the renowned warrior. Instead she had her hair sticking in every direction, most of it cascading down her face. Her amethyst eyes bore holes into him and he could practically feel the madness inside them.

  "What are you doing here Lucius?" Bellatrix asked reached through the bars to get a grasp on him. Malfoy flinched away and the Warden took a step forward.

  "Step back, madwoman, you are talking to a respectable man of the Wizarding World," the Warden added a bit of flattery.

  "Respectable man," she laughed loudly and madly, "Did you hear that Lucius, you're respectable."

  "Warden, I will speak with Bellatrix alone if at all possible," Lucius wasn't asking and the Warden knew so.

  "Of course, just call if you need anything," the Warden smiled kindly before rushing off to do Merlin knows what.

  "Bellatrix, I'm sure you've heard that I've visited a few of our...old friends," Lucius chose to word his speech particularly well. It would not do well to let anyone listening know what they were speaking of. So doing a quick set of silencing wards he awaited her answer.

  "Yes, yes, you've gone to my husband," she spat the word out, "And his brother already. Tell me did they look well, I'm sure they didn't. You however look dashing might I say. I wonder why?"

  "There needed to be people outside of Azkaban when the Dark Lord returns," Lucius argued, "He will need inroads into the Ministry."

  "I heard you were preaching about the Dark Lord, but I wish to know more. So tell me, is this why you have come here?" Bellatrix asked in a low voice. Lucius looked both ways before leaning in close.

  "The Dark Lord will return and when he does he will need our support. I've come to ask if we have yours," Lucius whispered back. Whatever reply he was expecting;

  He didn't get.

  Grabbed by the throat and slammed into the bars Lucius whimpered slightly as Bellatrix gazed insanely into his eyes. A cruel sneer etched in her face and Lucius came face to face with something worse than an insane Bellatrix.

  An angry one.

  "The Dark Lord?" she laughed coldly, "He doesn't deserve the power I possess, he lost to a child. If he returns I will not follow him."

  "But, but, he's our master, he will kill you if you betray him," Lucius whimpered. He received another reply in the form of being slammed into metal bars. A trickle of blood made its way down his forehead and Lucius felt utterly weak.

  Even imprisoned Bellatrix was a force to be reckoned with.

  "Aw Lucius, you're bleeding," she cooed in her demented baby voice, "That's not good at all."

  She slowly brought her head up and licked the blood from his forehead. Going back down the eye level she loved that she managed to reduce him a mess. The once proud and headstrong Lucius Malfoy brought down to nothing. He had no master to protect him, the Warden would never make it back in time for her to kill him. And even if she were to do that she would be Kissed right after. That, however, didn't mean Lucius would take the risk of angering her further.

  "Bellatrix, I am telling you, the Dark Lord will return. I can feel it, I know what is to come," Lucius urged her. He hoped that her words were only because she did not believe him.

  Oh how wrong he was.

  Her nails, long and rarely cut, dug into his skin. Feeling the added pressure on his throat Lucius attempted to cry out but no words came to him. Whimpering Lucius dropped the Daily Prophet on the floor. Bellatrix lazily looked over and froze.

  Annual Potter School Year End Party

  On the cover was a picture of the whole Potter Family, Black Family and Lupin Family. As well there was a person Bellatrix didn't recognize, she quickly read the article. His name was Thomas Jefferson, a Mudblood friend of Daniel's.

  "What is this?" she declared angrily throwing Lucius to the bars across from her. He quickly gasped for air before straightening himself up and looking at her.

  "The Potter's have always hosted a Year End Celebration. I was reading the Prophet on the way here," Lucius informed her. He was quite surprised by the anger on her face, the picture seemed to be a surprise to the whole of the Black family. When Narcissca had looked at it she too took on a look of surprise before maintaining her composure.

  Bellatrix did not have his wife's composure.

  "This is an outrage! How dare that Blood Traitor bastard do this?! Oh what would Aunt Walberga say of this? That Blood Traitor deserves to rot in here!" Bellatrix raved and screamed causing Lucius to take a step back. Whatever Black did, it wasn't smart.

  "May I ask what seems to be the problem?" Lucius questioned politely. Perhaps if he helped her she would see sense and prepare to serve their master once again.

  "None of your buisness Malfoy," she hissed. Quickly she looked over the photo, with them all smiling and waving as if mocking her, and did a quick count. "There should be one more Potter."

  "Harry Potter. Yes he was abandoned after the Dark Lord was defeated. From what Draco tells me he has a vendetta against the Potter's and only cares for Rose. He's in Slytherin and is quite powerful but that's all my son knows," Lucius explained, "Though why the interest?"

  "My interests do not concern the likes of you Malfoy," she shouted at him, "Now leave, you are not welcomed here nor have you ever been."

  Lucius left without a word and when the Warden questioned where his newspaper was he merely glared at him. Through the whole trip back to the mainland Lucius welcomed the adle brained man. He was a better alternative to the insane Bellatrix Lestrange. However he had no way of knowing that his actions changed the course of history. That this visit would herald the begining of the oddest series of events. And it all started a week later.

When Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban.

...

  In London a young boy walked down one of the back alleys that housed criminals and lowlifes. He had no idea of the hurtling mass of chaos that would give him something he would only ever find in one other person. It was a week and a half after Malfoy's visit to Azkaban, not that he knew of this, and the boy had found a lead on his own investigation.

  He found himself in front of four men all drinking happily outside a small building. They barely seemed to notice him in the pitch black darkness of the night. That was until he took a step forward and into the light from their bonfire. The boy noticed, and tensed, at them reaching into their pockets. Despite strict gun laws in England the boy wasn't foolish enough to believe that there weren't ways around that. 

  "What'd you want kid?" the closest one to the boy asked.

  "I want to speak to Recardo," the boy replied. Taking his hood off to reveal startling emerald green eyes and silky black hair.

  "Hahaha," the four men laughed, "Yeah, I'll go tell Recardo that some kid wants to speak with him. No doubt he'll come running, I mean you are obviously at the top of his list or priorities."

  "I'm surprised a dropout like you knows the meaning of priorities," the boy snapped, "Now tell him Harry Potter wishes to speak with him."

  "Why you little brat," the man made made a move to take whatever was in his pocket out, Harry was surprised that he was right. To be honest he had been guessing about the whole dropout thing. However, just as the man was about to pull whatever killing device he had in his pocket one of the others stopped him.

  "Go," the man ordered and when the other didn't move he glared harshly at him, "I said bloody go." The other man rushed away while the other two sat down awkwardly. "Harry Potter, Sapphire's property last I heard, tell me do you still have the brand?"

  The only reply he received was Harry lowering his collar.

  "Huh? Well I'll be damned, we had all thought you dead, or at least we hoped. But I suppose your a hard boy to kill, after all you survived Sapphire and she wasn't exactly the kindest girl you've ever met," the man laughed.

  "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked causing the man to laugh.

  "I'd hope so," the man got illuminating his face, "Long time no see Harry."

  "Alden," Harry nodded his head recognizing one of Mr. Ashton's guards. "You still work for Mr. Ashton?"

  "Nah, he bored me after a while," Alden brushed off his concern, "Though why you're here, so out in the open, is a wonder to me."

  "I need to speak to Ricardo, he no longer works for Sapphire from what I hear," Harry answered.

  "Huh? Kid let me give you some advice," Alden put his beer down his smile dropping in a cold hard look, "Run. Get the fuck out of here and don't look back. London isn't safe, never was, alright? Now I don't know what the fuck kind of bullshit Anthony put in your head, but no where in London is safe for you. Best you leave before she finds you, and trust me she will."

  "I have things to learn first," Harry declared, "Things only Ricardo can tell me."

  "Make it quick," Alden muttered as the man who had left came back and nodded to Harry.

...

Ricardo looked no different to Harry than he had back at the manor. Unkempt hair, honed grey eyes and a scar down his cheek. Harry briefly wondered why many people he knew had scars. On the table in front of Harry was a glass of Scotch that he hadn't touched, Ricardo, however, was drinking out of the bottle than looking like he was going to throw up.

  "You're a bloody idiot you know that?" Ricardo declared, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

  "Where is Sapphire searching for me?" Harry asked politely but the man merely threw his hands up in the air.

  "Oh so after what happened to Anthony at-" the man started but Harry quickly headed him off.

  "Don't blame what happened there on me, it was your fault. I tried to get him out of there where the bloody hell were you? Oh right you ran like the coward you are!" Harry shouted, "You brought him into that life so what happened-"

  "Don't you dare bring it up!" Ricardo shouted interrupting him and taking another swig of his drink.

  "Oh so when the blame is on me you want to talk about it but when it's one you, you don't. Let me tell you something Ricardo you brought him into that life. What happened there was your bloody fault and you know it," Harry screamed at him, "Now tell me what I want to know!"

  "I don't know what the bloody bitch is doing, I haven't seen or spoken to her in years. But now she's tearing up north side, and you're picture is being passed around with people scouring all of London. It's a wonder you've managed to survive until now," Ricardo drunkenly shouted everything Harry wanted to know.

  "I was told to be quick, so I'll leave," Harry stated getting up but was only grabbed by Ricardo.

  "Oh no you don't kid, Sapphire's already killed the other two. That's right, they're dead and I'm not ending up like them. I'm taking you to her and I'm going to bloody live," Ricardo claimed.

  Harry wasted no time bringing his pocket knife on the man's hand.

  "Let me tell you something Ricardo, when she comes I want you to convey my words to her alright?" Harry twisted the blade ilicting a squealed yes, "Remind her that our favourite game growing up was hide and seek. Remind her of that, very important. Also," he paused, "Hello, are you listening?" Ricardo nodded, "Good because these next words better be perfect. A single, syllable told incorrectly and I will return. So I'll ask again, are you listening?" Harry slowly twisted the blade until he answered.

  "Yes," the gasped, "Just bloody tell me already."

  "This game of hide and seek isn't over yet."


	2. Chapter 2

  Harry stumbled back into his safehouse late at night. It had been a long walk back and his legs ached with every step, groaning in protest to his movements. Harry wished for a moment that he was back in the Granger household but quickly shook those thoughts away. No, he couldn't go back there, not until Sapphire was well and truly gone.

  When they had arrived at their house Harry had never felt better. And for the first couple weeks it had been amazing. But all good things must come to an end, or so he was told. Errol, the Weasley's messenger owl, had come tumbling onto the dining table late one night. No one was stupid enough to think that there were no tracking charms on it. Knowing they'd be discovered soon Ron had sent back a, reluctant, reply that he would return. At first Harry was ready to lie low for a couple days, maybe a week, before returning.

  That was until he had found his face plastered on the wall of an alley.

  Needless to say Harry was extremely surprised by the paper. He was even more surprised by the amount of money being offered. Even a rich family like the Ashton's would feel a little lighter in their pockets after paying that out. Angered and frustrated Harry sent Hedwig to Hermione explaining that he couldn't come back. After a very long and angry reply from the Granger's, mostly because he gave no explanation, Harry had gone out to find out what Sapphire knew.

  So far he knew very little and that frustrated him to no end.

  Hermione had finally cooled off and they had begun sending letters back and forth once again. Ron's letters became consistent and were usually filled with words better not repeated. It was quite obvious that Ron had begun to resent his family only spending time with Ginny and, weirdly enough, Percy.

  "Hey Hedwig, hey Onyx," Harry greeted flopping down on the worn mattress and let Onyx curl up next to him, "Any letters?"

  Hedwig hooted once confirming there were indeed letters. Muttering curses Harry slowly got up stretching his muscles and walked groggily over to where Hedwig left him mail. If he remembered correctly today would be Hermione's day.

  _Dear Harry,_

_We all miss you here at the house, it's actually kind of boring without you. My parents wish you were here and so do I, plus we want an explanation one that you've refuse to give us. Anyway, gotta keep this one short, we're going to the mountains for skiing in a week so no more letters until I come back._

_Missing you,_   
_'Mione_

  Harry sighed putting the letter down and rubbing his eyes. Sapphire just couldn't leave him alone could she. If only she wasn't around Harry might actually be able to live his life as he wants to. Instead he lived in constant fear that she might appear and attack those he cares for. Shaking these thoughts away Harry flopped down on his bed, or cot as most others would call it, and fell asleep.

  Tomorrow would only bring chaos.

...

  It was early the next morning that found Harry skimming through one of his Transfiguration books. Of course McGonagall would assign the most amount of homework. Sighing in frustration he absentmindedly stroked Onyx's fur. Hedwig had gone to Ron with a lengthy letter about what he had been doing. Of course most of it was false and made up because Harry would rather Ron didn't know what he was up to.

  While Harry was bored almost to tears by the homework he heard a loud banging noise. Jumping up Harry wondered how anyone could have found his hiding spot. He had hidden inside a destroyed building that had a dense bit of foliage in front. By all accounts not many people even knew about the little hovel, but it seemed someone had found it.

  Just as Harry was about to call out a black cat came stumbling out. The cat seemed to be staggering, probably from hunger. It's fur clung to it's bones and Harry could see it's ribcage. However, just as Harry prepared to go and pick up the starved feline it transformed in front of him. Where once stood a black cat now stood a tall black haired woman. She was as thin as the cat with her cheeks hallow but her eyes looked vibrant with an almost insane glee. Her hair looked not the least bit tamed and she had it covering most of her face. What drew Harry's attention were her clothes, she had a black cloak cover all of her body.

  And more importantly was her aura.

  It wasn't black as night, no that would be better than what it really was. It was darkness mixed in with more purple than Harry had ever seen, insanity. Carrow had her fair bit of an insane aura but this woman reaked of it and had it coming off her in waves. Realizing that the threat wasn't Muggle Harry pulled his wand out and aimed it at her.

  "Who are you?" Harry asked and the woman finally looked at him. She tilted her head a little to the side and cracked an almost feral smile.

  "Aww does the wittle boy think he can take me?" she asked in a weird voice. It was like when an adult spoke to a baby but it had a demented and insane edge to it. "Get out of my way Mudblood."

  Harry noticed she pulled out her own wand faster than he could react. They were now facing off both aiming at the others throat. Harry's eyes narrowed when he realized how she held the wand. It was as if she hadn't held it in a while. It was obviously her wand from how she held it but at the same time Harry wondered how long it had been since she held it. The woman seemed familiar with the wand yet hadn't held it in so long she had forgotten just how to hold it. Like a Muggleborn Second Year that hadn't even touched their wand the whole summer.

  "I'm a Half-Blood thank you very much," Harry replied with an over dramatic eye roll.

  "Hmm, really?" she seemed to lower her wand and analyse him before studying his face and breaking into a wife grin, "Half-Blood huh? What's your name Half-Blood?"

  "I believe I asked you first," Harry responded and her wand instantly went back up.

  "I don't run the risk of breaking the Underage Magic Law, you however," she then put on a mock pout, "Pwease, for me." Harry winced realizing he was stuck.

  "Harry Potter," Harry spoke slowly analysing her reaction. He knew she had him, he couldn't cast a spell without the whole of the Ministry on him in seconds. While he doubted they would so much as yell at the Boy-Who-Lived's brother he didn't want to risk it. So analysing her reaction Harry was more than a little scared by the insane grin that took over her face.

  "My name is," she paused for effect, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

...

  Harry snuck into the Leaky Cauldron with a group of other people. The sun was setting and it had been time to put their plan into action. Him and Bellatrix, who he swore he recognized from somewhere, had both wanted into Diagon Alley. She needed to get to Gringotts and do a little shopping while he needed some money for room and board. He didn't want to use his and the other's account because it was not good to waste the precious school supply money they had. So he needed her vault and she had been more than happy to give him some Galleons if he helped her into Diagon Alley.

Harry had decided on the Leaky Cauldron as his new home because he knew of one key fact. Sapphire was as Muggle as Muggle gets. She wouldn't be able to even see the place let alone come inside of it.

  Now Harry was no fool and he had carefully dissected her aura when she spoke. She had been completely honest, only lying about her age, and promised him some money and her word that she wouldn't attack him. So Harry had decided to use his Metamorphmagus talent to the test.

  So looking through the bar he noticed a couple sitting to the side. The man, a handsome just out of Hogwarts man, got up and kissed her on the cheek before walking to the washroom. Harry smiled gleefully and walked over to the entrance of the washroom. Waiting a moment he then turned into the man, there were a few flaws but nothing that could be seen from afar.

  So, quite blatantly, Harry walked across the bar without a care in the world. The woman obviously saw him and looked at him curiously while Harry pretended not to notice. Once at the bar Harry found the first woman there and began flirting with them. He faintly saw Bellatrix by the entrance, careful not to be seen by anyone but Harry, preparing to run to the entrance. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw the man's girlfriend get up with murder in her eyes and begin stomping over.

  Needless to say Harry ran to the washroom and transformed right before the man walked out.

  "Sorry mate," the man mumbled and Harry just nodded and smiled at him politely.

  Just before the door closed Harry could hear screaming.

...

  Gringotts stood as imposing as usual, with it's white flooring and marble walls. Harry stood close to Bellatrix with his hood up as did she. The Goblin's seemed to eye them wearily, as if expecting trouble. When they approached the teller he glared at them briefly before snarling some sort of greeting.

  "Key," the Goblin barked but Bellatrix seemed unfazed by this and handed him the key. The goblin froze for a moment inspecting the key before ushering them inside.

  Harry could have sworn he saw fear in the Goblin's eyes.

...

  Harry had taken just enough gold to get lodging at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple months, more than he needed actually. Bellatrix had been on edge the whole time they were in Gringotts and it wasn't until they were in Knockturn Alley did she calm down. When a contingent of Auror's stormed into Gringotts Harry realized something was wrong. Bellatrix however refused to comment and instead dragged him into the alley.

  It was dark and gloomy and had more shady dead ends then Harry thought possible. The people seemed to leer at them, glare when they walked past. One man even tried to approach them hawking some false magical equipment when Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. Harry was fairly certain he had never seen someone run so fast in his life.

  Harry surprisingly enough got along quite well with Bellatrix. She was blunt and slightly insane, more than slightly, and Harry liked that. Though she did throw a massive fit when he told her that one of his friends was a Muggleborn. She had raved about Mudblood's for half an hour and most people who listened into their conversation agreed with her. She had only shut up when Harry glared at her and told her that his Muggleborn friend was the greatest person in the world. She had scoffed but shut up realizing how much the Muggleborn meant to him. Though Harry was quite worried with the state of Wizarding Britain if this was how people acted.

  "Borgin and Burkes?" Harry looked questionably at Bellatrix.

  "I need some...artifacts," she explained and Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't really mind. He practiced the Dark Arts and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that she didn't. She practically screamed of dark magic and when asked proudly admitted she did.

  The inner shop was dingy and dusty causing Harry to briefly ponder how he stayed in buisness. As far as Harry was concerned nobody would want to enter this decript old shop. The shopkeeper himself had a crooked grin and welcomed them with silky fakeness. That was until he caught sight of Bellatrix.

  "B-B-Bellatrix," he stuttered out, "W-What brings you to my fine establishment?"

  "You know why I'm here," she snapped before adopting a sadistic grin, "Or would you like me to remind you?"

  "No, no," he shook his head quickly, "One moment please." With that he scurried off to the back room.

  "Hmph, boring," she drawled, "Anything catch your eye Hawwy?"

  "That baby voice is weird," Harry mumbled before shaking his head. At the moment he was inspecting a ring with odd marking on it.

  "Ah, a Compulsion Ring," Bellatrix muttered suddenly right next to him.

  "What does it do?" Harry asked looking up at her as she rested her chin on the top of his head.

  "It forces others to listen to what the wearer says," we explained, "Of course it's mild and will more than likely fail if the action takes to much effort."

  "Does he have any wards on it?" Harry asked eying the backroom door. Bellatrix sent a quick spell before shaking her head to which Harry quickly pocketed the ring. Bellatrix merely nodded encouragingly.

  "Here you go Bellatrix," the shopkeeper smiled bringing out a parcel, "It will be-"

  "Free," Bellatrix interrupted, "Right?"

  "Bellatrix, I have, I have a buisness to run, please, it's fairly cheap," he stuttered a little.

  "Cheap?" Bellatrix lazily pointed her wand at him, " _Crucio_."

  The green spell shot forward faster than the shopkeeper could react. Screaming in pain the man fell to the ground writhing on the floor tears coming to his eyes. Harry took a step back in fear having never expected an Unforgivable to be cast right before his eyes. Bellatrix however paid no mind and instead looked at Harry with a sadistic grin and gleeful eyes. Releasing the poor man after a minute or two she smirked in triumph picking up the parcel she grabbed Harry and they made their way out of the store.

  "What's wrong?" she asked a little concerned when Harry flinched away from her as they walked.

  "You used an Unforgivable on him," Harry answered, "Never really seen one work I guess."

  "Oh Hawwy, trust me," Bellatrix leaned into his ear, "It's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Feeling someone cry out in pain and know that they are completely and utterly at your mercy. That nothing, nothing at all, can happen to you. You're the one in charge, not them. Don't you want to feel like your in charge?"

  Harry was about to open his mouth to answer when a shout stopped them, "Stop you are under arrest."

  They both turned around to see a contingent of Auror's rushing towards them. Harry's eyes widened when Bellatrix grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. They quickly made their way through the back alleys of Knockturn with ease. Bellatrix seemed to have the whole layout of the place knowing every piece by heart. Spells were being fired at rapid pace and Harry saw more than one Unforgivable in effect.

  _Crucio_

  _Stupify_

  _Avada Kedavra_

  _Expelliarmus_

  Needless to say it was Bellatrix casting the Unforgivable's while the Aurors sent out their petty light spells. Most of them missed as they were moving to fast to aim or to be hit dead on. Though Harry did hear a scream so he assumed Bellatrix managed to land one Crutious Curse. After awhile of spell's being thrown back and forth they managed to lose the contingent of Auror's but it was obvious that there were quite a few more contingents prowling around. That became apparent when two Aurors spotted them and made their way over.

  " _Stupify_ ," the first shouted in which Bellatrix easily swatted away.

  "Get behind me Harry," she hissed and blocked another spell from the other Auror. " _Diffindo_!"

  _Expelliarmus_  

  _Crucio_

  _Bombarda_

  _Protego_

  The spells whipped from their mouths faster then Harry could react. It was obvious Bellatrix was out of practice and being pushed back by these Aurors.

  " _Bombarda_!" she shouted and the curse hit true and one of the Auror's lost his arm. Screaming in pain Bellatrix pressed her opportunity, " _Diffindo_." The curse cut the man's head off.

  " _Expelliarmus_ ," the second Auror shouted and Bellatrix was unable to defend herself having been casting the Cutting Curse. Her wand flew form her hand and landed a few feet away from them. "Hey, kid, you alright? Don't worry she can't hurt you, go find some more Aurors and bring them here."

  "Yes sir," Harry muttered obediently taking a few steps back. Pretending to be afraid of Bellatrix Harry took careful steps towards her wand. Then in one fluid motion kicked the wand towards Bellatrix and threw his pocket knife at the Auror.

  Smashing into the Auror's arm the man cried out in pain. Bellatrix wasted no time grabbing her wand and shouting out the Disarming Spell. His wand flew from his hand and into Bellatrix's in which she grinned happily.

  "Is the wittle Auror scawed? It's okay, it'll all be over soon," Bellatrix grinned, " _Crucio_." Screaming in pain the man barely stood standing staring defiantly into Bellatrix's eyes when she finally lifted the spell. "Oh, a strong one, let's see how long you last."

  The man didn't last one more Torturing Curse before he fell to the ground whimpering. Crying out as another smashed into him and begging her to stop. Harry had taken a step back and felt like vomiting at the sight. There was a decapitated Auror with an arm missing and another Auror on the floor screaming out in pain. While the woman who he had been shopping with not a twenty minutes ago was laughing and cackling in glee as she sent spell after spell each one harming him in one way or another. Realizing that Harry wasn't feeling all that great Bellatrix ceased her torturing and put the man out of his misery.

  "Harry?" she asked losing her baby voice and instead looking at him with concern. She tried to touch his shoulder and he, surprisingly, didn't flinch away. Bellatrix was so used to having people flinch away that she was taken aback by this. She somewhat didn't like that the boy wasn't afraid of her but at the same time it was a refreshing change. Usually she had to know someone for long enough, like Alecto, before they were comfortable to stay with her.

  "I'm fine," Harry stated though made no move to take the comforting hand off his shoulder. It felt right.

  "Come on," Bellatrix grabbed him and began to haul him away with her usual maniacal glint.

  "Hey, where we going?" Harry asked as she cast a quick burning spell that ignited the bodies.

  "To my safe house," she replied as if to was the most obvious thing in the world.

  "Why?"

  "You're going to live with me."

...

  Professor Trelawney walked through her room when she felt it. It was small and to a Seer like her nothing much. Just a mere happenstance, someone had done something they weren't supposed to. Trelawney had felt it before and it didn't quite matter to her. Small insignificant events. Though she did suppose that it was a little strange, she had felt something like that this morning. A small event that wasn't supposed to happen, but nothing that could change the whole world.

  She didn't know what these two insignificant events would bring about.

  Then again not even the great Albus Dumbledore would realize how much the world was changing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  Dumbledore groaned from his position at the staff meeting. At the moment he sat at the head with Minerva to the right of him and Snape to the left, which would normally be a good thing had his two most entrusted allies no be currently fighting. They both had different plans on how to deal with the Bellatrix problem. And they didn't exactly align.

  "We are not turning this school into a prison!" Minerva shouted staring down the feared Potion's Master.

  "You never met Bellatrix, never seen her on the battlefield. We would be fools not to have some protection and if the Dementors are the only protection we can get than I'll take it," Snape sneered back not caring that he was currently fighting, verbally, with the most feared professor in all of Hogwarts for the past thirty years or so. 

  "Dementors protecting us? Hah, that's a laughable idea at best. And what are the children going to do?" Minerva asked looking to the other professors for help.

  Filius kept his head down, the smart bastard he was, while Poppy began discussing her plants with whoever would listen. Lily, Alice and Romana, the new Ancient Runes Professor even though she had tried for Arthmancy, were all in one corner whispering to each other. Dumbledore sighed already knowing what those three were discussing, Harry had been spotted in Diagon Alley. At first they had been thrilled and James, Sirius and Remus were there within seconds, then he disappeared. There were rumors that someone who looked like him had gone into Knockturn Alley but the Aurors couldn't get in. It had been being fielded by another Auror Captain who was dealing with two dead Auror's, they believed it was Bellatrix's work. In short the trio had been unable to get in until hours later and by then any trail they might have had was gone.

  "Albus," Minerva's voice brought him back into reality, "You are not seriously considering allowing the Ministry to put Dementors in Hogwarts?"

  "Of course not Minerva,?" Dumbledore protested before sighing, "Of course I have no control over Hogsmeade or the areas around the castle," Dumbledore informed his old friend and confidant.

  "What?" Minerva snapped and now everyone was paying attention wondering what he was talking about.

  "I have control over the school and the school grounds, to an extent, but say Hogsmeade is out of my jurisdiction," Dumbledore spoke gravely before smiling brightly with a twinkle in his eyes, "Perhaps our new DADA Professor will be able to teach our children the Protronus Charm."

  "Please as if children will be able to learn that spell," Alecto chuckled a little at the back, "While I believe that the Dementors are necessary I don't think the children need to be subjugated to this." If Alecto had been truthful she would have said she didn't want Harry to be subjugated to the foul beasts.

  "The Ministry has decreed it, and so we will have to deal with it. But I do believe we will have to make plans should Bellatrix enter Hogwarts," Dumbledore finally lowered the smile slightly but still had his eyes twinkling madly.

  "The only way she could enter was if someone helped her inside and no one in Hogwarts would help her," Fillius, ever the optimist, stated sternly looking at everyone as if daring them to deny his claim.

  "I could think of one or two," Minerva seemed to have taken up his challenge and she made no effort to not look Alecto in the eyes. The woman in question only raised one eyebrow before sending her a cruel smirk.

  "I wonder, just who you are talking about Minerva," she spoke innocently, even adding a comical blink at the end.

  "Yes, not like you and Bellatrix weren't tied to the hip or anything," this came from Lily who glared openly at the woman who had taken her son.

  "What is your problem with me Lily? It is not as if I have done something personal to you," Alecto grinned at her and if Harry was there he would have seen a flare of sadism go through her body. Lily looked to be on the verge of pulling her wand out with only Alice stopping her. Romana merely watched, hoping Lily would be able to hex the ex-Death Eater.

  Snape looked over to Dumbledore who merely watched the two fight as if it was a theatre performance. In truth Dumbledore believed it best that they come to head now before the school year. Perhaps, like the Marauders, they would be able to resolve their differences. So with twinkling eyes Dumbledore watched them with one hand discreetly on his wand in case of an emergency.

  "You stole my son," Lily accused, though it was more a known fact than an accusation. Everyone knew that if Harry was given the opportunity he would live with Alecto and cast away the Potter name. Sadly Lily held out on to the belief that Harry would come home, after all he was friends with Rose and had been on somewhat of good terms with Daniel last year.

  "Perhaps if his money wasn't taken away then he wouldn't have been so inclined to come to me," Alecto snarled, she had been extremely angry and horrified at learning Harry's vault had been taken shut without both Potter's being present.

  "We did it for Harry," Romana was now up with Lily glaring at her, "So he'd come back to us, and live the life he was meant to live."

  "He could have lived that life had you not left him," Alecto shot back, "Face it, you had the chance to be his parents and Godparents and you blew it. I hope that eats you up for the rest of your miserable life."

  "How dare you?" Romana and Lily now had their wands drawn, as did Alecto.

  A loud bang stopped them from cursing the other.

  Dumbledore now stood with his wand in the air, smiling and eyes twinkling. "I do believe that is enough for today. How about we all retire for the evening, I'm sure you are all extremely tired."

Dumbledore silently admitted that he was wrong to let them start fighting.

  The other Professor's quickly took Lily and Romana away, as if Alecto would be the first to shoot out a curse. Alecto merely scoffed at that and walked out with the grace and diligence of a Pureblood. She was quite angry but refused to show it until she made it to her room and began blasting things.

  They had all seen her as the bloody problem because they refused to acknowledge that Lily could be wrong. Of course they had, the Potter's were saviors and had been brought to them by Merlin himself. While Alecto was the demon Morgana had sent to taunt and harm them. Even Fillius, who tried his best, could not be unbiased and not sometimes looked at her in fear.

  If they were the saviors how come they abandoned their own son?

...

  Ron sat in his room staring outside as Fred and George zoomed around on their brooms. They had invited him but he had declined stating that he was tired. In trust he had gotten a letter from Hermione and hadn't wanted them to know. Ever since he came back to the Burrow his mother was always looking over his shoulder. The first few letters he received from his friends had been carefully reviewed before given to him. One letter from Harry had even been taken and never given to him.

  So in true Slytherin fashion he had told Hedwig to give the letters to him in his room.

  So far his plan, as simple as it was, was working perfectly. His mother had merely thought that they had been unable to send letters and his father was too busy at work.

  But this hadn't stopped his mother from always watching him. Sometimes he felt like a prisoner, alright so maybe not sometimes, all the time. Every damn second of every bloody day he felt like someone was always staring at him. He had even caught his dad follow him to the washroom when they had taken their trip to visit Bill. Thankfully Fred, George and Ginny didn't help his parents. Percy was by far the oddest thing to happen to him. The once obnoxious older brother had turned into one of Ron's almost-sort-of friends.

One that he was lucky to have.

"Ron! Come downstairs," Ron grimaced as he heard his mother. Getting up he silently hid the letter where he hid the others before making his way downstairs. At the moment his mother was running frantically around with Ginny sitting on a stool eating an apple.

"Hey Gin," Ron greeted her taking a seat to her left. The girl beamed up with a smile at her older brother. Over the summer they had grown close with her needing someone to talk to and him being incredibly bored. But despite how they had started talking they had grown to be fast friends as Ginny now regreted not being sorted anywhere besides Gryffindor. That way when school started up she wouldn't have to have an excuse whenever she wanted to see him.

"Hey Ron," she handed him an apple, "Mum wanted help with setting the table."

"She could use magic," Ron grumbled but knew there was no point protesting. His mother loved giving them chores that could easily be done with magic or a magical instrument. "Thought you had a therapist appointment?"

Ginny nodded slightly before closing herself off a little. Ron sighed mentally berating himself for not approaching the situation better. It was something Ginny wanted no one, absolutely no one, to know about. Ron honored her wishes and didn't tell a soul, not even to his best friends. Molly, however, decided to tell her friends almost immediately, her friends being the Potters, Blacks, Lupins and Longbottoms. When Ron demanded she explain why she spilled Ginny's secrets the woman claimed that there shouldn't be any secrets between friends. What Ron wanted to know was why her friends needed to know this when Ginny was the one going through it. Now whenever people came over they treated Ginny like broken glass.

Something the fiery girl detested.

"Want to go flying?" Ron asked smiling at her dumbstruck expression. Ron was the only one who knew how much Ginny loved to fly, Fred and George had a suspicion but didn't know. Percy was too invested in his books even if he did sometimes come and talk to them. Ron's mother and father would have a stroke if they found out.

"Well yeah, but mum wouldn't let me," Ginny sighed her face falling, "Besides she wants you to set the table."

"And when have I done what she asks?" Ron smirked, "Besides where's that fiery girl who tried to sneak onto the train in Fred and George's First Year?"

"She's still here," Ginny protested getting up in a huff, "Fine let's go."

Even though they both got a tongue lashing the moment they walked back into the Burrow they didn't really care. Merlin's balls even Percy didn't really care that they broke the rules, he was far to happy to see Ginny smiling like her usual self.

The youngest two Weasley's decided that it was the best day of summer vacation.

...

Hermione half listened to her parents talk about what they were going to do tomorrow. Absentmindedly drinking her cup of tea she stared outside at the bright mountain side. It was early morning but there were still many people out and about. Some were spending time with family while others were exploring all the different activities to do. And while the activities were exciting and fun she just couldn't find herself to even acknowledge them. Instead she was thinking about something else, or more accurately, someone else.

Her crush.

"Hermione?" her dad called and Hermione turned around to look at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" she asked in her best chipper voice. She didn't want her dad to know she had a crush, it wouldn't end well. Hermione did wonder who would be more protective her dad or Harry and Ron. Probably Harry and Ron, those two would break the Underage Magic Law for her.

"You just seem distracted is all," her dad replied as if studying her face for a lie.

"Just thinking about what we can do tomorrow," she lied, though she doubted her dad bought it.

"Is there a boy," he growled walking over to the window and peering outside.

"No, dad, there's no boy," she groaned pushing him back down.

"Honesty Dan, she's growing up," her mum cut in, "You never know, she might find that special someone."

"At thirteen," Dan boomed, "Never!"

Emma rolled her eyes looking at her husband slightly amused and slightly annoyed. Hermione kept her mouth shut but was happy her dad was no longer giving her that 'I'll kill any boy that comes five feet near you' look. It was a surprise he even liked Harry and Ron, then again she conveniently left out the fact that they shared a bedroom.

"Honey, go down and ask the front desk if they have an activities list," Emma ordered her daughter who nodded obediently and went downstairs. She wondered why her dad or her mum couldn't go down but didn't question it. Probably best she didn't know why her parents wanted the room to themselves.

Walking down the hall she almost missed the flight of stairs leading to the ground. Her mind was still on that special someone who had caught her eyes the moment she had entered the resort. Silently daydreaming about her crush Hermione accidently bumped into someone near the lobby causing them both to fall down.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Hermione," a panicked voice spoke up and helped Hermione to her feet. The girl in question almost froze when she heard the voice. It was her crush, she had stupidly walked into her crush.

"It's fine Sara," Hermione waved it away blushing slightly as she looked up at her crush, "I was the one to walk into you."

Damn she's beautiful, Hermione thought.


	4. Chapter 4

  "This is stupid."

  "You're just mad you keep losing."

  "I am not, it's a stupid Muggle game anyway."

  "Sure."

  "You rigged it didn't you."

  "No I didn't."

  Bellatrix huffed as she slouched in her seat as Harry grinned from across her. Over the last few weeks stuck in Bellatrix's safe house the two had grown close and Harry was even able to get her to play some Muggle card games. Of course when he first showed her Blackjack she had lost and burnt the cards blaming them. They had gone though three decks before she stopped burning them.

  "How long are we going to be stuck here?" Harry asked as he shuffled the cards and put them back in its container. Best not keep beating her or she might burn the cards, again.

  "I don't know," Bellatrix sighed, "The Auror's keep marching through the alleys. Though I heard some of the worse members of Knockturn decided to run them out. Now Fudge is afraid there'll be a revolt from Knockturn."

  "Your joking," Harry broke in laughter with Bellatrix. Minister Fudge was afraid of rabble that were either too drunk or high to even hold their wands straight, Harry would be more afraid of someone with power. Like Dumbledore or something like that.

  "Fudge wouldn't be the person I elected let me tell you that," Bellatrix informed him.

  "Really? Who'd you vote for?" Harry questioned as Bellatrix grinned broadly.

"I'd vote for myself," she stated causing Harry to break into laughter earning him a zap from some low powered electricity spell Bellatrix knew.

  "Alright, alright," Harry slowly stopped laughing, "Sorry Bella, but I don't think I'd vote for you."

  "And why not," Bellatrix tried to keep the smile off her face as she held her head high, "I'd make a great Minister."

  "Before or after you burnt the world?" Harry pondered aloud as Bellatrix mock glared at him.

  "How dare you?" she stuck her lose up in the air, "If I ever get pardoned the first thing I'll do is run for Minister."

  "Merlin help us all," Harry joked as they both started laughing.

...

  "Bella, ow, Bella," Harry cried out as Bellatrix slowly cleaned the cut on his arm. It turns out people aren't particularly happy when you steal their things, go figure.

  "I can't believe that man would dare attack us," Bellatrix huffed loudly, "I'll kill him."

  "Bella you already did, with a lot of Crucio's as well," Harry informed her as she finally sent a spell to heal the wound.

  "Oh yeah," Bellatrix then began cackling madly as Harry watched her more than a little amused.

...

Harry awoke in cold sweat, breathing heavily as the nightmare came to him. It was more than one nightmare, it was three or four or five, he lost count after that, all rolled into one. Beatings, rape, marking him as hers, over five times he relived some of his worst moments before he had awakened. He still didn't believe he had awoken, not after hoping to wake up several times throughout the nightmares and each time he was denied the freedom.

He could feel his breathing go ragged but couldn't bring himself to care. Tears cane to his eyes, he had never had such a terrible dream before and it pained him to even think about it.

"You are mine!"

The cold voice kept repeating in his head, filled with deranged love that could only come from the craziest of people. Then a new voice broke through, calmer and much more welcomed voice.

"You're alright," a soothing voice whispered in his ears and he looked to see Bella kneeling next to him, "It's alright, you're safe now."

Feeling his breathing even out and his tears go away he laid back down allowing Bellatrix to run her hands through his hair. It had a calming effect on him and he unconsciously, in his half asleep mind, burrowed towards her.

Not that he would ever admit to doing so.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as she smiled at him. Not the insane grin or smug smirk, a genuine smile that looked almost, sadly enough, foreign on her.

"I used to do this for my sister's," she explained as he attempted to fall asleep.

"Can you tell me a story about them?" Harry asked looking up at her, "Please."

"Alright," she sighed, she was good enough to lose a couple hours of sleep.

So that night, Harry fell asleep to hearing about how Narcissca hexed Sirius with her mother's wand.

...

  Harry smiled as he thought about his memories with Bellatrix. He'd probably not be able to see her for quite awhile now. Mostly because he was being dragged by an Auror who was taking him to the Leaky Cauldron. He knew going to Gringotts was a bad idea but he needed some money or else they wouldn't eat that day. Stealing was hard enough with a full belly it was even harder with them extremely hungry. Though Harry would admit he looked better then he usually did when this time came around last year.

  "Move it," the Auror growled holding Harry by the scruff of his neck. The normal people moved to the side to let them past all eying Harry suspiciously and whispering about him behind his back.

  After being shoved roughly into the Leaky Cauldron Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to see Lily, James, Romana, Sirius, Clara or Remus. Honestly Harry would have only been surprised had one of them not been there, they were all attached to the hip. The Auror who had 'gently' taken Harry to the bar/inn received death glares from everyone in the room. Looking down sheepishly the guard pushed Harry forward slightly.

  "Why is he in handcuffs," Harry jerked up surprised by the slow drawl that came from Hogwarts feared Potion's Master. Snape had been lurking in the shadows and was now tightly holding the Auror's shoulder.

  "Standard procedure Severus I'm sure you understand," a man spoke up walking forward. Minister Fudge if Harry wasn't mistaken, again Harry wished he could say he was shocked but he wasn't. Anytime the Minister could help the great Potter Family he would do it in a heartbeat.

  "Well then Harry let's get you back to the Potter Mansion where you will live from now on," Lily gently took Harry's hand gesturing for the Auror to uncuff him. She had wasted no time in pleasantries and had more or less gone straight to the point. She would be damned if she gave anyone a chance to help Harry run away, she refuses to use the word 'escape'. The Auror hastily undid the cuffs and Lily grabbed onto Harry's arm, a hold Harry easily broke. Not wanting to do to the Potter household Harry immediately drew on his inner Slytherin that Bella had helped groom.

  "Minister Fudge, why am I going to the Potter Mansion?" Harry asked looking at the man with shock and a little fake reverence that had the man standing up a little straighter, "Surly your Auror's could take care of me."

  "What do you mean?" Fudge asked ignoring the voices of protest from the others. The poor Auror who had dragged Harry there stood to the side with the keys and the cuffs wondering what was happening.

  "Well Minister, think of it this way," Harry stood close to the Minister now, "You can prove to the whole world that despite the t-terrible B-Bellatrix Lestrange trying to kill me your Auror's could easily defend me."

  "How would that help your image," Sirius, having been well versed in manipulation quickly tried to shut the whole thing down. However Fudge was intrigued now and looked over at Harry curiously.

  He's taken the bait now just to spring the trap.

  "The Auror's are an arm of the Ministry, you are the head of the Ministry. The Auror's will show the world that you are not a Minister that will be pushed down. That despite Bellatrix trying her best, your Auror's can easily handle the situation," Harry explained making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fudge, ever trying to make the people like him more and more, ate up the idea. He could see the headlines now, all he had to do was put a little weight on the Daily Prophet and they'd be singing his praises.

  "Are you sure that's the best plan of action," A new voice boomed and in walked Albus Too Many Bloody Middle Names Dumbledore.

  The old coot just couldn't let him win.

  "What do you mean Dumbledore?" Fudge asked looking at the the Headmaster, his long time friend and ally. Harry didn't have time to mentally complain about Dumbledore too busy trying to think of a backup plan. Then he saw it, the small twinge of fear in Fudge's voice, well time to play on his fears.

  "Minister, the Potter's are important figure heads to the Wizarding World, I'm sure the people would agree that Harry should be placed with them," Dumbledore gestured to the now smiling Potters. Merlin's beard why can't they fight their own battles, instead they have ancient fossils fighting for them.

  "But Minister," Harry now put his arm over Fudge's shoulders. He missed Snape tense at the movement, "Don't you remember the Potter's are Dumbledore's people. So, explain to me please why is Dumbledore insisting you place me there? Would it not be better to be placed in a more, Ministry friendly environment? But no, he sends me to people loyal to him, makes a man wonder."

  "You're right," Fudge nodded frantically, "Not good, their trying something aren't they?"

  Harry merely nodded grinning wildly, "Wouldn't want them to succeed now would we?"

  "No, no, I knew Dumbledore was trying for the Minister position," Fudge now looked up at Dumbledore with defiance, "Dumbledore I'm sorry but a decision has been made. Harry will stay at the Leaky Cauldron where he'll be safe from Bellatrix Lestrange and others wishing him harm."

  "Minister," Dumbledore now looked shocked, never had anyone been successful in turning Fudge against him, "I strongly recommend you reconsider."

  "No can do Dumbledore this is final," Fudge, not wanting to lose an ally, drew Dumbledore in close, "Come now Dumbledore the Ministry can't look weak."

  "Fudge, this is a child's life your using to meet your goals," Dumbledore shook off Fudge's hand.

  "But it shows the strength of the Ministry," Harry whispered into the air and Fudge nodded to it.

  "I'll go get some Auror's to defend Harry from the shadows," Fudge quickly went to the Floo before stopping, "Oh right, Potter, The decree has been approved. You may freely investigate Knockturn Alley. A clean sweep through every building, find Bellatrix Lestrange."

  "Yes sir," James muttered still looking more than a little crestfallen.

  "Well I must go get my things," Harry saluted them before walking to the door when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Sirius standing over him.

  "I'll go with you," Sirius stated before they both left.

...

Harry attempted to flee from Sirius seven times but each attempt ended in defeat. Luckily Sirius was still not aware of Harry's attempts at escape and talked to him normally, or as normally as he could. It started out awkwardly with Sirius fumbling to find some common ground. Every attempt at a question was usually only rewarded with a sound or a one word answer. Finally they fell into Quidditch talk and were able to have a somewhat cival conversation.

Dramatically Sirius stopped at the entrance to Knockturn and turned towards it. Harry looked up at him in surprised and watched as the man stared into the alley for a second before turning to Harry.

"I don't know who, I actually don't want to know who, kept you alive. But they did, whoever they are, wherever they are, they protected you. So, you have fifteen minutes go to them and say goodbye," Sirius sighed at the end, "Just hurry up I don't want Romana and Lily up my arse."

"Thanks," Harry breathed before rushing into the alley.

"I'm your Dogfather it's my job to make you happy," Sirius shouted back and Harry didn't question his wording.

Probably just heard the man wrong.

...

To be quite honest Harry didn't know why he was running. Why did he want to save Bella, after all she had only used him as a meal ticket during their first week. Everyone wanted to help the poor needy child live in the end. Maybe it was because she had helped him survive through the summer.

No, Harry knew what the reason was. Somewhere along the way they had become friends.

Somewhere between the card games, Muggle and wizarding alike, they had become friends. Sometimes during numerous thefts that were more likely then not ill thought out, they had started a friendship. Maybe it began the first time he saved her from an Auror using his Metamorphmagus talents or maybe it began when she whispered softly to him after waking up after a difficult nightmare, a voice be doubted anyone else knew existed anymore.

He cared for her the same way he cared for Alecto and it frightened him.

In the short span of one summer he had let one more soul into his heavily fortified heart. She had just walked up to the gates and they had opened as she took her place next to Carrow so easily and effortlessly it frightened him.

But at the same time he allowed it because a part of his mind knew he needed her.

"Bella," Harry called as a cat jumped from the top of a building as quickly molded into her.

"Harry," she grinned and Harry saw she was more than little bit covered in blood, "You took too long I was worried about you."

"Sorry, but an Auror got me as I was leaving Gringotts. He took me to the Leaky Cauldron where Minister Fudge and my parents were," Bellatrix hissed angrily at the mention of Harry's parents, "I was able to get out going to Potter Mansion but I have to stay in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well then stay there for a little while then come here," Bellatrix spoke as if it was obvious, "I still have to beat you at that stupid Muggle game."

"Bella, his dogs will be tracking me all hours of the day," Harry sighed, "Plus there doing a sweep you need to leave Knockturn."

"A sweep?" Bellatrix knew by how Harry spoke it wasn't a normal one. Fudge was a fool to think that the people of Knockturn were going to allow a fully fledged sweep, then again Bellatrix had a feeling he was a fool. Sighing she nodded silently forcing her anger down. Harry then did something that shocked them both.

He hugged her.

"Thank you, for the best summer I've ever had," Harry mumbled staying in her embrace for a little while.

When he left neither spoke of the tears they shed.

...

When Harry finally left and Bellatrix was left alone she stomped into her safehouse, their safehouse. The moment she entered she let anger take control and began blasting everything in sight anger fueling her spells. She couldn't take it, she just couldn't, not after losing everyone.

She couldn't lose Harry too.

He wasn't her property and she never saw him as such, but she did see him as family. And family protects family, but she couldn't do that. Not right now, but she would.

Once she got what her bastard, idiotic cousin had so stupidly given away she would come back. She'd protect Harry as if he were family, because in a way he was more family then most all of her relatives. Perhaps Carrow could join them, oh Merlin's beard, Carrow.

Bellatrix fell to her knees at the mention of Carrow. The mention of the woman that she had once...no, that didn't matter. Not right now. She needed to get out of Knockturn and make her way to Hogwarts.

She could only hope Carrow would forgive her after their last meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

  "Why do you follow James?" Harry asked suddenly as he returned to Sirius. The man had been waiting, somewhat impatiently, and had immediately checked him over for any injuries. When Harry's Godfather confirmed Harry had not been attacked he had smiled and they began making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

  "James? You mean your father?" Sirius asked a little confused. He had heard that Harry had yet to call James his father but he never actually thought that was true.

  "I mean James," Harry replied venomously spitting out the man's name.

  "Well," Sirius paused and seemed to think about his answer, "James saved me, I suppose. Contrary to what people believe I was scared when I first entered Hogwarts. In fact, if I remember correctly, I was worried about what would happen to me. My family wasn't the best, actually I hated my mum, she liked a little 'tough love' if you know what I'm saying," Harry nodded in understanding, "Well, as much as I knew my family would kill me, I refused to be in Slytherin. So when the Hat was put on my head I told the Hat to fuck off and not put me in Slytherin. I suppose the Hat agreed and put me in Gryffindor."

  "Where you met James and Remus I'm guessing," Harry interrupted.

  "Yeah, just them," Sirius sighed almost as if remembering some sort of bittersweet memory, "Anyway I can't tell you everything, that's something for your parents to tell you. But what I can tell you is that James was my best friend in the whole world. I practically grew up in the Potter household. With it's warm walls and your grandma's amazing cooking. I loved that place."

  "And so you just trusted James instantly?" Harry asked a little shocked.

  "It was more necessity that drove me to James, I couldn't stand my family and they couldn't stand me. So when James offered me to come to his house I went instantly. I didn't realize until years later that me Flooing into the Potter Manor at midnight would be the greatest decision of my life," Sirius smiled.

  "You'd follow James to hell and back wouldn't you?" Harry asked almost jealous that James had such a loyal friend.

  "I would," Sirius replied without a hint of indecision, "Now, can I ask you a question?"

  "Shoot," Harry replied after a second or two of thinking.

  "Will you ever forgive your parents?" the older man asked but Harry didn't answer, "Harry?"

  "I said you could ask but I never said I would answer," the young soon to be Third Year growled.

  "You don't have an answer," Sirius smirked smugly as Harry sent him a glare, "I may have been a Gryffindor but I was born a Black."

  "You want an answer?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded, "You said your mother hurt you, or at least you implied it, it was the same for me. Beaten black and blue for the absolute shred of magic. Then I was beaten again, this time however, this time it hurt more."

  "Why?" Sirius questions noticing how quiet Harry had gotten.

  "Sometimes the people you trust the most are those that hurt you the most," Harry looked up at his Godfather who had repress a flinch. The young Slytherin's eyes were so, dull and dead and it horrified Sirius. He didn't see a shred of James in him at that point, and those eyes were nothing like Lily's bright emerald orbs. No, those were cold, dead eyes that had felt more pain then Sirius had ever seen.

  "Um, well that doesn't exactly answer my question," Sirius reminded the younger boy knowing he was trying to avoid the subject.

  "No," Harry answered, "No, I refuse to go to Potter Manor until they prove they can actually take care of me. Until they prove they won't abandon me again."

  "Harry..." Sirius muttered a sudden urge to reach out to the boy.

  But he had a feeling Harry was far too gone.

...

  It had taken some time but the Potter's, Lupin's and Blacks had finally left. They had seen Severus leave early on, actually the Potions Master had left right after Harry and Sirius. Thinking that the man had gone back to his home the Marauder Family marched into Dumbledore's Office determined to give the Headmaster a piece of their mind.

  So imagine their surprise when they find both Headmaster and Potions Master pale as snow.

  "Dumbledore? Severus? Are you two alright?" James asked poking Severus with his wand. Severus jerked forward as if just realizing that other's were in the room and shoved James none to playfully.

  "Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what I'm about to tell you is rather concerning."

  "What is it?" Lily asked not liking the sad look on the elderly Headmaster.

  "Well, it seems..." Dumbledore started.

...

  Harry sighed as he took a seat in front of Tom. He was angry and saddened and so many different emotions it was hard to keep them all from running across his face. He knew he should be sending a letter to Hermione or Ron but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. They would be worried and he didn't want that for them. Hermione was probably enjoying her time at her vacation and Ron was more than likely having enough to deal with already.

  "You want some Butterbeer?" Ron asked placing a bottle on the table.

  "Beer?" Harry asked looking up at the man curiously.

  "Butterbeer," the man corrected, "It only has a little bit of alcohol, nothing a kid couldn't handle."

  "Sure, thanks," Harry grabbed the Butterbeer and took a large swig, "Nothing like giving alcohol to children."

  Soon Harry found himself downing a third bottle of Butterbeer as the Leaky Cauldron slowly began dwindling in customers. The young fresh out of Hogwarts men left off to go to whatever magical nightclub that might exist. While the older ones went home to see their wives and families. Harry however had nowhere to go, so he decided to stay up and drink till his hearts content.

  So it was a surprise when the door burst open and a family of four stepped in. They were accompanied by a contingent of Auror's marking them as high end people. The next big surprise was Fudge coming in after them having held the door open.

  "Ambassador Delacour, it is a pleasure to have you here in Britain. My apologies but the usual France Ambassador Manor has been unused for the past decade or two. It will only take a month but we will have it up and running in no time," Fudge was obviously kissing the man's boots. For Merlin's testicle he's the bloody British Minister of Magic why is he lowering himself to an Ambassador. Harry understood there needed to be a certain level of boot-licking in politics but not to the extent that Fudge took it.

  "It is a pleazure to be 'ere Minister Fudge," the man spoke in a heavy French accent.

  "Thank you, now come have a seat Tom will bring you something to drink," Fudge led them to the stools and the man took a seat with his, presumably wife, to his left and his daughters to the right. "What would you like to have?"

  "A Firewhiskey for myself and my wife and I believe Butterbeer for my eldest daughter and just water for the youngest," the patriarch of the Delacour clan ordered pointing to each one in turn. Slowly the women took off their cloaks and Harry finally had a full view of their faces.

  He suddenly felt like impressing them.

  Shaking his head Harry threw those thoughts away. He didn't need to impress anyone especially not some people he just met. Casting away the odd thoughts he watched as Tom made an absolute fool of himself. Harry got up and was about to help the kind man when Fudge spoke up.

  "Perhaps it is best if the women keep their hoods up, after all we can't have Tom being distracted and all," Fudge smiled kindly but his words were anything but. The look of pure anger overtook the Delacour's faces but surprisingly enough they didn't reply.

  Harry did.

  "Fudge it's not these people's fault that Tom can't keep his 'item' in pants," Harry declared having walked behind the bar and was now grabbing some Butterbeer. He handed it to the eldest daughter who gave him a nod before handing some water to the youngest and finally sliding the Firewhiskey's to the older Delacour's. "Harry Potter pleasure to meet you."

  "Sebastian Delacour ze pleazure is all mine," Sebastian easily recognized the name Potter and decided to put his best foot forward. Also, unlike Fudge, Harry handled himself like a proper dignified man, a dangerous one at that. "This is my wife Apolline Delacour and my two daughter's Fleur and Gabrielle."

  "Plaisir de vous rencontrer madame Delacour(1)," Harry greeted in his perfect French taking the woman's hand and kissing gently on her knuckles. The Ashton's had taught him multiple languages and it was one of the few abilities that he didn't get rid of. "Mademoiselle," Harry did the same to the youngest and eldest, the youngest one giggling as he did so.

  "Tu parle français(2)?" Sebastian asked more than a little surprised.

  "Oui," Harry answered pulling out another Butterbeer for himself.

  "Perhaps we should bring this conversation back to English?" Fudge suggested a little angry that Harry had stolen the conversation from him.

  "Yes, of course Minister," Apolline spoke up smiling politely, "Tom was it? Per'aps you can see to our rooms."

  "Huh? Oh, oh yeah, yeah of course I can," Tom nodded eager to please, "Anything else you need. I can help with everything, quite handy I am." Tom began blathering away quite annoyingly.

  "Sometimes this must be hilarious," Harry whispered to them as Fudge tried to calm the man down, "But right now it is so annoying."

  "You 'ave no idea," Apolline sighed looking at the foolish bartender.

  "I'm surprised you've lasted so long 'Arry," Sebastian admitted as the boy looked at him oddly, "My wife and children are Veela and people usually fall into the Veela Allure."

  "Veela," Harry snapped his fingers, "I should have known when I suddenly has the urge to impress you three."

  "Yet you didn't, pourquoi(3)?" Fleur asked more than a little intrigued.

  "I don't know actually I just didn't really want to impress people I didn't even know," Harry shrugged. By now the Delacour family were intrigued. Harry had been able to resist the Allure something that needed a trained Occlumens or something that negated the effects. Like the ring Fudge wore, Sebastian wondered if Fudge really thought they wouldn't notice he was wearing a ring that negated the Veela Allure. Then again the man was somewhat of an idiot.

  "Well, I think our room is ready," Sebastian rose up and shook hands with Harry before nodding to Fudge. The Minister quickly made up an excuse pretending that he was a very busy man before Flooing off to wherever he had gone. "I 'ope to see you soon Mr. Potter."

  "Seeing as we're the only two permanent residents, we will see each other more often then you think Mr. Delacour," Harry smiled.

  "Permanent residents? Do you not live with ze Potter's?" Fleur asked a little surprised.

  "That's a story for another time, Mademoiselle," Harry grinned before leaving in a flourish and a Butterbeer for the trek to his room.

  Needless to say the Delacour's were intrigued.

...

  Ron Weasley stood in front of the mirror having cancelled the charms on it with his father's wand. His hair was unkempt from lack of care and lack cutting. His eyes were ablaze with anger and he could see tendrils of dark magic overtake his body. His mother had finally done it, she had broken him.

  No going outside.

  No broom.

  Those rules he could live with.

  But she had taken something far, far more important. She had taken his way of communicating. She had finally discovered his letters and had charmed away Hedwig forever. Harry, most likely, would never be able to find the charms much less break them.

  He had never felt so weak.

 _'Weak?'_ His mind whispered, _'you've been weak for too long. You've been kept under your families thumb for too long. You aren't weak anymore! You're Ronald Bloody Weasley! Stand up! Show everyone who's really in charge!'_

  A sudden burst of dark magic erupted from him slashing across the room. Ripping or destroying all in it's way finishing at the four walls. The mirror shattered and Ron had never felt more powerful. Never felt more complete then he did at that moment. The whole world was his for the taking, why shouldn't he take it?

  Why let his parents control him? Why let anyone tell him what to do? He was his own man, he could show the world his strength and take it all for himself.

  Then he saw his reflection.

  Shattered and broken all that was visible was the dark aura around him and the insane grin on his face.

  "No," he breathed, "No this isn't me, I'm not a demon."

  Ron took a few shaky steps back before hitting the door and slowly sliding downwards. Sitting on the ground he took a deep breath and kept repeating, "I'm not a demon."

  "Ron?" the tentative voice of Ginny came from just outside the doorway, "Are you alright?"

  "Yeah," the young Weasley called back to his little sister, "I'm alright."

_'No you're not.'_

...

  Hermione couldn't believe it, she was sitting on the grass with her crush. It had all happened so fast, her parents and Sara's parents had become quick friends and both families went out on a picnic. Hermione had been so far unsuccessful at getting Sara alone but surprisingly Sara managed to get them some alone time.

  But Hermione didn't know what to do now.

  They were just talking, that was it, talking and talking and nothing more. Sure it was nice talking to her and Hermione loved Sara's voice but she wanted more. Hermione's eyes kept being drawn to other girl's lips and...other places best left unsaid. But she was too scared.

  _'Why are you scared?'_ A small voice pipped up and Hermione kept herself from jumping. _'You practice the darkest of magic. You are claimed to be the brightest witch of your age. Why are you afraid? Don't be afraid take what you want. If you want her, take her. She's yours. Everyone is yours.'_

  Hermione nodded to herself and without thinking threw herself forward and kissed Sara. She felt the girl reciprocate and began exploring Sara pushing her to the ground and kissing her lips and trailing kisses down her jaw.

  "Hermione," Sara moaned in pleasure.

  _'Yes, take her, she's yours not anyone else's. Make her beg for you. Claim her.'_

  Hermione straddled Sara and began trailing kisses down her neck and slowly lifted up Sara's shirt.

  "Hermione," Sara gasped but this time not of pleasure. Despite this Hermione didn't stop and began kissing more ferociously. Sucking Sara's neck as she tried to rip her shirt off, "Hermione stop!"

  Finally the young witch did so and realized what she was doing. She was about to take Sara without her consent. She quickly drove the thoughts away refusing to let them take her again.

  "Sara, I-I'm so sorry," Hermione stammered out before muttering to herself, "I'm not a demon. What was I doing? I'm not a demon."

  "Hey," Sara brought lifted a finger and brought Hermione's face up to hers, "I liked it. Let's just not go that fast alright?"

  "Promise," Hermione replied glad she didn't mess it up and decided she was content laying in Sara's arms.

  _'Content, for now.'_

...

  (1) Plaisir de vous rencontrer madame Delacour - Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Delacour.

  (2) Tu parle français - You speak French. 

  (3) pourquoi - why

  This was all done on Google Translate please inform me if something is wrong. Thanks!

 


	6. Chapter 6

  Harry knew the conversation was coming soon enough. He had been avoiding his parents for the majority of the Summer break and more than one person had noticed. The Potter's, hoping against hope, had come to him everyday and visited trying desperately to make conversation. They were always met with a hard stare, that soon morphed into a cold glare, and told, very bluntly, to leave.

  They never did.

  So after another failed attempt, and a perfectly good waste of a Sunday morning, Harry found himself sitting at on of the tables of the Leaky Cauldron with Sebatian Delacour across from him. Harry didn't like to admit it but he had gotten along fairly well with the French Ambassador and his family. This happened mostly because Harry could speak French and Gabrielle wanted someone to talk with.

  "So Harry, where did you learn French?" Sebastian asked handing him a Butterbeer. Harry was slightly disappointed having hoped for a Fire Whiskey but he wouldn't complain.

  "I taught myself," Harry lied, quite smoothly if he did say so himself. Sadly however, Sebastian had met his fair share of good liars.

  "Come now Harry, don't lie to me," Sebastian chided, "French is a difficult language to understand and while teaching yourself is admirable I don't quite believe it you don't have the resources. So please tell me where you learned it."

  Harry grinded his teeth irratation showing in the way he gripped the table too tightly. Bad, he scolded himself, best not let Sebastian get the upper hand. Harry knew what the man really wanted, only the French Ambassador seemed to prefer not to speak bluntly. Instead he beat around the bush with subtle grace that must be prominent in France, and most likely England, politics.

  A politician in both heart and mind.

  "Why don't we get to what you really want," Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Don't deny it, I saw the newspaper."

  "You have to understand, I'm only concerned," Sebastian stated before tossing the newspaper article in front of him. It was, of course, the Daily Prophet and had a detailed explanation of the Potter Family. It painted them in generous light and made it seem as if they were a step above normal wizards. Harry couldn't exactly blame the people for thinking this, Voldemort had been a menace that Daniel had defeated. But that didn't mean they could write about him.

  The Lost Child

  The Misunderstood Child

  The Problem Child

  The media depicted him as one of those three headlines. Either he was lost and had finally found himself home to his loving family. Or he was misunderstood and couldn't handle the shine of his brothers fame. And the last one, the last one made him want to tear apart whoever wrote it. They made it seem like he was a monster that was so jealous of his brothers fame he ran away to harm his family. To hurt them.

  Ironic considering they only ever hurt him.

  "What do you want to know?" Harry asked, "Want to know which headline is true? Or maybe you want some dirt on one of the most powerful family's in Wizarding Britain?"

  "I want to know why they come everyday and you ignore them. I want to know why you always glare at them. I want to know who's at fault here," Sebastian explained slamming his fist against the table. A few patrons looked over before turning around not wishing to get into a brawl this early in the morning.

  "How does that help you?" Harry questioned and Sebastian looked taken aback.

  "It doesn't," he clarified, "Should it?"

  "Maybe, no one does something for a stranger, not without wanting something in return," Harry spoke plainly as if it was an everyday fact of life. If it was, Sebastian had never learned of it.

  "Or maybe there are people who don't want anything other than to help?" Sebastian shot back and Harry chuckled a little.

  "No one's like that Mr. Delacour, you would do well to remember that here in England," Harry laughed setting down his finished Butterbeer.

  "I learned that a long time ago, and I also learned that there are people who will do things out of the kindness in their hearts," Sebastian replied.

  "We have met very different people," Harry smiled bitterly.

  "Yes, yes we have," Sebastian sighed sadly.

...

  Ron awoke to the sound of an owl hooting which was strange. Errol hadn't hooted since he was little, the old barn owl probably forgot. Opening his eyes Ron was surprised to find Hedwig sitting on his window staring down at him curiously.

  "Hedwig," he exclaimed before quieting down, "How did you find me girl?" Ron smiled a small tear of not escaping from his right eye. He had been so, so very lonely without anyone else. Ginny and Fred and George and Percy had been good but, they didn't feel like family anymore. Harry and Hermione felt like family and being unable to speak with them had left Ron feeling not whole.

  _Hey Ron_  
 _Did your idiotic mother really think I wouldn't get Hedwig checked the moment he refused to fly to your house. Honestly the woman acts like she doesn't even know magic. Then again Tom said that there was a chance Hedwig might fly away and keep flying until he dies because he can't get near the Burrow. What I'm trying to say is;_  
 _SHE COULD HAVE KILLED MY BLOODY OWL RON!_  
 _Control her because if I almost lose Hediwg again I'm coming to get her and get you out of there. As a side note would you like me to get you? 'Cause I could now. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron and it's so boring. I met a family, the Delacour's, French, but besides them I'm pretty lonely._  
 _Anyway, see you soon I'm hoping that we can go to Diagon Alley together. Hermione's trip is almost over._  
 _With brotherly love_  
 _Harry_

  Ron would never admit that he cried as he finished reading the letter.

  He wouldn't admit to just sitting there and reading the letter three times.

  He wouldn't admit that this was probably the happiest he had been in awhile.

  "Ron, you alright," Percy exclaimed as he saw his brother with red puffy eyes quickly hide something under his pillow. He also caught something white fly out his window but decided against commenting on it.

  "I'm fine Percy, thanks," Ron muttered with a half hearted smile.

  "Alright," Percy replied standing at the door awkwardly. He didn't exactly know what to say, he had never gotten along with his family. They liked to tease him too much and sometimes he couldn't take it. But Ron, Ron was different then the rest. He wasn't so frustratingly kind and understanding like Bill. He wasn't annoyingly adorable like Charlie. He wasn't hilarious and sometimes a little too mean like Fred and George. And he sure as Morgana's tits wasn't as a annoyingly cute as Ginny.

  Not that he'd ever call his sister cute, she would kill him.

  Ron was just, Ron. The little brother who seemed to have haunting eyes the moment he left Hogwarts. The boy who awoke at odd hours of the night and always seemed to be searching for something on the bed before realizing, whatever it was, or better yet who ever it was, wasn't there.

  Oh sod it all he was the boy's older brother he had to do something.

  "Look Ron, I know this family can be...demanding," Percy chose his words carefully, "Sometimes mother can be a little overbearing. Sometimes Fred and George go a little too far with their teasing. Sometimes Ginny will be annoying and too hot-headed. And I realize that father isn't going to win the 'Father of the Year Award' seeing as he's always working and all. But, we are family, every last one of us is a Weasley. We lean on each other when we need help, when things don't always seem to work out we're here for you. You are safe with us."

  "Safe?" Ron croaked out with a bitter laugh, "I'm not safe, not here, not with mother and father. Do you know how it is to be afraid of your own mother. To look at her and think 'What's she going to do to me today' to know that she has all the power. Do you know how it feels to he powerless?"

  "Ron," Percy breathed unable to form the proper words.

  "I hate it here," Ron shouted and Percy was sure as Merlin's staff that the whole household heard, "I'm not even a Weasley any more." This time Ron spoke in barely more than a whisper that carried through the quiet room.

  "Of course you are," Percy jumped at his words and walked over to his little brother putting a hand on his shoulder, "You are a Weasley red hair and all."

  "Then why does mother look at me like I don't belong. Why does dad no longer talk to me about Muggle things. The moment he realizes I'm listening he switches topics like I'm some sort of Blood Supremist that hates all Muggles. Like I'm no longer his son," Ron finished with a sigh still sitting on his bed. Hands pressed up against his eyes hoping that if he keeps them closed long enough that when he opens them everything will be okay.

  But life never works like you want it too.

  "They were scared Ron," Percy sat down, "The moment they heard you were in Slytherin they were scared they were losing their little boy. They thought you would start talking with Draco and his little Pureblood Fanatic friends. They thought you would come home after the First Year spouting about how terrible Muggles were."

  "So they had no faith in me," Ron stated sadly.

  "They had faith, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. They're letter were harsh I know, and I know we didn't help all that much. We always thought that Slytherin was the evil house," Percy admitted, "We weren't the best of family were we? But you proved us wrong, you came back and showed us that Slytherin wasn't the evil house."

  "Then why are they still scared?" Ron breathed.

  "They will always be scared for you, and they won't make the best decisions. They thought that by degrading Slytherin you would leave the house and be resorted. They thought, they thought wrong. I thought wrong," Ron looked up at his brother shocked. The great Percy Weasley was admitting he was wrong.

  "What?"

  "Yeah," Percy sighed, "We didn't deal with it correctly. We were stupid. And I'm sorry."

  "Thanks Perce, it means a lot," Ron smiled and Percy nodded before riggedly standing up. Ron rolled his eyes seeing that the Percy he knew was back and the kind, understanding one had decided to take a break.

  "Anyway, dinner is ready come downstairs," Percy ordered before more or less marching out the doors.

  "Percy," Ron called out and his brother peaked through the doorway, "I was serious."

  "About what?" Percy asked tilting his head in confusion.

  "You really did help me."

  "No problem."

  Ron waited until the footsteps were gone to pick up his pillow and retract the letter.

  He was alright, for now anyway.

...

  Hermione paced in her room as Sara sat on the bed looking equally nervous. At the moment Hermione wasn't, for once, thinking about magic or Harry and Ron or Sara. Well she supposed Sara was part of the reason. Throughout the trip she had, had the best time. The only problem being both girl's hadn't exactly told their parents about their relationship.

"Hermione your pacing is making me nervous," Sara groaned, "Sit down and calm down."

"Calm down?" Hermione asked incredulously, "You make it sound like you come out to your parents everyday."

"Hermione, they love us, I'm sure everything will be okay," Sara gently took her girlfriends arm and led her to the bed. Sitting her down Sara positioned them so she was behind the distraught girl gently smoothing her hair. The frizzyness refused to go away.

"But what if they don't," Hermione whined a little pouting at the end.

"Are you pouting?" Sara asked having never seen Hermione pout before.

"I'm not pouting," Hermione hissed, "I don't pout."

"Don't worry, your cute when you pout," Sara giggled and suddenly found herself on the bed being tickled, "Wait no, I take it back, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You better be," Hermione smirks as Sara opens her eyes. They were so close, and in an instant Hermione had captured Sara's lips.

Crash!

Both girls sprung apart and looked towards the door to see their parents standing there with shock on their faces.

"We can explain," Hermione hurriedly spoke before both their mothers broke into laughter.

"I wondered how you two would come out, I just didn't think it'd be like this," Sara's mom laughed.

"Yes, though please try not to give your father's heart attacks," Emma chuckled.

"You knew?" Both males turned towards their wives, "And didn't tell us?"

"So your not mad?" Sara questioned with a fearful squeak.

"Mad, no? Of course not," both father's quickly exclaimed, "Just a little shocked."

The women laughed as both men floundered with their words obviously more than a little shocked out with the situation.

"Come on let's leave them be," the two adult females tried to drag their husbands out of the room.

"And leave them alone together," the two men quickly grabbed their respectful daughter and dragged them out with them.

Both girls sighed and groaned with annoyance but for once they didn't mind the overprotectiveness.

It meant everything was going to be okay.

...

Most nights in Hogsmeade were cold, though tonight was especially cold. Just that morning they had heard the news, Dementors would be stationed in Hogsmeade throughout the coming year. Many of the inhabitants tried to refuse but couldn't do much. Even with the combined help of the Auror families living their the Ministry of Magic had refused to take the Dementors away.

That was why there was no one out in the streets.

Also why it was such a shock for Frank Longbottom to have to get up in the early morning and open the door for someone who kept banging loudly.

Ripping open the door Frank pointed his wand at the figure in front of him. It took his sleepy mind a second before he realized who was in front of him. He shouldn't have been all that surprised really.

"After everything I've done for you wittle Longbottom, this is how you repay me," the woman cackled with a demented baby voice and there was no mistaking who it was.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here," Frank hissed.

"What does it look like Franky I need some help," Bellatrix grinned, "I came to Hogsmeade thinking it would be safe. And now there's Dementors prowling around, I don't like that very much."

"Why should I help you?" Frank asked raising his wand again though it was clear that he wasn't going to fire any spells. He knew exactly why he should help her, she had done something that meant more to him than if she had saved his own life.

"Because without me your son would be dead."


	7. Chapter 7

  "So Franky, how you been?" Bellatrix chuckled a little as she flopped down on the Longbottom's couch.

  "I've been alright," Frank replied cautiously fingering his wand. He knew Neville was upstairs, asleep, and so was his wife. If either came downstairs he didn't exactly know how Bellatrix would react. He also couldn't kick her out or she would invoke old magic on him and his family.

  Long story short, he was screwed.

  "Good, good," she mumbled disinterested as she poked one of the vases that stood tall on an end table.

  "What do you need Lestrange," Frank spat out her last name in disgust. The Lestrange's were the reason that his child was scarred, the reason his child had been bullied when he was younger. The Lestrange's brought more than just physical pain on his son and sometimes he was worried how far his son was affected by it all.

  "It's Black," Bellatrix growled angrily causing Frank to flinch back and grab his wand. "That stick isn't going to help you Blood Traitor."

  "Just," Frank sighed frustratingly, "Just tell me what you want."

  "I'll tell you, Franky, when I want to. You know why? Because I have that leverage, hehe," Bellatrix taunted him, "After all you owe me a life debt."

  "I got rid of one of your life sentences isn't that enough?" Frank realized that his voice sounded pleading but he didn't care. He just wanted this insane woman out of his home.

  "Oh thank Merlin for that. Three life sentences turned into two, bravo," Bellatrix drawled sarcastically, "Face it ole Franky boy, magic sees it my way. You still owe me. Or maybe, I should go and invoke it on your son. Hmm the things I can do to him."

  "Don't you dare touch my son," Frank yelled jutting his wand forward. Unfortunately however, he knew he could do nothing. He could practically feel the magic in the air growling at him. Angry that he would dare point his wand at someone who he owed a life debt to. "Besides he was too young, not old enough to owe life debts."

  "True, very true," Bellatrix muttered as she walked around the couches of the Longbottom living room. Slowly trailing her long fingernails across the furniture. "But, you forget, if the parent doesn't wish to take on the life debt, it goes back to the child. So I would drop the wand if I were you. After all, Blood Traitors could hardly face off against proud Purebloods like myself."

  "I feel like a broken record but just tell me what you want and I will give it to you," Frank begged dropping his wand.

  "Anything," she purred in his ear and laughed loudly, and madly, as he stiffened at how close she was. "Don't worry Franky baby, I don't want you. Blood Traitors are hardly worth my attention after all. Especially filthy ones like yourself. All I want is a home here in Hogsmeade. No questions asked. And food. And clothes. And you will help me in anyway I ask."

  "What? I can't have a mass murderer hanging around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade," Frank denied.

  "Oh Franky," Bellatrix pouted mockingly, "Since when were you in charge."

  "Fine," Frank cowered, he could hardly refuse her. She could cut him down like a dog if she wanted to and he could nothing back. Well, nothing worthwhile in any case seeing as magic would hardly help him all that much.

  "Good, oh and be a dear and don't tell anybody else. After all, we wouldn't want anyone coming after me now would we?" Bellatrix laughed. 

  "Can I at least tell my wife and kid," Frank asked and Bellatrix nodded slowly.

  "Fine, I don't want that bitch tearing apart Hogsmeade in jealousy. After all you will be handing me the food personally just in case I need to make Alice a widow," Bellatrix agreed with a cruel smirk. "By the way what's the date today?"

  "July 27th, why?" Frank asked tiredly.

  "Just need to go get someone a present," Bellatrix mumbled more to her self before whisking away.

  "I pity the poor person who recieves a gift from her."

  If only he knew.

...

  In an alley somewhere in London a man stood rummaging through a dumpster. The full moon was out tonight and he wasn't foolish enough to stay out in the streets. Especially with the rumors that some old werewolves from Fenir's pack were roaming around. He didn't notice the elegantly dressed pale man who walked into the alley. Twirling what looked to be a cane the man in question cursed Morgana herself that he was forced to talk to a rat like this.

  "Peter Pettigrew," the man called out walked forward as the other man jumped and spun around. The gnarled and buck tooth face of Peter Pettigrew greeted the other man.

  "L-Lucius," Peter greeted slightly surprised by the man's appearance. No Death Eater spoke to him, most even shoved him away when he came knocking on their door steps. None wanted to take in the man who had incidentally killed the Dark Lord, while also betraying his best friends since Hogwarts.

  "It astounds me Pettigrew that you have managed to stay fat despite being on the run for the past twelve years," Lucius jabbed forward smashing the cane into Peter's stomach.

  "W-well y-yo-you see-" Peter started but was silenced by Malfoy's hand rising up.

  "Let's keep this short, shall we?" Malfoy grinned as Peter nodded quickly. Ah he had missed the fear that sprung into the eyes of those lesser to him. His last encounter with a Death Eater was with Bellatrix which hadn't ended well at all.

  "Yes, yes of course."

  "Good, the Dark Lord is in need of your services," Malfoy started getting straight to the point, "And before you ask he is a shade at the moment. That is all I will tell a worm like you, or should I say rat? Well in any case I need you to go to Hogwarts."

  "Hogwarts?" Peter asked, "I can't go there. Pl-please anywhere else but there."

  "The Dark Lord has commanded it, will you refuse him?" Malfoy asked before ploughing on not giving Peter a chance to answer, "You will go into Hogwarts and you will take blood from both Daniel and Harry Potter."

  "Both of them?" Peter questioned receiving a quick slap to the face.

  "Yes both, Morgana's tits do I have to hold your bloody hand," Malfoy took a deep breath, composing himself quickly as all good buisness men can, "The Dark Lord doesn't know which boy he had attacked that night but he is certainly not going to go on the word of a senile old man like Dumbledore. So, you will get the blood from them and you will return it to me, is that understood?"

  "Y-yes, o-of course it is," Peter nodded several times as Malfoy stalked out if the alley.

  "Oh another thing," Malfoy turned out swiftly, "The blood must be taken forcibly."

  "H-how do I d-do that?" Peter asked and Malfoy by now was tired with the man.

  "I don't give a shite just do it," Malfoy screamed slamming his cane, once again, into Peter's head. He had no time dealing with idiots like Peter the fact that the Dark Lord had sent him was humiliating. "Imbeciles. I'm surrounded by imbeciles."

  Peter stood there for a few minutes silently crying. He would have to go to Hogwarts. Back to where James was. Where Sirius was. Where Remus was. Where Lily was. Where everybody he had betrayed were. They would kill him there was no doubt about it. Peter could only wait and hope it was a quick death.

  Of course he wasn't stupid enough go think they would give him the mercy.

...

  Harry knew they would come.

  He did, he really, really did.

  Just not so early.

  July 31st, his birthday and coincidently the birthday of his twin brother. Logically he knew his parents would come and try to drag him to the festivities. He had expected it, he had also expected his cold glare and reply of "no". All of that was expected.

  Them coming early however, was not expected.

  On a normal day them coming early would be better. Easier for Harry to tell them to sod off. Yesterday, however, Harry had met a beautiful Fourth Year from Durmstrang, she was quite beautiful and Harry had decided to relieve himself of some stress. She had stayed the night and sadly neither of them were early risers. So when they awoke it was to a loud scream and Harry jolting up to see the horrified look of Lily and James. Sirius was in the back laughing as his wife stood stock still unable to comprehend what was in front of her. Remus looked extremely embarrassed to have walked in on this as with his wife. Kingsley had also come and had a look of somewhere between pride and disappointment. Though Harry swore he saw the man give him  thumbs up.

  "What is this?" Lily demanded hands on her hip and Harry would almost say that she looked motherly at the moment. Albeit she was in the angry "you're so grounded" type of motherly.

  "I have a better question," the Fourth Year Durmstrang raised her hand, "Who are you? And vat are you doing here?"

  "I'm Lily Potter, his mother," Lily pointed to Harry who was looking a little sheepish. Not because he was caught by his parents but because he hadn't exactly told the girl his full name.

  "You're Harry Potter? And ve had," she paused glancing at the parents a little uncomfortable. Looking over she noticed Harry looked more than a little uncomfortable. After all besides the sheets they had hastily pulled up they were both naked.

  "The one and only," Harry replied, "Sorry I didn't tell you Noemi."

  "It's fine, I guess," Noemi shrugged, "I think I should leave though."

  "Yes, yes you should," Lily growled menacingly.

  "Well, um, can you guys leave or would you like to see a fourteen year old naked?" Harry suggested and they all filtered out quickly.

  "You haff, um, an interesting family," Noemi chuckled grabbing her clothes and hastily throwing them on.

  "That's one word," Harry groaned lying down again.

  "Vell, I haff to head back home tomorrow but," Noemi walked over and straddled him, "Thank you for making at least one day out of this holiday memorable."

  "My pleasure," Harry smirked as she gave him a kiss.

  "Maybe one day I'll get to see this handsome face. Until then, try not to scar it, one scar is bad enough," Noemi holed giving him another kiss before leaving.

  "Wait," Harry called, "You have my last name, but I don't have yours."

  "I suppose it is fair if I give you mine," Noemi sighed dramatically, "My full name is Noemi Krum."

...

  When Harry had gotten downstairs his parents had been waiting. Noemi has already left, most likely back to whoever she came with, leaving him alone with his parents. Thankfully Tom was at the bar, and after hearing the shriek Lily had let out Harry had no doubt more people would come and investigate.

  "Harry James Potter," Lily started before going on a long winded rant that Harry didn't at all listen to, "...is that understood?"

  "Huh?" Harry asked snapping back into reality. He had been wondering if Tom would let him have a Firewhiskey, it being his birthday and all."

  "Alright," James quickly got in between the two. His wife was a spitfire and he knew it, so he did not want her yelling louder than she already was. Tom already looked close to kicking them out. "Let's go home and cool off, alright honey?" He smiled diplomatically before turning to Harry with what looked to be pleading eyes. "And Harry you will be coming to the Potter Manor for the birthday celebrations, correct?"

  "Wrong," Harry replied easily and James sighed tiredly. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go. Now he would have to calm his wife down again before she erupted like a volcano.

  "Ron will be there," James tried again and was pleasantly surprised when he wasn't rejected immediately.

  "Alright, I'll be there," Harry agreed, "Formal clothing I'm assuming?"

  "Yes," James breathed, he hadnt actually expected Harry to say yes, "See you then."

  Harry waited until they left before going up to the bar and order a Butterbeer. He didn't want to go to the stupid celebration. It would just be him being paraded around as if he was back in the family when in fact he didn't want to be in the family. However, he could see Rose and Ron so that was a plus. Also Ron had been sending him letters about how he was having dark thoughts. Thoughts like killing and harming people and Harry had yet to be able to do any research on it.

  So Harry was worried for his friend and maybe seeing him would help. Breifly Harry wondered when his life became so complicated, actually he knew exactly when. When he had come to Hogwarts and learned about magic. Running from Sapphire was dangerous, but at least it wasn't complicated.

  "Oh Harry, these came for you," Tom handed Harry two parcels with letter attached to them. "Don't worry I didn't tell ole Dumbledore about it. Consider it your birthday present."

  "Thanks Tom," Harry replied before picking up the first letter. He had a feeling he knew who would be sending him letters on his birthday.

  _Dear, Harry_  
 _I'm sorry that I have to keep this short but Minerva is breathing down my neck. I hope you are doing alright, I myself am having to deal with figuring out a lesson plan. I hope you enjoy my gift and I can't wait to see you. Happy birthday._  
 _From, A.C_

  Harry smiled as he opened up the parcel, inside was an intricate medallion. Carved out of what looked to be ebony was the symbol of a crow, one with it's arms spread as if it was protecting him. Harry's smile widened a little more before promptly clamping shut when he saw Tom looking over. Even if Tom claimed not to tell Dumbledore about this, Harry still didn't trust the man. Opening up the next letter Harry was more than a little surprised by who sent it.

_To H,_   
_Happy Birthday, I guess. Living life in the 'wilds' is a lot harder than I thought. But luckily I've got a house now courtesy of an old friend. I hope to see you when the school year starts._   
_From, B_

Harry hadn't actually thought the woman would send him a present. They had grown close over the summer, or at least Harry had grown close to her. He didn't know how she felt about him however. Eagerly tipping open the parcel Harry let out a gasp of shock.

Inside was a simple leather jacket.

To someone passing by it would seem like a good piece of clothing but to Harry it meant so much more. He remembered seeing it on display at a wizarding store that sold Muggle clothing. Harry had instantly loved the jacket but it wasn't worth stealing for when they needed food. He recalled vividly Bellatrix scoffing and telling him it was a stupid Muggle thing, he hadnt thought that she actually remembered.

Deciding that he would never take the jacket off Harry quickly hid the jacket and took it upstairs. Slipping it on Harry marvelled at how well it fit, but then again it had magical charms on it so Harry could understand why it fit so well.

Harry had never felt more safe then when he was wearing that medallion and that leather jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

  Sebastian paced back and forth inside the room that the Minister had provided him and his family with. He had to admit that even though he had reservations about staying at a place called "the Leaky Cauldron" it wasn't that bad after all. Running a hand through his hair he heard his wife, who was putting on her earnings, sigh loudly.

  "What are you pacing about now?" she asked tiredly knowing already that he was probably worrying about something completely stupid.

  "I'm not pacing, I'm just walking back and forth quickly while muttering under my breath," Sebastian defended himself, feebly.

  "Zat iz pacing darling," Apolline informed, "So, what has gotten into you?"

  "Zis is the first formal event that we will be attending. Moreover it's the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday, everybody oo's anybody will be zhere," Sebastian complained, "I am expected to know all of zem."

  "Darling, everyzing will be fine, I know it," Apolline consoled him.

  "How?" Sebastian asked as his wife walked over and fixed his tie for the seventh time that night.

  "Women's intuition," she remarked with a sly smirk before pecking him on the lips. "Now, let us go."

  Sebastian chuckled wryly as his beautiful wife practically glided out of the room. He didn't know what higher being he had appeased but he was gifted to have her by his side. Pushing the thoughts of his beautiful wife aside, sometimes he felt he was too mushy but then he remembered she enjoyed that, Sebastian walked out of his room putting on an air of grace and superiority.

  Outside Fleur and Gabrielle sat behind a somewhat confused Harry that was having his hair braided. Which was becoming more and more commonplace as time wore on. Sebastian's two daughter's had managed to wiggle their way into Harry's heart despite the boy's attempts to drag them out. Gabrielle had practically latched on to him, as he spoke French, and Fleur was always making sure her little sister was alright. This combination had caused them all to become fast friends, thankfully Sebastian hadn't found the need to give Harry the 'talk' and by 'talk' he meant threatening the boy to kingdom come.

  "Wait," Sebastian mumbled before sliding next to his wife again, "Iz zat the braid I zink it iz?"

  "Oui, I believe 'Arry will be shocked by it, non?" Apolline smirked devilishly and suddenly Sebastian realized that she had, had a hand in this.

  Harry, for his part, was extremely confused by what had happened. Fleur had, somehow, learned he was coming to the party from 'sources', Harry was almost completely sure she had eavesdropped. When the eldest Delacour had learned that he was planning on coming to the party wearing casual clothes she had been appalled. She had then proceeded to drag Harry to numerous shops until he finally picked a regular black suit, Harry was surprised he had found a Muggle suit in the Wizarding World.

  After there little shopping spree, that had killed Harry's feet and had him begging to go home, Fleur had ordered him to shower and dress before she did his hair. The young boy didn't exactly know what she meant by 'doing his hair' but he hadn't expected her to start braiding, plus he was all too happy to escape her clutches. He was used to Hermione braiding it, Merlin's left testicle even Rose braided it a few times, but they always asked before hand, Fleur, however, had merely walked over and demanded he allow her to do his hair. Reluctantly Harry allowed it, but now that he was getting looks from Sebastian and Apolline he wanted to know what she was doing.

  "Um, Sebastian, what is your daughter doing?" Harry asked hoping to find an ally in the man.

  "She iz braiding your 'air, non?" Sebastian answered ever so helpfully.

  "If she was just braiding my hair then why are you looking at me like that?" Harry questioned again this time with an added glare.

  "Well, 'Arry, do you know what zat braid means in Veela culture?" Sebastian asked and only received a shake of the head. "'Arry, it iz a Veela way of showing zat you are single, and prepared for a committed relationship. When a man wears it, it means that you are resistant to the allure as well."

  The look of horror on Harry was priceless.

  "Fleur you can't play matchmaker," Harry quickly tried to unbraid his hair completely forgetting he was a Metamorphmagus and attempting to use his hands.

  "'Arry," Fleur pouted, "it looks good on you."

  "Maybe, but I can't have this," Harry attempted to continue but suddenly Gabrielle tugged at his sleeve.

  "Please," she spoke up with puppy dog eyes that Harry had thought he was immune too. It turned out that when a young Veela gives you the puppy dog eyes it takes considerable restraint to say 'no'.

  "That's unfair," Harry grumbled, "Fine I'll keep it."

  "Yes," Fleur squealed dragging Harry into a hug that he by no means asked for. Though Harry did smile breifly, Fleur had truly went all out for this the least he could do was grant her this simple wish.

  "Well, I believe we have a party to attend to, we wouldn't wish to be late," Sebastian proclaimed and quickly the girls got up and out on their 'masks of nobility' as Harry had taken to calling.

  "You go on ahead, I think I'll show up fashionably late," Harry grinned widely at Sebastian's mutter of disapproval.

  "Not too late 'Arry, the Potter's will surly blame us," Apolline reminded him before they all took off.

...

  Later Harry would say he completely meant to show up right in the middle of the party. He refused to admit him and Tom had gotten into a Butterbeer drinking contest and that Tom had won. He also tried his best not to show that he was slightly tipsy. Not that it was that hard, everyone around him were sipping on various wines and champagne, most likely more drunk then him.

  "Harry," Lily had sought him out like a missile instantly. She took him by the arm and more or less dragged him, stumbling a little, towards the rest of the family.

  Daniel was greeting a new person every minute with James standing next to him looking as regal as ever. Rose looked to be trying to get rid of potential suitors while Ivy watched everything and everyone in interest. Romana quickly appeared next to Harry smiling at him. Harry had met the woman breifly before and he didn't know exactly how to make her out. At the moment both women seemed to enjoy just watching him as if they hadn't seen him in years, which wasn't exactly false after all.

  "Um, hello," Harry muttered to them finally getting his bearings. James and Daniel quickly walked over, seeing the excuse to get away from everybody, Rose seemed to have the same idea.

  "I didn't actually think you'd come," Lily muttered still having him in a tight grip. She seemed to believe that the moment she looked away he might disappear into thin air. Romana seemed to have the same idea giving Harry little room to maneuver.

  "Lily, we have to go get the cake," James spoke up after a moment of awkward silence, for Harry in any case. Thankfully the rest of the guests seemed oblivious to what was going on or they were merely to invested in whatever they were doing personally at the moment.

  "Yes, Romana, come on," Lily finally broke away from staring at her child and nodded to her best friend. Romana also nodded albeit reluctantly.

  "Yes, let's go find Clara," Romana replied before looking back at Harry, "We'll talk later."

  "Of course," Harry responded, though all of his instincts were telling him to run.

  As the adults left Rose quickly remembered that she had forgotten to talk to Troy about something and dashed off. This however left Harry and Daniel, as Ivy had wondered off, both of whom were still in a rocky relationship.

  "Well," Daniel muttered.

  "Well," Harry replied.

   "Are you staying, afterwards I mean, or will you go back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Daniel questioned.

  "You mean after tonight? Yeah, I do live there you know?" Harry chuckled dryly though Daniel didn't seem to find it funny.

  "But, you should live here," Daniel replied angrily, "You're a Potter."

  "Am I?" Harry asked with a smirk twitching at the edge of his lips, "I do not recall ever having a family before coming to Hogwarts and making my own. In fact the only thing I remember is getting beat by some woman who claimed to be my mother's sister. So, my apologies to you and your family but I am no Potter." Harry dropped the smirk as he left Daniel and made his way into the crowd.

  "Where are you going?" Daniel asked but Harry merely waved as he disappeared.

  Once out of Daniel's site Harry had found the first waiter, human because House-Elves were too small, and took some champagne off the man's tray. Taking a small sip he glanced around at all the other people sizing up who looked rich and powerful and who looked poor and weak. He knew one day he'd need allies, as he would never take any charity from the Potter's. He may be a cunning Slytherin but he still had pride that could rival a Gryffindor.

  "Excuse me young man, but would you happen to be Harry Potter," a woman in her mid-thirties asked him.

  "That I am, madam, though it appears you have me at a disadvantage. Just who might this beautiful woman that has taken the time to come talk to me, be?" Harry asked instantly falling into the 'rich, sociable boy' routine. Living at Ashton Manor did help somewhat.

  "Oh, dear, you flatter me far to much," the woman chuckled politely though Harry knew immediately that she enjoyed being complimented, "As for who I am, I am Mrs. Samantha Sayre, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

  Harry didn't know who the Sacred Twenty-Eight were but he wasn't stupid enough to ask her. She seemed to believe that he knew exactly what he was doing and at the moment that was an advantage as she wouldn't try to scam him. Quickly he took her hand and kissed her knuckles before giving her a polite smile. She gave him a calculating look for the barest second before she nodded obviously pleased.

  "It is a privilege to speak with you Mrs. Sayre, whatever can I do for you?" Harry asked.

  "Ah, call me Samantha dear, after all we are all friends here," she gestured around the room. Harry had to stop himself from correcting her, he doubted many people here were friendly with each other. In fact he had a feeling it was quite the opposite in some regards.

  "Then please, call me Harry," the young boy, who was slightly unnerved at her sudden predatory smile, told her.

  "Well, Harry, I would like to introduce you to my daughter," she touched his shoulder and lightly nudged him to look to the side. She then beckoned over a girl who looked a bit older than him.

  The girl, wait no, not a girl, the woman who was most likely out of Hogwarts, walked gracefully over. Now that she was nearer Harry had little doubt that the woman was out of Hogwarts by at least one or two years by now. She was smiling happily fully showing off her thick red lips and batting her long black eyelashes as seductively subtle as possible. She also held her hands clasped near her stomach and close to her breasts pushing them up and showing more than Harry thought was decent for a formal dinner.

  "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Selah Sayre," she introduced herself and Harry kissed her knuckles as he had done with Samantha. "Please call me Selah."

  "Then call me Harry," the Slytherin boy quickly realized what the Sayre woman wanted. "Tell me Selah would you enjoy a dance with me. If you are free, after all I have no doubt that countless suitors are vying for your hand tonight."

  "You are too kind Harry," she spoke his name with a slight purr, "I am only too happy to be granted a dance with you."

  "Well don't let this old woman keep you, go on, I do believe I see your father Harry. I must catch up with him," the elder Sayre quickly walked away. Harry had no doubt that she was actually going to subtly suggest marriage between Harry and Selah. Despite the girl being at least seven to nine years older than him. Then again from what he had learned from the Wizarding World, child marriages would hardly be the most surprising.

  Taking Selah by the hand he led her towards the dancing area and began dancing slowly with her. She quickly tried to get to know him and Harry tried his best to deflect the questions onto her. While Harry felt a little uncomfortable Selah felt right at home. In fact she seemed to enjoy being the centre of Harry's attention and flaunted it as other woman stared in envy. Selah soon grew so comfortable that she moved closer to him, which would not have been a problem if Harry wasn't shorter than her. The young Slytherin was fairly tall, for his age, however, compared to the graduated woman in her heels in front of him he was small. So when she moved in her breasts mushed his face a little.

  By now Harry knew she was just flaunting everything she had.

  When the dance finally ended Harry bowed to her and, not wanting to be outdone in the seductive department, leaned in close to her. "This was quite enjoyable Selah and I would be glad to do it again. In a more private setting."

  "Ah, thank you Harry," she blushed a little before smiling widely. To her she had practically scored the attention of one of the most powerful boy's in England and if her mother did her part she would be one of the most powerful women in England.

  "Please tell your mother that it was a pleasure to meet both of you. Sadly, I must go tend to other guests sho are not as half as interesting nor beautiful as you. I hope we meet again," Harry tried his best to get out of this situation.

  "Of course Harry, though I would enjoy a kiss goodnight," she smiled misheviously. Harry didn't quite know what to do but decided to go along with it.

  "Of course," he agreed and she quickly swooped in for a kiss. Though instead of aiming for his cheek she landed on his lips.

  "Silly me," she smirked before turning around, about to walk away. She didn't expect Harry to grab her arm and pull her back, Harry was not one to be outdone.

  "You should have held the kiss longer, I quite enjoyed the feeling," Harry whispered in her ear before kissing the edge of lips teasingly. "'Till we meet again, Miss Sayre."

  Harry then swiftly walked away with as much grace and nobility as he could muster.

  He also downed a glass of white wine the moment he was out of sight.

...

  Harry found himself mingling with all the other guests. Some were kind and pleasant to talk to while others were brash, annoying and arrogant making them terrible conversationalist's. Then the last group were by far the worst of the lot, the ones trying to get their daughter's married with Harry. These people didn't understand subtlety or the concept of age.

  Harry had now had to dance with a woman well into her thirties as well as girls as young as nine. It was odd, odder than that was the fact that he wasn't the only one. He had seen many other's dance with people older or younger than them by quite a few years.  He saw one man who looked to be in his mid thirties kiss a woman who looked to be twenty at most. The party was truly shaping to be one of the weirdest ones he had ever had the pleasure of coming too.

  "Well, Harry, having fun," a young female voice asked looping her arm around his. Looking to the side Harry was surprised to find that it was actually one of his schoolmates.

  "Maria?" Harry asked in surprise, after all it wasn't everyday that you saw the classmate that toy shagged at a party outside of school.

  "Hello to you to," she smirked up at him before sending a cold glare at all the female's around him.

  "I would never have thought that I'd be seeing you here," Harry confessed though really he was very happy. He had only seen familiar faces from afar and was all together too happy to talk to someone he knew.

  "Come on Harry, dance with me," Maria grinned pulling him into the dance floor and practically stealing him away for the rest of the night.

  On the other side of the dance floor Daniel watched the two dance. He knew who the girl was, Maria Lane, the girl his brother had slept with and the one his mum had tried to keep away from Harry as much as possible. She wasn't even planning on inviting the Lane's but they were a respectable and not inviting them would have become a problem. So, reluctantly, they were invited and had decided to show up. Though Daniel already saw his Aunt Romana walk forward ready to break up the two as quickly as possible.

  "What's up little brother?" Rose walked up to Daniel. "You look a little glum."

  "I'm sick of it," the younger boy muttered, "so sick of it. I'm sick of mum crying every night because Harry's not in the house. Of Aunt Romana always staring at the empty seat in the dining room everytime she comes over expecting Harry to sit there. Of Uncle Padfoot and Mooney and dad not joking and pranking as often as before because Harry isn't here. And Harry, he refuses to come, and I get he has a very valid reason but come on. We are all suffering and  can't take it anymore."

  "You haven't suffered as much as he has," Rose reminded him forcefully.

  "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to suffer. Why do I, we, have to suffer for what mum and dad did years ago. Don't tell me you don't also notice it and hate it to the very core. For Merlin's sake even Ivy has started noticing it," Daniel complained in a whisper so as not to alert others.

  "It's selfish to ask him to come so we feel better," Rose scoffed, "I thought you said you weren't selfish."

  "But mum and dad are hurting, everyone is hurting and all it takes is Harry to come to the Manor. To even just visit a few times, that's all it would take. But instead, everyone just hurts for no reason," Daniel informed her angrily.

  "It doesn't matter he would listen to anyone," Rose told him.

  "He would listen to you."

  "Are you sure he would?" Rose worked an eyebrow.

  "Trust me, he would," Daniel answered before taking one last glance at Romana breaking up Maria and Harry before walking off.

...

  It was as everyone was leaving did Harry find Ron. They both smiled happily at the other before hitting breifly, sadly their were too many people around. The two quickly found an empty table and began talking hurriedly, catching up on everything that had happened despite them both always sending letters over the summer.

  "So you got my letters on the, you know?" Ron asked needlessly, "What do you think?"

  "I think what I know you've already figured out," Harry replied, "The Dark Magic is affecting us."

  "But, have you gotten the same thoughts? I know Hermione has," Ron frantically moved his arms around in the air.

  "No I haven't, but I have a feeling I know why," Harry rubbed his chin, for some reason he had seen older people do it and decided that they must do it for a reason. "Do you have any Occlumency training."

  "No, the Weasley Family can't afford them and mum refuses to accept any from the Potter's, Black's and Lupin's," Ron explained.

  "And we know for a fact that Hermione doesn't either. But remember I do, natural Occlumency that managed to alert me of Snape's presence in my mind. So my Occlumency must be protecting me, that means all we need to do is teach you some," Harry spoke as if it was the easiest and simplest thing in the world.

  "Harry, I hate to break it to you, but how do you think we will find the resources to learn Occlumency?" Ron questioned, "The books are expensive and they are not even given at Library's."

  "Ron, we are in the Potter Manor, I'll just steal one or two," Harry smirked before Mrs. Weasley walked over.

  "Hello boys, we're cutting the cake now," Mrs. Weasley informed them taking Harry by surprise.

  "I thought we cut the cake a couple hours ago, just after I arrived. Also where is everyone," Harry looked around to see the place completely barren. Only the waiters and waitresses were around cleaning up with the House-Elves.

  "Oh no dear we cut the cake earlier for everyone, we'll have our own little cutting of the cake now with just friends and family," Mrs. Weasley told him with a kind smile on her face. This would work for others but Harry already knew enough about her, in fact him, Hermione and Ron had begun calling her the Red Haired Demoness in their letters to one another.

  "Alright, we're coming," Harry agreed as she walked away, "Alright let's go. By the way why don't you have to wear a suit?"

  "There has to be some benefts of being poor."

...

  Soon the cakes were cut, one for Harry and one for Daniel, and they were now sitting on the couches in the living room. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that they actually bought him a cake seeing as they only knew he was coming this morning. At the moment the adults were on the other side of the room talking and chatting about how good the party had gone. While on this side the children, Harry, Daniel, Janet, Troy, Kristin, Rose, Neville and the Weasley children, we're sitting on couches or on the ground.

  "Hey, Rose, you mind telling me where the library is?" Harry asked knowing Rose wouldn't ask too many questions.

  "The library? Well, it's not here, the Potter Manor is only used for formal events. Everything else was moved to the house in Hogsmeade," Rose informed him.

  "Everything?"

  "Everything."

  "Shite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50th chapter in the whole series! Yay! Anyway I just wanted to say that I have deleted some of the children and the children that were listed in this chapter, when they were all sitting around on couches, are the only ones left. The rest, well, let's go with the Mandela Effect, sure why not? Well hope you enjoyed and I love all of you.   
> P.S sorry about not posting as often trying to get that sorted.   
> P.P.S sorry that I'm also not replying to comments, that will return soon I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

  Harry would have to say that that the whole party was a waste of time. In fact Harry was ashamed with himself for so much as thinking it would be anything but. No, silly him, thought he would actually gain something by going to the party. Instead he was left with nothing, only that Ron and Hermione would need Occlumency shields but he had already pretty much known that. Now the only way Harry would find a book on Occlumency would be if he risked entering the Potter home in Hogsmeade or hope the Hidden Library had it.

  "Mate, got an idea on what we should do?" Ron asked from his position across from Harry. They were, at the moment, sitting in the Leaky Cauldron preparing to go buy supplies for the year. The Potter and Weasley families were scattered around the inn getting ready themselves.

  "No Ron I don't," Harry growled, "I swear to Merlin himself if I did I would be dancing with Tom."

  "As entertaining as that would be, I'd rather you didn't do that if at all possible," Ron commented dryly causing Harry to smack him. The young Slytherin was in no way mentally prepared for this.

  Suddenly a flash distracted them and both boys groaned in annoyance. Collin Creevy was an alright guy according to the Dark Trio but that didn't mean they liked all the pictures he took. It got to the point where Harry almost punched him in the face, which wouldn't look good at all considering he was a first year.

  "Creevey leave us alone will you,"  Harry groaned but was surprised when he heard laughing that didn't sound like Collin looking over. He quickly jumped off his chair at the same time as Ron and gave the holder of the camera a big hug with Ron jumping in with him.

  "Hermione!" Both boys shouted loudly as Hermione struggled to keep them from dog piling her. She laughed as they broke then hug but still remained close to her as if personal space didn't apply to them. Which it mostly didn't anyway.

  "It's good to see you guys too," Hermione grinned, "Like the camera it was a gift from a friend."

  Both boys shared a look at the way she had said 'friend' and wondered if it may be more to that.

  "And who is this friend?" Ron asked with a small smirk. He had heard the tone used whenever Bill spoke about his 'friend's' most of which his mother disapproved of.

  "Her name is Sara," Hermione spoke quickly before looking her arms around theirs and changing the subject. "So what have you guys done over the summer."

  "Well, you'll be happy to know that Ron and I have found a solution to the little 'voices in your heads' problem," Harry informed her causing her to look both of them in the eyes seriously.

  "How?" she asked breathlessly her tone practically demanding an answer in seconds.

  "Occlumency," Ron supplied, "only problem is we don't exactly know how to build up these walls."

  "But," Harry retorted, "we have a starting point, it's better than nothing."

  "Yeah," Hermione mumbled, "do you think we can build up shields by the end of the year? I mean granted we find the books."

  Harry raised an eyebrow at her tone, she seemed to distraught. In fact the way she spoke sounded very un-Hermione, and Harry didn't like that one bit. Something, or someone, was troubling her and the young Slytherin never liked when his friends were mistreated. However before Harry or Ron could give her a proper answer Mrs. Weasley had appeared and demanded they begin shopping.

  The woman needed to learn not to intrude on them so often.

...

  The end of summer seemed to fly by and soon Harry found himself saying goodbye to the Delacour's. Their mansion was finally fixed up and ready and Fleur was preparing to head to Beauxbatons. Gabrielle was a right mess and had begun demanding that Harry send her a letter every day. When told that wasn't possible she had pouted adorably, not that Harry would admit he found it adorable, and had to have Apoline come and console her. Finally it was decided that once a month she be given a letter, Fleur had asked - demanded - the same thing.

  That how Harry had found himself, hair braided in an odd Veela fashion, being hugged mercilessly by the small form of Gabrielle. She quickly rattled off a goodbye in French and demanded that he not forget about the letters. Harry smirked before assuring her, in French, that he wouldn't forget a single month. Satisfied she let go of him and allowed her mother to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before ushering away her daughter. Sebastian nodded to him and gave him a firm handshake, informing him to not get into any trouble, before leaving as well.

  Fleur gave him a tight hug.

  "Most people only see me for my Allure," she whispered in his ear as if it was a secret, which it really wasn't considering she was Veela. "You are ze first person to see me as a human. Zank you 'Arry, I will miss you."

  "I'll miss you too, Fleur," Harry contemplated finishing with a joke but decided that this was a serious moment for Fleur.

  All her life she had been dragged down and looked at as a Veela. As a beautiful woman who, in their mind, should only exist for their pleasure. Then comes Harry Bloody Potter a boy with more issues than anyone else and became the first person to look at her like a person. Even when she blasted her full Allure in moments of anger or complete joy the worst that had happened was he flinched. She didn't need a lover out of Harry, she needed a friend and she was damn glad that Harry understood that.

  When Fleur left Harry found himself quickly saying goodbye to the Granger's and Ron. Emma had given Harry a big tight hug, seeing as she hadn't seen him for the whole of summer practically, before she left. Even Dan looked a little pained to be saying goodbye to Harry. Ron had tried endlessly to stay but finally his mother put her foot down and got Arthur to practically drag him out of the inn. Alone Harry had time to think about the coming year, and to be frank he was slightly dreading it. Bellatrix would be the main topic of conversation and she would most likely be portrayed in a bad light. For that reason Harry found himself wishing that maybe he could stay in this little bubble of peace where Bellatrix wasn't a mass murderer like he knew she was. Where she was just the person who sent him a wonderful leather jacket for his birthday.

  "That wall's pretty interesting isn't it," Kingsley caused harry to jump six feet in the air as he suddenly came up behind him. Harry had hardly noticed him staring blankly at the wall thinking. "The way it just curves so right you know? I could stare at that wall for hours."

  "Screw you," Harry muttered the corner of his lips twitching upward. "What are you going here anyway?"

  "I'm supposed to tell you to come sit with your parents," Kingsley informed him, "but I felt like that was too much of a hassle so...here have some Butterbeer."

  Where Kingsley produced the Butterbeer from was a mystery as Harry was fairly certain the man didn't have anything in his hands a moment ago. Shaking the thought away Harry merely grasped the bottle and that began talking.

  Then he got another one.

  Then another one.

  Then one more.

  One more.

  Okay maybe he had a little bit too much but it was Kingsley fault. The man was supposed to be the responsible adult. But Harry learned something that night, Kingsley may act like a responsible person but in the end he was actually the exact opposite.

  He was an irresponsible man who had a fondest for Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

...

  Harry didn't know how he found himself in this position. Actually, that was a lie he knew exactly how he found himself in his position. Kingsley shoo'ed off his parents and they both began drinking Buttrrbeer. Then Harry stole the man's Firewhiskey, and things got a little out of hand. Suddenly some patron bad-mouthed Bellatrix and Harry sorta lost it, for lack of better words. He punched the guy in the face and ran. Whatever Auror guards that were following him got lost in the winding alleys of both Diagon and Knockturn and Harry found himself in a shady bar.

  The people there had no problem with him paying for booze and Harry may or may not have taken some coin purses from some drunk idiots that were milling around. With all the booze on him Harry quickly realized that his Metamorphmagus talents were going haywire. He suddenly found himself with three different body proportions and bright blue hair.

  Harry liked to say he made it work.

  With his pockets more or less full he spent it all on booze, which was a stupid decision he would, later, admit. But Merlin's right testicle c'mon, it just felt right to drown himself in booze. Like he was some troublesome rebellious teenager and not a child who had seen too much death.

  Then he found himself underneath some woman in a red dress that looked far too stunning in his beer addled mind. With her red lipstick and dark mascara that, in dim lighted room, looked perfect on her was all Harry needed to be convinced that he could spend the night. She whispered sweet promises of a night be would never forget and to help him forget everything else. That's when he realized that the past times he had sex he seemed to forget everything.

  He forgot Sapphire.

  He forgot the scars.

  He forgot the people who had died.

  He even forgot himself.

  And that was too beautiful not to enjoy.

  So in the end he followed her up into her room and chose to forget the rest of the world.

.x.

  Harry found himself being kissed eagerly by the woman. Red lipstick implanted on his face and neck and when she ripped off his shirt, leaving a tear down it, she began slowly kissing his chest. Not wanting to be outdone Harry quickly picked her up and resumed kissing her, eager to forget. Slamming her against the wall he bit down on her lip, hard. She let out a scream of delight and pain muffled by his mouth. Slowly he worked his way down her neck and soon he had her pinned down on the bed.

  The night quickly passed with her mouth pleasuring him intimately, and him returning the favor. Of him pushing into her deep and causing her to let out screams of ecstacy. It ended with them both on the bed sweating and falling into blissful sleep, and Harry was happy to say he could forget everything and everyone in those moments of pleasure.

.x.

  Harry awoke to sunlight falling through the blinds, which seemed to make the sudden pounding headache even more intolerable. The woman next to him shifted, her hand resting on his naked chest. Getting up he swiftly put his shirt his mind running a mile per minute, with more or less the same mind set.

  Didn't he promise Alecto, Ron and Hermione he wouldn't drink anymore.

  Groaning to himself he found he didn't have much time to berate himself as he had to get up. Today the train was taking them to Hogwarts, his home. Finished getting dressed he made sure he had his wand, why he carried it around when he couldn't use it he didn't exactly know, he realized that he didn't know what to do with the woman.

  Yes woman not teen, a fully grown woman.

  Does he leave a note?

  Wait why a bloody note?

  Oh what the hell, Harry just marched out of there with all his clothes a feeling of guilt washing over him.

  He broke his promise to Alecto.

...

  When he made it back to his room, after suitbly glaring heatedly at a drunkenly asleep Kingsley, he took a moment after making sure he was packed to berate himself. Why had he done it? Why had he broken his promise to Carrow?

  _'Because it felt so good to see her underneath you,'_ a voice cooed in his ear. Slumping down in a chair he laughed bitterly and didn't exactly respond like Ron or Hermione did.

  "Wondered how long it would take for the magic to catch up to me," Harry muttered before picking up something, what he didn't know, off his drawer and threw it at the brought to life mirror he had. The mirror smashed before it could give off a pained scream or anything, didnt matter really a quick reparo would fix everything.

  He was angry and guilty and ashamed and a whole mess of emotions. He broke his promise to Alecto, one of the only things she had asked of him and he broke it. He broke his promise to Hermione and Ron, his brother and sister, people who held a sibling wand to his own. Sighing he buried himself in his hands, angrily muttering to himself.

  _'Hello to you too,'_ the voice, the very dark magic that resides in him, replied.

  Harry didn't reply though instead he got up and began marching to the door with his luggage. The voice tried to speak to him but Harry pushed it away, refusing to acknowledge it. Finally he pushed down his natural Occlumency and slowly felt the voice begin go be muffled. Slowly the voice tapered away until he could no longer hear it's hateful voice. Breathing heavily Harry realized that it had taken physical exertion to muffle the voice. Sweat dripped from his brow wiping it away he stalked off towards Kings Cross.

...

  Getting to Kings Cross and into the train was by far too easy. Harry avoided everyone, the Granger's, Kingsley, who had awoke from his drunken slumber, and everyone of his classmates. He kept his head down and walked right into the train and found the first available room and sat down. Locking the door he sighed picking up his wand and quickly using all the spells he could remember. It felt good, like coming home good, to be able to use magic again. His eyes may tell him many things but they weren't as amazing as using magic.

  At some point Hermione and Ron found him, barging into the room but not saying a word. Instead they all used magic and just sat in silence, and it felt good. Harry didn't want to think about what had happened, about who he had slept with. So instead he decided to bask in the silence, letting it wash over him and allow him to be left alone with just the gently breeze of magic floating in the air.

  Hermione was the first to realize something between last night and this morning had happened to Harry. She was always the more observant of the trio and Harry's eyes seemed to be dulled, more so than usual. Ron figured it out a half hour into the ride, he kept silent only because the other two seemed to be more solemn than usual. Shooting glances at Hermione they tried to hold a conversation with their eyes and, hopefully, not disturb Harry who was sitting blissfully.

  Then they all felt it and saw it.

  A shift in the magic, from bright and lively it became pale and dreary. Harry suddenly felt like nothing in life mattered anymore, like an empty shell. Hermione couldn't help but keep thinking back to when she had almost pounced Sara. Ron felt like his was worthless, like he would never amount to anything.

  Then the windows began to freeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very sorry about the abrupt leaving g of myself and I have no excuses and for that I apologize. But I am here to give you some more chapters, I know I know hold the applause. Now, I know why you're thinking after reading that chapter, why did you have a lemon right as you come back? Well I'm sure you guys can figure out why and dont worry i never have those kinds of scenes without a reason.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will be posting another one shortly after this as an apology for leaving. 
> 
> Love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

  _"I love you."_

_"I hate you."_

_Slap!_

_"I love you."_

_"I know you do, darling. You just need a little push sometimes."_

_"Just, leave me alone, please."_

_"Why would I leave, I know you would mever leave me, would you?"_

_"Without out a second of hesitation."_

_Crack!_

_"You're mine."_

_"No...I'm not."_

_"YOU'RE MINE!"_

  Harry would like to say he knew exactly what happened but, in reality,  he didn't. He seemed to have found himself in a memory with Sapphire,  her pearl white teeth grinning dangerously at him. The scene sped by in slow motion and when he awoke in cold sweat he didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself shouting at Lupin with a knife to the man's throat.

  "What the fuck was that!" Harry yelled causing more than one person to peek their heads out of their cabins. A quick glare from Harry, Hermione or Ron quickly quieted them down.

  Around Harry were the Potter's, Alice Longbottom, Romana Black, Neville Longbottom and, of course, Remus Lupin who was quite surprised to have a knife against his throat. Lily and James were in a state of more or less shock, eyeing the knife keenly. The kids had jumped back and were being pushed even further back by a worried Alice and Romana. Hermione and Ron had their wands out seemingly prepared to defend Harry despite not realizing at all why the knife was there to begin with.

  "Harry, don't you remember, there was a Dementor," Remus tried to calm the boy who was breathing heavily. Remus tried to keep his voice even and quiet but that only served for the knife to be pressed harder, not enough to draw blood, yet.

  Remus had just thrown the same Dementor in his and the rest cabin when it had tried to attack Daniel, who had surprisingly passed out for a short period of time. Then he heard someone scream from down the train and had come running, summoning another patronus, to force that damned Dementor away from where it was preying on Harry.

  "Dementor?" Harry questioned he didn't really remember what happened. His last conscious thought was 'why are the windows frosty?' then nothing. Well, nothing besides the shriekingly calm voice of Sapphire Ashton.

  "Yes, the hooded being," James quickly jumped to his friends defence. Finally the knife dropped as Harry's memories began to come back.

  A blue light was chasing a being, hooded and dark with bony hands. Harry had initially been frightened of the creature before he became more intrigued by it. It however, had also become intrigued with him because it jumped into their cabin effectively evading the blue spectre that flew by and swooped low and stared at him. The feeling of terror and horror, and all those thoughts that had plagued their minds moments before became more pronounced. Then he heard voices and he fainted, he bloody fainted.

  "Why did I hear - hear her," Harry growled causing them all to stare at him in shock. He had literally growled, like a rabid dog, he had growled.

  "Who? Who did you hear, Harry?" Romana, who had shaken away her shock and worry after seeing the knife drop stepped forward.

  "Nobody, nothing," Harry replied quickly, a little too quickly and stepped back his mind running a mile per minute. Hermione and Ron swiftly jumped in front of him and between the others when Lily tried to take a step forward.

  "Harry," Remus rubbed his throat, "do you know what Dementor's do? They bring about your worst and most painful memory. They feed off all of your happy memories, forcing only those dark and dreaded moments to be the only thing you can remember. People fainting has, well I suppose it had been a problem but it's not common, especially with kids. You have to have a very painful past for you to be effected so harshly."

  "That seems stupid," Hermione muttered, "what kind of creature feed off happy memories?"

  "The worst kind," Remus replied sadly.

  "What drove it away?" Harry questioned, "there was a blue light. What was that?" Harry was more trying to get them away from the fact that he had fainted, which meant they at least had a better understanding of how bad his past was, however small.

  "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Remus replied and Harry glared at him. He didn't like being kept in the dark about anything, and that blue thing had chased off the Dementor, so Harry wanted to know what it was. "It was advanced magic, something you'll learn in your Seventh Year."

  "Great," Ron mumbled, "but why was a Dementor here? Don't they belong in Azkaban."

  "Azkaban?" Hermione asked curiously, it didn't sound like a nice place. Something about how it sounded, that and the fact that everyone else seemed to hold their breaths when it was spoken.

  "Azkaban is a terrible wizarding prison where those creatures are the wardens. Nobody in their right mind would go in there without a considerably good reason," Alice jumped into the conversation. "I remember when Frank came back from there. He was terrified."

  "Sounds like Alcatraz," Hermione muttered to Harry who nodded with her.

  "Anyway," Remus steered the conversation back to the original point. "Their here to catch Bellatrix Lestrange."

  "Catch, or kill?" Harry asked with aa undertone of anger that was not lost on the others.

  "She will be given the Dementors' Kiss on sight," James informed them, and seeing their confused face continued. "The Dementors' Kiss is when they, more or less suck the soul out of someone."

  "Their soul?" Hermione yelped jumping back.

  "Yes, but anyway, it's gone, for now in any case. We're almost there, oh, and here," Remus handed Harry and the rest of them a chocolate bar that they quickly divided up between them. "Eat,  you'll feel better."

  "Words to live by," Ron agreed stuffing the chocolate uncerimoniously into his moth. This earned him a disgusted look and smack courtesy of Hermione. They had tried to teach him how to eat properly, they really did but, c'mon it was a difficult task cut them a break.

  "Well, since we're here, mind if we join you?" James asked with a smile.

  "Yes," the Dark Trio spoke in unison without a hint of hesitation.

  "Aw, c'mon."

...

  It took a while but they finally kicked the others out of the compartment and went back to just sitting in silence. Boring and uninteresting but to them, just joking near each other with no one else even remotely near them, that was heaven. At some point Ron fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder with Harry curled up on her lap. She fell asleep with her head leaning on Ron's and her hand still stroking Harry's hair even in his sleep.

  Finally however they made it too Hogwarts, or more importantly the magically drawn carriages. It was a first for them as they had been Apparated their last time and they all looked at it inquisitively. Actually, the others looked at it inquisitively, Harry was more curious about the horses that drew them instead.

  "These horses are pretty cool," Harey spoke aloud drawing attention from everyone. Lily had actually dropped a piece of chocolate she had been munching on in shock.

  "Harry what are you talking about? There are no horses, it's magic, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione went on to say something but stopped after seeing Harry touching something. Walking forward, slowly and cautiously,  she put her hand next to Harry and was shocked to find that there was something solid. Ron too walked over wondering what they were touching and was equally shocked to find his hand touch something, in fact he jumped back and let out a little shriek. Ron had grown up with his brother ranting and raving about how amazing the carriages were, fully functioning magical carriages that required no assistance. Apparently they were completely and utterly wrong.

  None of them noticed Lily until she had spun Harry around and was looking fearfully at him.

  "How do you see them?" Lily asked suddenly grabbing Harry by the shoulders.

  "I - I just do. Get your hands off me," Harry jerked back but then stopped a little out of her reach. The look in her eyes wasn't a good one, in fact he was a little worried about it.

  "Harry, those are Thestrals," she informed him in a bare whisper.

  "Oh, Thestrals, those are the ones that can only be seen if some has seen death, right?" Harry smiled at his understanding before seeing their horrified looks. Jumping he quickly pushed Hermione and Ron into the carriage while Lily stared at him in shock.

  "Hey!"

  "Mate, what the hell?"

  Glancing around harry noticed Luna and quickly grabbed her and threw her on the carriage. Looking back at Lily who had finally broken from her stupor he quickly called to the Thestrals; "C'mon, get a move on. Yip yip or whatever, let's go!"

  The Thestral moved quickly and Harry heard Lily shout something but he was far too happy to be away from her to listen. Glancing at Luna he smiled as the girl took in the sights around her, completely unfazed by the fact that she had just been more or less manhandled.

  "Harry," Hermione hissed, "whose death have you seen?"

  "These are lovely trees aren't they Luna?" Harry asked completely ignoring Hermione and Ron. "Any Nargles out there?"

  "No, but I did see some Wrackspurts," Luna informed him in her airy voice. "They are a little frightened by the black ones."

  "Black ones? You mean Dementers?" Harry recieved no other reply than a small nod from Luna.

  "Harry," Ron hissed to him gaining his attention. "Whose death have you seen?"

  "A couple people actually," Harry mumbled, " which is one too many."

...

  _It was stupid, dumb and stupid and he was most likely going to die but he needed food. It wasnt his fault that he was hungry and this man with one too many tattoos, including a tear drop, had some. Only, Harry wasn't as good at stealing as he liked to think he was. In fact according to this guy he was a terrible thief, and a few other things he'd rather not repeat to anyone, ever._

_The man towered over Harry' small underfed figure, with big burly muscles that kept Harry pressed up against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. Writhing a little Harry tried to explain himself as the man yelled more obscurities, so loud Harry was surprised no one came forward. Actually, that was a lie, someone did look into the alleyway and then walk away after seeing what was happening. No one wanted to help him unless they thought they could get something out of it._

_Screw them._

_"Really Mike, you're bullying a child," a cold voice started dryly and the tattoo'd man, Mike, suddenly had a look a fear overtake his body._

_Dropping him to the ground Mike looked paler than a vampire slightly scaring Harry. Who could so completely and utterly frighten this man who looked like a living tank. While curious, Harry didn't exactly want to find out who this scary man was, frightened that the man may come after him next. Getting up he made sure to keep an eye on them as he tried to inch away._

_"Mr. Ashton," Mike turned around and looked fearfully at a tall imposing man._

_"Hello," a kind feminine voice that appeared out of the woodworks startled Harry. Twisting around he saw a girl with white hair eyeing him up and down with a small smile. She looked older than him, by how much he didn't know, but the look in her eyes was different. Odd even. "Are you alright?"_

_"Uh, yeah, th - thanks but I - I gotta go now," Harry tried to turn away but suddenly he felt a strong grip on his wrist._

_"You look hungry, tired and cold," the girl stated in a formal no nonsense tone. "C'mon, I'll take care of you. No one should have to spend a night out in the streets."_

_Food. Clothes. A bed maybe. Harry had to admit that sounded very, very good. Besides, he could easily escape her, he had escaped police before with his 'tricks' that he had learned. So, food, clothes, a bed, and he would be out of there in an instant. Looking up to see Mike fearfully talking to who he had called 'Mr. Ashton' Harry nodded going along with her._

_Crack!_

_Harry jumped at the noise and turned around but before he could see much the girl had already moved his head away, smiling brightly at him. He wouldn't know for a long time but at that moment Mr. Ashton had beat the man with his cane, before cracking his skull. He didn't know at the time that the girl had taken an interest with him and demanded her father let her have him, he wouldn't know until later as well. Much later. And much to late for him to run away as planned._

_"What's your name?" the girl questioned with a tilt of her head._

_"Harry, what's yours?"_

_"Sapphire, Sapphire Ashton."_

...

  Harry was broken from his thoughts by the stopping of the carriage. Jumping off he helped Luna get off before they all made it inside. Luna quickly bid them a goodbye, saying something about how the the Nargles would lead them together soon, whatever that meant, before she merrily went to the Ravenclaw table. Harry merely waved, acting as if Nargles were an everyday occurence before making his way to the table. Lauren and Maya greeted him enthusiastically, smiling broadly at him before their faces became neutral. Daphne nodded to them, and even smiled at Hermione surprisingly.

  Sitting down Harry took a moment to nod towards Flint who looked stoic as always. By stoic Harry meant completely angry and everything and nothing at the same time, it was quite the accomplishment to pull off such a look. Looking at the table Harry found Remus Lupin sitting next to Lily and Romana, whispering excitedly with them. At this point Harry was fairly sure they were trying to take over the school. Sprout and Flitwick were muttering to each other about something or another. James and Sirius were also there, seeing as they were the resident Auror's that never seemed to do much in Harry's opinion. Kingsley wasn't there, something Harry didn't quite know how to feel about, after all it was Kingsley that had, unintentionally, gotten Harry drunk and end up with the red dress woman. But one the other hand, Kingsley was always fun to have around and a good friend if Harry was being honest.

  Harry scanned the other teachers before settling on Alecto. He tried not to smile and keep his face indifferent as he showed her the crow necklace that he wore under his robes. She looked a little shocked that he was actually wearing it before smiling briefly at him, they then turned their attention to the First Years walking in excitedly. Harry paid them no mind and waited until the food was ready, he even ignored the Sorting Hat's song. Finally with the First Years sorted Dumbledore gave his opening speech.

  "Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them I'd very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by out excellent feast..."(1)

  Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Askaban, which are here on Ministry of Magic business."(2)

  As Dumbledore paused Harry realized that he didn't look all that happy to have them here. Well, actually that was more or less expected no one probably wanted those things anywhere.

  "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks, he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students run foul of the Dementors."(3)

  Harry noticed that many of the Prefects looked very happy with themselves. Percy, down at the Gryffindor table puffed out his chest causing Harry to see his badge, which oddly said 'Bighead Boy' weird.

  "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."(4)

  "Firstly, Professor Lupin, who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."(5)

  The applause was thunderous and Harry heard many people asking Daniel how he was. Apparently he gained a lot of respect being the Boy-Who-Lived's Godfather despite his shabby appearance. Which was quite odd, Harry wondered why Lupin looked as if he had been tackled by a dog or something.

  "As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, as the applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well, I am sorry to say to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his last remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his post will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this new teaching job in addition to his gatekeeping duties."(6)

  Now the applause wasn't as great as Lupin's but it sure was something that was for sure. Hagrid beamed down at his plate obviously touched by the applause that had rocked the entire hall. Harry did notice Draco sneering something to Crabbe and Goyle giving Harry the idea that he might have to keep an eye on the blonde haired boy.

  Sighing Harry decided to worry about other things, after all he was in Hogwarts. He was home.

  And he had a feeling this year would be the greatest of them all.

...

  (1) - (4) Direct quotes from Albus Dumbledore on page 97 of Prisoner of Azkaban. They are slightly modified because harry is much different then he is in the books. In case you didn't realize. 

  (5) - (6) Direct quotes from Albus Dumbledore on page 98 of Prisoner of Azkaban. Slightly modified because, again, Harry is a different person. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

  Alecto sighed as she picked at her food, her mind continuing to run through the past summer. Bellatrix Lestrange, the worst Death Eater that had ever existed, was running amok. Normally Alecto wouldn't care if any Death Eater had escaped Azkaban, she was safe on Hogwarts from any and all of them. Plus, she could more than likely take down any and all Death Eaters that tried to come after her.

  All of them except Bellatrix.

  The woman was in her own league in skill and power. She was by far one of the most powerful witches in the world. Alecto could go toe to toe with her and maybe, if luck favored her, even win, but if she was unlucky she would surely lose. But Alecto wasn't frightened of Bellatrix coming to kill her. Bellatrix would never come to kill her, just as she could never kill Bellatrix. Minerva had been right in the meeting, her and Bellatrix were always attached at the hip in school, and when they left that sentiment didn't change. They rose through the ranks of the Death Eaters together, Alecto even left her brother Amycus behind, and joined the Inner Circle together. It was Bellatrix Black and Alecto Carrow, until things changed. Suddenly it was Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow, and she didn't like that.

  "Carrow," Severus called her to attention and the woman turned and glared at him.

  "What Severus?" she hissed out careful not to draw attention from the students.

  "I am merely wondering why you are glaring at the food as if it is your most hated enemy. If the House Elves caught you glaring at the food they might fear you do not enjoy it," Severus smirked as Alecto munched down on the food, nobody enjoyed it when House Elves came to them sad. They were annoying and Severus was fairly certain that while most of Hogwarts staff could put up with them, Carrow would merely kill them and leave.

  "I'm thinking Severus," Alecto waved him away before resuming staring at her food.

  "Ah, about the train incident I suppose?" Severus asked causing her too look up at him bewildered. "I was most surprised when I heard about him fainting as well. To think -"

  "What," Alecto cut him off, "I don't care about some fainting student."

  "Not even Harry Potter?" Severus drawled slightly irritated that he was cut off.

  "What happened to Harry," she whispered eyeing the boy for any more injuries. She would admit, only to herself, that ever since Harry had come back she had been worried about his wellbeing. After all he came back with a scar that covered half his face last year, she had almost lost it them.

  "A Dementor," Alecto flinched, "invaded the train under the pretense of searching for Bellatrix. It took a particular interest with both Harry and Daniel, they both fainted after coming in contact with the foul beasts before waking up as quickly as possible."

  "And why was I not told of this?" Alecto demanded angrily looking over Harry to see him talking with Granger and Weasley. He caught her look and sent her a small half smile and wave which she nodded to. "He looks fine?"

  "Was that a question or a statement? In any case I assumed you knew Professor Potter was absolutely distraught as she told Pomona." Severus spoke as if it was nothing but it actually stung Alecto. This had spread through the teachers quickly, so swiftly that even Severus knew, and yet she was the last to know. As if she was still another Death Eater that they were forced to put up with, which she supposed she was in their eyes. Schooling her features she went back to her half-hearted attempts at finishing her food, still angry at her fellow faculty.

...

  Harry found himself grabbed by Alecto on his way back to the Slytherin Dorms. He was actually quite surprised because she rarely came up to him in groups and dragged him away, usually he just met her in her office to talk or sometimes even fall asleep on her couch, hoping not to have any nightmares. What was worse however was the look of pure anger on her face as she took him in. She quickly yanked him through the halls, her aura flaring deep red in anger. Harry allowed his hair to turn black and his eyes back to chocolate brown as if that would help him. He also suddenly became an inch or two shorter, being a Metamorphmagus had it's perks.

  "Are you alright?" she asked when they finally got to a secluded place. Her anger dying out replaced with concern, Harry kept close watch on her aura as he slowly turned back to normal.

  "Yeah, the, uh, Dementor wasn't so bad," Harry chuckled before being brought under the full intensity of her glare. "Alright so it was a little bad. Ok more than a little, but nothing I couldn't handle."

  "Ugh, that old coot had to bring bloody Dementors into the school," she growled out whipping out her wand and pointing it to the wall. In her anger she completely forgot where she was and shouted; " _Reducto_."

  The wall exploded into a mess of falling debris, remnants of stone falling on the ground. A quick succession of two more Reducto's brought most concrete to fall from two separate pillars and Harry quickly remembered just who he was standing in front of. Sometimes she showed so much concern for him, so much care, that he forgot that she was Alecto Carrow, one of the most feared Death Eaters in the world, almost as bad as Bellstrix Lestrsnge or Rookwood. Her dark aura flared as she slowly forced herself to calm down, a few _reparo's_ and the walls were back to normal and she turned to him as if she hadn't just destroyed half the pillars in the area.

  "Come on, you are coming down to the Infirmary," she stated grabbing his hand and yanking him through the halls.

  "Alecto," Harry squealed out, surprised by the sudden pull, he was thankful no one was around for him to hear her say her first name. "I'm fine."

  "As fine as I'm sure you think you are, you are still coming to see Madam Pomfrey," Alecto's voice left no room for arguement so Harry merely allowed himself to be dragged away.

  It strangely reminded him of Bellatrix.

...

  Hermione found herself in front of Professor McGonagall who wore a stern expression. Beside her Janet played with the ends of her hair her body relaxed as if being in Professor McGonagall's office with no explanation was completely normal. Which it probably was, come to think of it, after all Janet knew Mcgonagall personally while Hermione only knew the woman from school. It was quite the different experience to being there for the each of them.

  Janet was cool and composed, unafraid that anything would happen to her.

  Hermione was weary and jumpy, frightened that something, anything, might happen to her.

  Janet trusted McGonagall.

  Hermione would sooner trust Draco.

  "Now, I have called you here because you both have taken far too many classes then you can possibly handle," she stated her mouth quirking up a little. "While I am pleased that you both want to take so many classes and soak up as much knowledge as you can, unfortunately, however, both of you cannot do that."

  "What do you mean?" Hermione asked as Janet however seemed eerily calm with this new development.

  "Well, we have, an alternative, for one student only, granted to us by the Ministry of Magical Britain. For that reason, we have randomally selected Janet to be the one who will be granted this priviledge." McGonagall clapped politely as Hermione looked absolutely crestfallen.

  "Thank you Professor," Janet smiled happily before schooling her expression to one of disinterest as McGonagall turned her attention to Hermione.

  "Ms. Granger, here is a list of classes you may pick, I want you to take no more than three classes, and no less than one. Is that understood?" Hermione nodded checking off; Care for Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes, a full, still doable, workload without whatever Janet was getting to help her. "Thank you Ms. Granger, please return to your dorms thank you."

  Hermione rose, mechanically, and was about to walk to the door when she froze. She understood that maybe, just maybe, the Ministry did only allow one student to be able to attend every single class. But she would be damned if she allowed Minerva McGonagall to think she didn't realize that they had chosen Janet. Hermione had realized it the moment Janet hadn't even seemed fazed with the possibility that she might not be allowed to attend all the classes. Janet had known, most probably before Hermione has even been called down as she had made the trek to the dorms.

  This angered the bushy haired girl very, very much.

  "Professor, can you at least be honest with me?" Hermione asked pausing at the surprise on McGonagall's face. "You chose Janet, didn't you?"

  She'd give the woman the chance to confess, but only the one chance.

  "Ms. Granger, as I said, only moments prior, the choice was completely random -" McGonagall tried to assert herself but Hermione had merely erupted.

  "Dont you dare lie to me," she yelled throwing her hands up in the air before forcing herself to take a deep breath. This action shocked everyone in the room, even the small photo's on her desk froze at the sudden outburst. "You chose Janet Black, the Pureblood, Gryffindor over the Muggleborn Slytherin. You chose her, not because she deserved it, but because you are buddy-buddy with her bloody father. That's the only reason Janet even gets this bloody priviledge, while people like me have to work my way up and still not be rewarded. Will I get special privileges too if my daddy takes _you_ to bed?"

  "That is enough Ms. Granger! Leave now before you face a years' worth of detentions," McGonagall exclaimed getting up and slamming her hands on the desk.

  "But you can't do that, can you?" Hermione grinned, "Hogwarts: A History clearly states; 'No points may, or can, be docked nor detentions given until classes begin' and guess when classes begin. Tomorrow, so I can whatever I so please until midnight."

  McGonagall attempted to stop the girl, and hopefully find a loophole, but Hermione would not stop. She would not be quelled by this woman, this authority figure, who decided to lie to her. Her, the brightest witch of her bloody age. Janet slumped down in the seat trying to stay out of the conflict, not that Hermione cared her only problem was with the Head of Gryffindor, not the little girl hiding behind her.

  "I try my best," Hermione spoke eerily calm and silently, "I study my materials, I do everything I can to get the best possible grades. I try to be the model students for the younger years to look up too, and what do I get. Nothing! What does the prankster that doesn't know how to bloody shut up get? Everything! I've had enough of this, this bullshit. I mean, at least have the dignity to look me in the eyes as you screw me over."

  With that Hermione exited the room her dark aura flaring rapidly.

...

  Harry found himself glaring at Carrow as they were lead by Professor Longbottom towards Dumbledore's Office. Apparently Harry had to go there for some reason or another, Professor Longbottom was very tight lipped about it. Harry however, was blaming Alecto who had dragged him to the Infirmary where the other professor had found him.

  "Sugar Quills," Longbottom told the gargoyle that easily allowed them passage. She then turned to Alecto and decided to speak annoyingly formally. "Professor Carrow, Dumbledore specifically said that I am to only bring Mr. Potter. His Head of House, Professor Snape, is already inside."

  "Very well," Alecto agreed, glancing at Harry to make sure he was alright with it. Harry nodded slightly and Alecto then marched off, she needed to pick up some things from the Three Broomsticks anyway.

  Inside Dumbledore's Quarters' were the Potters, Blacks, Lupins and Longbottoms, the adults in any case not the children. Dumbledore sat happily in his chair completely unfazed with the room even though it was a little crowded. Harry found himself standing in front of them all, feeling like he was on display.

  "Ah, Mr. Potter good to see you, lemon drop," Harry refuses, " well we are all here then, splendid. Let's get right down to business. You see Harry we called you up here about some frightening news during the summer."

  "Let me guess, purple robes are out of style?" Harry asked eliciting a snort from Severus but disapproval all around.

  "We seem to be under the impression that you, may, have been near or around Ms. Lestrange," Dumbledore finished as if he hadn't been interrupted. He that damn twinkle lighting up his eyes with a look that said 'tell me the truth I can help', Harry didn't like that look. Harry paused and took a second to assess the situation. Nodding internally Harry looked into the man's damn twinkling eyes and did the right thing.

  He lied like a pro.

  "No Professor I have not been near Lestrange. I thought you told me to stay away from her, unless you've all changed your minds?" Harry asked adding in the snark so they didn't realize he was lying. Always make sure you still sound like yourself when lying, makes it hard for them to realize you are, in fact, lying through your teeth.

  "No, no, my boy," Harry glared at the 'my boy' statement, "we were merely curious. You seemed to have adopted mannerisms similar to Ms. Lestrange. My apologies you are free to leave."

  "Well, Professor, perhaps Ms. Lestrange was abandoned by her parents also. Maybe that's why we have such 'similar mannerisms'," Harry smirked before turning on his heel and leaving.

  He grinned the whole way to the dorms.

...

  When Harry walked into his dorm he was completely and utterly ready to pass out. Get on his bed, or if they were sharing today someone's bed, and fall into blissful, hopefully dreamless, sleep. Sadly all thoughts of that idea were thrown out the window when he narrowly missed a Bone Breaking Curse from Hermione. Ducking out of the way he jumped behind Ron's bed where he found said ginger haired boy crouched behind fearfully.

  "Ron," Harry smiled, "what's happened?"

  "I honestly dont know, she just walked in throwing curses and ranting about how much of a bitch Professor McGonagall is," Ron replied ducking his head down lower, scared that something might fly out and attack him.

  "Well there's only one way to find out," Harry informed him about to get up and gesturing for Ron to follow.

  "Bloody hell, I had to find the most craziest of friends in the world didn't I," Ron muttered to himself as he reluctantly copied Harry. He had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted and he sure as hell didn't agree with him. Sighing he followed Harry's lead and did the most dumbest thing he had ever done in his thirteen years of youth.

  He tackled an angry Hermione onto her bed.

  After much kicking and scratching Harry and Ron managed to subdue Hermione in the most effective way possible. Tickling her until she stopped. Giggling, something Hermione never does, uncontrollably Harry and Ron managed to calm her down enough that she could talk. Panting heavily Harry rested his head on her arm feigning sleep so he didn't  have to deal with any of this at the moment. Leaving poor Ron to find out just what happened to make Hermione so angry.

  "What happened?" Ron asked cautiously.

  Hermione slowly got up, pushing Harry off her arm and causing him to 'wake up' so to speak, before groaning in her hands. After apologizing to them both for her impromptu attack on them she quickly detailed exactly what had happened. Ron and Harry were every bit the avid listeners and made sure to take note of the important things. Like how technically they could get away with anything and everything at the moment. Also, how Janet was so eerily calm in Mcgonagall's lair, or office, whatever she called it.

  "Hermione -" Ron started but Hermione quickly stopped him.

  "No," she sneered, "let's just, sleep, alright. Sleep sounds good."

  "You can't just sleep away your problems," Ron retorted as Harry absentmindedly laid his head on her shoulder.

  "I can try," Hermione mumbled sliding under the covers and facing away from the boys.

  'Just leave her be,' Harry mouthed to Ron who nodded. Slowly Ron went under the covers as well, deciding that today they'd share a bed. Harry rose and quickly fixed up the room before falling asleep slightly on top of Ron, too lazy to go under the covers.

  Hormone enjoyed the fact that they understood she didn't want to talk about it but still didn't want them to leave her alone.

  They all seemed to just get each other like that.

...

  Alecto Carrow stood underneath the Three Broomsticks sighing as she carried a bag of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. She had been meaning to get these for a while now but had put it off under the pretense that she just really didn't want to deal with the stares she received where she went.

  "Meow," the voice of a cat started Carrow as she turned her attention to a small black cat staring intently at her. Alecto muttered something under her breath before looking away, then stopping. Looking back she took careful watch over all the features of the cat, which had just gone into a state of shock. She knew that cat, she knew that cat very, very well.

  "Bellatrix," the cat wasted no time jumping back and running. Alecto tried to give chases but it scurried into a building and out of her sight. Groaning to herself she quickly made her way back up to the castle.

  Bellatrix Lestrange was in Hogsmesde.

  Bellatrix Lestrange looked, or Animagus form at the very least, looked sort of healthy.

  She needed to tell Dumbledore or the Ministry, this was Bellatrix after all.

  Someone at the very least least but...

  She didn't tell a soul of what she saw.


	12. Chapter 12

  Bellatrix panted heavily from where she sat on her bed her face burrowed into her hands. By Merlin how stupid could she be, she had shown herself to Alecto, the woman would surely go and tell Dumbledore. She hadn't even seen Harry yet and she had already screwed everything up with her stupidity. In truth she hadn't even gone out to see anything, or anybody, in particular. She had just gone out, bored with her constant routine as she had waited for term to begin. The worse she would have done was annoy or torture some drunk bum, instead she saw Alecto.

  It wasn't her own fault, Bellatrix tried to convince herself, it was Alecto's. The woman just had to show up with her long black hair and purple eyes so similar to her own. It was all her fault. Sighing Bellatrix got up and grabbed the food Frank had left her, he came every second week to deliver food and do a quick survey of the house to make sure nothing wrong was happening.

  Blasting a few things lazily around the house did little to alleviate her anger at Carrow. The woman couldn't have just stayed well away, but no, she had come to into Hogwarts and mess up her plans. She ignored the small part of her that was happy to see Alecto again. After all that was just her mind still healing from the Dementors, who were also in Hogwarts, and not at all true.

  Alright, so maybe, that was a lie.

...

  Harry, Ron and Hermione had woken up in a tangle of limbs that none of the trio wished to actually get up from. Sadly Snape was stickler for time management and if they weren't up and down to breakfast Snape wouldn't give them their timetable. It was one of the few, very few, rules that no Slytherin, besides the First Years, could get out of, not even Draco. So gently getting up Hermione pushed the boys up, slightly shoving Harry off the bed. But surprisingly she did manage to get them both down to breakfast on time, a feat into itself considering everything that had happened so far. It was only the start of school and both boys wanted the summer to begin again.

  But, pushing through the pain of waking up so early, both boys trudged into the Great Hall and took their seats. Some Ravenclaws were there and a couple Hufflepuffs had decided to wake up early. Gryffindors were notorious for waking up late but even they had some early risers, like Percy. As for Slytherin, well most all of the house was there and the last few stragglers were making their way in. The only group of Slytherin's not there were the First Years, who didn't have to wake up until near the end of breakfast. Hermione kept shooting glares towards McGonagall who was chatting with Professor Longbottom.

  "If you keep glaring at her she might decide to come over," Harry warned her.

  "Let her try," Hermione muttered picking up some toast and angrily biting into it.

  "You're not protected by any more rules Hermione, I think it's best that you don't antagonize a teacher," Harry spoke as he grabbed her head and forced her to pay attention to her plate rather than the Transfiguration Professor.

  "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," Professor Snape walked towards them, with his cloak billowing something that Harry had been trying to get Snape to teach him how to do. "You're class schedules."

  Quickly taking all three of their schedules Hermione skimmed through the table making sure she had all of her classes. Nodding she then looked at Harry's and Ron's, before either boy had seen it, and then quickly listed off which classes they had together.

  "Looks like we have Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures together," she informed them happily handing then their tables. "As well as all normal core classes."

  "Wait, I didn't take Arithmancy," Ron quickly skimmed his sheet blanching at the sight of it.

  "Yes you did," Harry piped up finishing off the last of his breakfast. "You decided to copy my sheet last year and I took Arithmancy."

  "But, I thought we'd pick easier classes to focus on our Da-other activities," Ron whined barely catching himself from talking about the Dark Arts.

  "C'mon Ron it won't be that bad trust me," Hermione sighed before grabbing both boys. "Now we have Care for Magical Creatures first, let's go."

...

  The trio made their way quickly down to Hagrid's Hut where said man was standing over all the Gryffindor's that surrounded him. The Slytherin's trickled in, many complaining about the man picked for the job. Harry however kept a careful eye on those people and gave them suitable flares when needed. Draco had been by far the most vocal grating on Harry's nerves to the point he'd almost punched the boy. Goyle and Crabbe however stayed near him and Harry would rather not fight the duo who had three trunks for arms.

  "Gather 'round, c'mon, don't be shy," Hagrid's booming voice quieted down most people. With Draco still muttering in the back. "Now, take out your books, I've got a good firs' lesson planned if I say so meself."

  "How do we take out books that attack us," Draco complained loudly from the back.

  "Well, you, uh, you stroke 'em, wait has no one opened their books yet?" Hagrid asked looking a little down, Harry felt for the man. It was his first class and already he felt as if he had done something wrong.

  "Oh yes, how could we never have realized that we had to stroke the books. By Merlin if they let an oaf teach these classes maybe Father is right about how much to the dogs this place has gone," Draco announced yet he still hadn't taken his books out and done what he was told. Unlike everyone else who had already stroked the spines of the books and got them ready to be of use.

  "Well, Draco, I think Hagrid's doing a wonderful job. Sadly he overestimated your intelligence and skills of figuring things out," Harry retorted giving him a sharp glare. "I mean did you even ask the shopkeeper about the books. Or did your daddy buy them for you."

  Hagrid seemed to perk up at Harry's words, whether he knew about the thinly veiled insults was another matter entirely. Harry netted that he didn't but that didn't matter, Draco had finally shut up in the back. Turning around Harry gestured for Hagrid to continue as Daniel eyed him wearily. For some reason Daniel seemed to think that Harry was not friends with Hagrid despite the two spending a lot of time together. Hagrid and Harry that is, not Harry and Daniel.

  "Well, right, ok, I got you a good firs' lesson. Wait right here," Hagrid ordered them, or as well as Hagrid could order anybody, and quickly marched away.

  "That fat oaf probably doesn't even know what he's doing," Draco called out to everyone and began getting into a heated arguement with Daniel, Thomas and Janet.

  "'Mione?" Harry asked innocently resting his chin on her shoulder.

  "Yes Harry?" Hermione replied just as innocently.

  "Is there a spell that could shut him up?" Harry wondered aloud.

  "Try _depulso_ , it'll knock him off the ground," Ron jumped in resting his head on Hermione' other shoulder.

  "Good," Harry turned around and marched towards Draco and his goons. " _Depulso_."

  The spell flew from Harry's wand and knocked Draco back. He flew a considerable distance before slamming into a tree and crumpling to the ground. Sadly he was still conscious and slowly tried to get up. Muttering to himself Draco seemed in a state of shock that someone had actually so blatantly attacked him. However, unfortunately for him, Harry didn't really care at the moment. If the blond boy didn't learn to shut up then Harry was just going to have to teach him too.

  "Draco, I'm going to be very clear about this alright? For this class, as well as other classes, you are not going to speak ill about Hagrid. Is that understood?" Harry menacingly took steps forward. Draco laid still crumpled before jumping up.

  "You attacked me," Draco mumbled, "when my father -"

  Draco didn't get very far as suddenly a " _silencio_ " was shouted across the clearing and the spell smacked him in chest. Surprised Harry looked back to see Ron with his wand held up looking particularly smug. Harry merely turned around and began walking back to them as Goyle, or Crabbe, attempted to undo the spell.

  "Quick thinking Ron," Harry clapped with a large grin.

  "Anything to shut him up," Ron remarked before they turned to see Hagrid walk into the pen. He also brought a creature with him.

  A Hippogriff.

  Harry had read about them of course he had read about them. Proud noble creatures like these were hard to come by, while Harry was always more interested in dragons and other more generic magical beasts, the hippogriffs came close to his top ten favourites. Harry paid little attention to Hagrid's speech, he already knew what to do with a hippogriff. In fact he wanted to see the beast up close but Harry highly doubted he'd be allowed.

  "...now, does anyone was to get closer to Buckbeak over here," Hagrid called out, "don't be shy now."

  "I'll do it," Harry called out immediately jumping into the pen. Hermione was barely able to let out a squeak of protest and Ron was merely smirking as his best friend jumping into the pen with a very ferocious, if angered, beast.

  "Good, now bow, and make sure yeh keep eye contac' most important thing to a hippogriff, is respect," Hagrid told him as Harry nodded before slowly bowing. The beast regarded him gently, it seemed to huff as if it could feel his magic, and it didn't quite like that. Hagrid was about to take him away when Harry decided to try and convince the beast he wasn't so bad.

  "I'm much more different than my magic suggests," Harry whispered quietly so only Buckbeak and, maybe, Hagrid could hear.

  This seemed to be the tipping point as the beast finally bowed, though Harry had a feeling it would be watching his every move.

  "'Atta boy Harry, knew yeh had it in ya," Hagrid grinned, "c'mon, reckon he'll let you pet 'im."

  Harry slowly inched forward making sure the hippogriff knew he wasn't a threat. Finally he got close enough to pet him and smiled happily as the beast purred into his hand. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all, Harry vaguely realized that sounded a lot like Hagrid with Fluffy and Norbert.

  "Yeh know what," Hagrid seemed to contemplate this, "he might even let ya ride 'im."

  "Wait, Hagrid are you sure this is," sadly Harry didn't get to make this decision as he was suddenly on the back of Buckbeak. "Oh Merlin's man boobs."

  The hippogriff obviously didn't care that there was a fragile, in Harry's opinion, human on his back as he took off easily. Gliding across the air Harry felt it's muscles move around as if he was on a horse. At first Harry made sure he had a tight grip on the beast's neck before deciding to do a very Gryffindor thing, he opened his eyes. At first the rush of wind forced him to quickly close his eyes again from before reopening them slowly. Up here, it wasn't as beautiful as when Harry was on a broom but it was magical. Buckbeak didn't seem to mind carrying Harry as he flew as if there wasn't a problem in the world. In fact Harry had a feeling the hippogriff was showing off a little as they flew.

  Finally they landed on the ground to see that most everyone was cheering for him. Draco however looked disappointed, most likely hoping that he would fall off and die. As Harry finally climbed off and walked a little ways away from Buckbeak Hermione crashed into him giving him those backbreaking hugs she was famous for.

  "Why would you jump on the back of a hippogriff and fly off?" Hermione exclaimed as Ron merely grinned.

  "What do you mean 'Mione that looked amazing," Ron replied before Harry pulled her in for another hug.

  "I'm fine Hermione," Harry whispered and then turned to Ron. No matter how hard the ginger tried, he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes. "Really, I'm fine. In fact you guys should try it too."

  Harry briefly noticed that everyone else was already pairing up with other hippogriffs that Hagrid brought out. Hermione however quickly squirmed her way out of Harry's arms and shook her head viciously.

  "No, no Harry," Hermione scolded, "you and Ron can go flying but I'll stay right here where I'm safe."

  Harry laughed a little at that before urging her to at least come with Ron as he tried to approach one. However before they could Harry noticed that while Hagrid was helping out Lavander, Draco was attempting to walk up to Buckbeak. Not liking that Harry rushed forward pushing through some people as he heard the idiot insult Buckbeak. As the beast reared up Harry jumped pushing Draco to the ground narrowly avoiding the beasts' claws. It was now glaring heatedly at Draco who looked as if he may have a soiled his pants.

  "My apologies great and noble beast," Harry was breathing heavily his hair turning a deep shade of purple in fear of what might happen to him, "excuse this feeble human who has insulted you. You have my word that he will be sutibly punished and will no longer cause you any harm."

  This seemed to calm Buckbeak enough for Hagrid to take him away. With Buckbeak gone Hagrid decided that, that should be the end of the class and dismissed everyone but not before taking ten point from Draco and awarding fifteen points to Harry  Draco also got detention with Filch for two nights, Hagrid could be surprisingly scary when upset. Harry however decided to grab Draco and haul him away.

  Finally away from everyone else Harry threw him against the tree before giving him a good punch to the stomach. Harry was sure it would bruise over but it was not as if Draco could do much to Harry. The blond haired boy was too shaken up and added to the fact that he was slightly scared, Harry doubted he would so much as look at him wrong. Especially when Harry's eyes and hair turned red, even his skin turned to have a slightly red tinge of anger to it. This only furthur scared the insolent boy who was now looking as if Harry was a demon from hell.

  "Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco cried and Harry briefly turned around to see said boy rushing over.

  " _Págoma tou aímatos_ ," two voices exclaimed and both boys were met with a blood red spell that knocked them to the ground. Sadly it didn't sound as if anything shattered or broke. Harry knew that with the Blood Freezing Curse there was a chance that the blood would be so frozen that it could shatter and cripple or even kill the target. Sadly Hermione and Ron hadn't put enough power into the spell for it to happen.

  "Alright Draco, now that you're friends are out of the way I want you to listen very closely to me," Harry growled out. "You will not insult Hagrid anymore. You will not sabotage his classes. You will not bother me for the rest of the bloody year. Alright? Or we will meet back here and believe you me that it will not be as pleasant as this."

  Harry didn't wait for an answer before marching away and muttering the countercurse to both Goyle and Crabbe  allowing the boys up.

  Draco was not seen for the rest of the day.

...

  Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves relaxing inside their room. Hermione was showing them all the random things she had taken pictures of with her camera, including one where her and Collin Creevey took a picture of the other at the same time. To say Collin was ecstatic to have another photographer would be a massive understatement. He was practically jumping off the walls when he heard about Hermione's new camera, it was both funny and annoying.

  "So Hermione what can you tell us about this friend of yours?" Harry asked as they all laid in various position on Ron's bed. Ron's head was propped up by pillows from all three beds with Hermione resting her head on his stomach while Harry had his head on Ron's knee.  

  "She's a friend I met over the summer," Hermione replied nervously.

  "A friend that bought a ridiculously overpriced camera for you?" Ron asked chuckling slightly.

  "It was not overpriced or even expensive," Hermione argued.

  "Really? Just a friend you say. Well I dont believe that for a second especially 'cause I was talking with Dan and he told me all about your little girlfriend," Harry shrugged shooting her a smirk.

  "He didn't! Ugh, I told my dad to keep his mouth shut," Hermione let out another groan of frustration before she heard both boys begin laughing. "You didn't even speak to my dad did you?"

  "Nope."

  "That was a complete set up, wasn't it?"

  "Yep."

  "I hate you."

  "No you don't."

  Sigh

  "No I don't."

 


	13. Chapter 13

  Harry had reluctantly found himself trudging up the stairs towards the Potter's Quarters after speaking with Hermione and Ron for a little while. Through all the noise and commotion that was Bellatrix and everything else Harry had completely forgotten about getting his Hogsmeade permission slip signed. He had only just remembered when Hermione began rambling on about what she wanted to do during the first Hogsmeade trip. To say Harry was angry at the fact that he had to go to the Potter Quarters this late at night, was a severe understatement. He didn't even want to set foot in that damned place but now he had to not only go there but also ask a favour. He had, had to go there a few times over the course of his two prior years. Luckily, James and Lily rarely, were there when he chose, or was forced, to visit.

  So, sadly and terribly, Harry was knocking on the Potter's door the night after Hagrid's class. It had already been a long, long night, and to be honest Harry didn't want to deal with his parents. But he was hoping that they'd be so tired they would sign the slip without any needed words.

  "Harry?" Lily asked the moment she opened the door, surprised to find her son wearing a leather jacket she didn't remember him having. Also being there so late at night and after curfew, though she supposed he had a good reason for that.

  "Hey, I need you to sign this," Harry handed her the slip and a look of understanding dawned on her.

  "Oh right, come in I'll sign it," she ushered him in, "though you do know it's past curfew, right?"

  "Yeah, well, long day," Harry muttered his reply. The place hadn't changed that much, still bright red and gold that made him want to throw up.

  "Well, I suppose I should tell you that there are some rules you all have to follow. Daniel and Rose have already been briefed on all of this," Lily informed him.

  "And here I was hoping you'd be too tired for a conversation." Harry ran hand a through his hair before gesturing her to continue.

  "I'm never too tired for an important conversation," Lily smiled, "now, the rules are simple; no going to closed off shady places. No going in groups less than three. Always be prepared to shoot up red sparks if you're in danger. That's all, got it?" Harry nodded, the rules weren't terrible and actually kind of made sense. "Good, we need you to be extra careful with Lestrange and Pettigrew out and about." With that she signed the paper and handed it back.

  "That's it?" Harry asked double checking the permission slip. "No, favour? No, promise to come live with you? No nothing?"

  "Nope," Lily confirmed, "but, if you want -"

  "Uh uh," Harry interrupted her, "end it on a good note. Okay. You did good."

  With that Harry awkwardly patted her on her arm before more or less running out of there. He was actually fairly surprised that he had managed to get it signed so easily. Walking out with a half smile he looked out onto the grounds to see Hagrid's light was still on. Maybe he should go pay the man a visit, after all it had been a rough day.

  Eh, what's the worst that could happen.

...

  Apparently a lot could go wrong.

  When Harry arrived at Hagrid's Hut he hadn't been shocked that the man was drinking. Actually it was half expected, after the classes Hagrid had Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that he wanted to drink. But Hagrid was also a big man so Harry knew that he probably had a lot of liquor lying around. Which led to Harry finding said liquor. Which ended up with them both too drunk to look straight stumbling around in Hagrid's Hut.

  "I'm telling you, no one likes her," Harry informed Hagrid. "No Slytherin likes Minerva McGonagall. Hell, I don't think McGonagall likes McGonagall."

  "Nah, Minnie's a grea' person," Hagrid defended his co-worker, with a slightly slurred - very slurred - voice. "She treats every Gryffindor as if they were her own."

  Before Harry could retort with something about Minerva's lack of care towards Slytherin's the door was banged on. This startled the both of them and Hagrid seemed to have remembered that Harry wasn't supposed to be here. The squeaky voice of Flitwick came from the door asking if there was a problem. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he knew exactly how to hide from Flitwick.

  "Harry, hide under the table," Hagrid ordered him but Harry shook his head.

  "No, no, he's short, I'll get on top of the table he'll never see me," Harry replied with a side smile.

  "Yer brillian' Harry," Hagrid beamed at him while placing him on the table. Harry wobbled a little but held on to the chandelier for support. Opening the door Hagrid greeted Flitwick joyfully.

  "Hagrid have you been drinking?" Flitwick huffed as he entered the room prepared to berate the man for getting drunk. Flitwick understood that it had been a tough day but the whole staff was trying to get Hagrid to stop drinking. Even Snape was brewing a potion that he thought might help with the man's addiction. However just as he was about to berate the man he spotted someone else. "Mr. Potter! Why are you on the table?"

  "Hagrid, I think he sees me," Harry whispered loudly towards the man. Suddenly Harry found himself lifted off the ground and back onto the floor. "Whoa, magic."

  "Yes Mr. Potter, magic," Flitick responded dryly. "Come on now, we will deal with you later."

  With that Flitwick began guiding the young Potter out of the hut and towards the school. He then informed Hagrid that they would speak of this the next day before gently taking Harry's shoulder, "this way."

  "I know where I'm going," Harry said turning around and marching confidently.

  "That is towards the Forbidden Forest Mr. Potter," Flitwick told him with slight irritation.

  "I knew that," he mumbled turning around and walking towards the castle, "just making sure you knew that."

  Flitwick tiredly sighed before walking behind Harry, "this will be a long night."

...

  Harry awoke to a splitting headache that was now becoming a little too familiar. Great, he'd gotten drunk again, Alecto was going to hate him. Oh she'd probably throw him out of her office if he ever went there again. All of these thoughts were halted, not by a person but rather the jackhammer that was pounding his brain. He didn't even remember getting that drunk last night. Or, had he? It was mostly a blur anyway.

  What he did know was that there was a Hangover Potion in front of him, he used a quick spell to check, with what looked to be Professor Flitwick's handwriting. Had to love the guy, he knew how to keep you from not just getting drunk again to dull the hangover. Taking the potion swiftly he got up and stretched before embarking on his way to the Great Hall. Once there he was mildly confused as to where most of the teachers were. Taking his seat next to Hermione he noticed her sending him a questioning look.

  "Harry," she whispered, "do you know why Professor Mcgonagall was looking for you?"

  "Looking for me?" Harry asked before shaking his head. "I haven't done anything, not really."

  "Well, she came, took Hagrid and a few other professors, before telling me that you were to go to Dumbledore's Office, also something about the Headmaster liking Sherbot Lemons," Hermione shrugged but Harry had already sprinted out of the room.

  It didn't take Harry long to make it to Dumbledore's Office, he had more or less flown. He knew exactly what was happening and he was damned if he let Hagrid be fired because he wanted to get drunk. Looking at the gargoyle he quickly rattled off the password, Sherbot Lemon, before pounding up the stairs. In there were the Potter's, including the children, Professors Black, Longbottom, Lupin, Mcgonagall, and Snape. As well as Hagrid who looked sutibly chastised.

  "Ah, Harry, mind if I refer to you as Harry, I do believe that there are many Potter's in this room," Dumbledore smiled joyfully with the twinkle.

  "Whatever," Harry agreed, "you're not firing Hagrid are you?"

  "Well he did get a student drunk, added to the fact that many students have complained about his first lesson, claiming it was very dangerous I believe we have no choice," Dumbledore reasoned though he was obviously saddened by the fact.

  "No, no, no, you have you're facts wrong. First of all, no one gets me to do anything. Second of all, this is your bloody fault," Harry growled pointing a finger at the Headmaster.

  "Mr. Potter, such language and disrespect is," Mcgonagall tried to speak but Harry shushed her immediately.

  "Shut up, I'm not talking to you kitty cat so sit down," Harry sneered before turning his attention to Dumbledore. "It was you who hired Hagrid. A man who, while amazing with animals, has no apparent teaching skills whatsoever. That is on your head. You gave him the job and then didn't even help him, none of you helped him. And in my opinion he did a damn good job for what little he had to work with. Plus what teenager complains about seeing a cool animal in class where all you learn about are cool animals. So, again, this is your damn fault and if someone's complaining you clean it up, Hagrid is not going to be fired because you're incompetent or the fact that I'm an idiot who took advantage of a drunk Hagrid to get drunk."

  There was a pause in the air as everyone relayed what the boy had, more or less, just shouted. It was tense and awkward with many people shuffling other than Harry and Dumbledore who had yet to break eye contact from each other.

  "You're right," Dumbledore spoke quietly barely audible despite the silence.

  "Damn right I'm - wait what?" Harry answered dumbly. "You're agreeing with me?"

  "Yes, you laid down the facts and you were completely correct," Dumbledore agreed.

  "Okay, hold on. First she," Harry pointed towards Lily, "signed the permission slip with little to no complaint or ulterior motive. Then you agree with me so effortlessly. What cauldron have you all been sniffing?"

  "Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling madly, "perhaps we are just changing our world views."

  "I call bull," Harry put his hand up as if he was in class, "no one changes over night. So c'mon, what cauldron you've been sniffing?"

  "If I may have a moment alone with Harry," Dumbledore more ordered in a suggestion form to the others. They quickly cleared off leaving the two alone. "Harry, I have something to ask of you."

  "What is it?" Harry asked noticing the sudden change of atmosphere. It was more serious and solemn, so much so that even the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

  "You see Harry, I was walking in Diagon Alley the day the Hogwarts Express was going to leave. As you know Dementors are a pain and I wished to get away for a little while, and Diagon Alley seemed like the perfect place to slip away. But, as I was walking I couldn't help but notice something, or better yet, someone," as Dumbledore spoke Harry' breath became more and more shallow as his body tensed. "It was you, coming out of Knockturn Alley, can you please tell me what you were doing?"

  "Nothing illegal and that's all you need to know," Harry responded taking deep breaths to calm himself. So what if Dumbledore knew the only way he would be so much as suspended was if he straight up murdered someone like Tom Riddle had, actually Tom Riddle wasn't even expelled after straight up murdering someone.

  Dumbledore was little too lenient.

  "Really, well, then you wouldn't mind telling me exactly what you were doing then?" Dumbledore questioned with a shrug.

  "I got lost," Harry lied.

  "I don't believe that." Damn it.

  "What do you care?"

  "Harry, the more you protest the more intrigued I become," Dumbledore smirked, the twinkle was back. "Now please tell me."

  "Fine you want to know?" Harry asked slamming his palms on the table. The older man however seemed unfazed even as a couple of his odds and ends fell on the ground.

  "Yes, I do believe that is what I have been asking for the past few minutes," Dumbledore grinned.

  "I got piss drunk," Harry told him then learned down uncomfortably close to him, "and then I had hot, steamy sex with a woman I don't even remember the name of. If you want I can give you a _detailed_ explanation of _everything_ "

  With that Harry withdrew returning to his former position as the paintings on the wall began murmuring to one another. Dumbledore seemed shocked and looking down coughing slightly in both confusion and embarrassment. He did not need to know that much, he was merely worried and curious for the boy.

  "Well then, I believe that's all," Dumbledore gestured towards the door, "and please use kinder words the next time I ask you what you were doing."

  "But I thought you wanted to know _everything_."

...

  Harry was thankful that he had embarrassed Dumbledore enough that the man didn't question the 'woman' part of his talk. He had a good feeling that Dumbledore would indeed ask him to come to his office to discuss what he had just told him of but he would deal with that later. At the moment he was in the Hidden Library having just told Hermione and Ron the story. Needless to say Ron found it immensely hilarious and was laughing hysterically on the ground. Hermione tried to keep her face stern but the edges of her lips were slightly raised as she thought about the expression on Dumbledore's face. The Pale Lady, who they had just recently reunited with, was also laughing so loud Harry worried the whole castle would hear her.

  "Alright, enough," Hermione calmed them all down, "we have to find some Occlumency books."

  "Hermione, we've searched all the O books, nothing's come up. I already snuck into the Restricted Section, all the books there are only theory and no practice," Ron informed her for the seventh time, "we've looked everywhere."

  "But why is it so hard to find," Hermione growled, "maybe it's behind those doors." Hermione pointed towards the towering doors that each housed something from each of the Founders, if the engravings were anything to go by.

  "Even if there was, there's no way in without alerting Dumbledore," Harry sighed, "besides maybe Occlumency was such widely practiced Rowena Ravenclaw never saw the point of putting books like that here. This is the 'Hidden Library' well it had been for the past few centuries apparently."

  "Or you could find a tutor," the Pale Lady interrupted.

  "Like who?" Ron asked, "no one would teach us without a ton of money and even then they would probably tell our parents which we don't want."

  "I could teach you," the Pale Lady suggested, "I'm quite the accomplished Occlumency and Legilimens, as Hermione can be sure to tell you."

  "She is, I read up on her," Hermione spoke up happy to find a tutor.

  "Hold on, what do you want in return?" Harry asked suspiciously.

  "Oh nothing much," she shrugged, "maybe a foot rub or a back massage or better yet..."

  "Better yet what?" Harry asked with an edge in his voice. He didn't like how she spoke, she had a plan, and whatever it was he didn't like it. "What do you want."

  "You release me."

 


	14. Chapter 14

  Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to their DADA class after they had been waylaid by the Pale Lady. In all honesty none of them really knew what to do about her. Well, Harry and Ron didn't know what to do Hermione had already seemed to have her answer. But she patiently waited as the two boys rushed to their DADA class both having their heads down in thought. It wasn't until they neared their DADA class did she grab the two and pull them towards a more secluded spot off to the side.

  "Hermione, we're going to be late," Harry muttered but Hermione kept her grip on the two boys.

  "Like you two have ever cared about that before," Hermione retorted. "Besides do you not think we have something important to discuss?"

  "What? No," Ron hastily denied looking towards the ever interesting ground. The air seemed tense and taut as they all stood there close enough to feel each others breaths. Hermione seemed nervous picking at the end of her robes while Ron stared at the floor pattern, he too nervous. Harry however was composed and looked Hermione in the eyes as he spoke.

  "We are not accepting help from the Pale Lady," Harry denied and suddenly Hermione looked up at him in anger.

  "You didn't go through what I did Harry! You don't get to make this decision alone!" she shouted angrily. "You didn't have to look at your girlfriend and - and do something you wouldn't want in a million years."

  "what do you mean?" Harry asked and she looked to the ground. "Hermione what did you do?" Harry took her hands gently as Ron snapped up from the floor and put his hand on her shoulder squeezing it in gentle support.

  "I almost did what Sapphire did to you," Hermione answered and she looked so close to tears that Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought her in.

  They stood there for a few moments as Hermione sobbed into Harry's dress shirt with Ron wrapped around her on the other side. They didn't stop for anything or anyone  
A Hufflepuff Prefect walked by but when she saw Hermione crying she instead stood a little ways to make sure the young Slytherin was alright. No one noticed her except Harry who nodded in her direction in thanks. It was close to ten minutes before they broke apart, fixed themselves with some glamours before walking to their class in a semi brisk manner.

...

  When the Dark Trio did, finally, arrive to their classroom the whole class was standing around a very jumpy closet. Remus Lupin, or Professor Lupin now, stood there with a small smile as he saw them walk in arms crossed. The trio ignored him and the rest of the class as they instead stood off to the side leaning against the wall. Hermione more or less leaned on Ron as Harry pulled his wand out threateningly.

  "Five points from Slytherin each." Lupin informed them and a few Slytherin's turned to glare at the three but one look at Harry had them turning away and averting their gaze. "Now we were just about to open this closet where a Boggart resides. Do you know the incantation?" All three nodded, Boggarts were a fairly common dark creature and they had all learned about them. "Good, now when I -"

  He was cut off by Hermione, "Professor may I be excused from this excersise?"

  There was a long moment of silence as Professor Lupin eyed the bushy haired girl carefully before finally nodding. "Yes of course Miss Granger."

  "Pfft, of course a Slytherin is too scared to face their fears," an unnamed Gryffindor joked rather loudly.

  "Five points from Gryffindor," Lupin spoke sharp as a whip surprising all in the room. "It is not cowardly to not wish to face your fears. While I personally believe everyone should, they should only do it when they are ready. Is that understood Mister Crews?"

  "Yes sir," the unnamed Gryffindor replied.

  "Good now does anyone else wish to be excused from this exercise?" Lupin asked and a few other Slytherin's, including Daphne, walked over to where Hermione had gone and sat. Some from Gryffindor also walked over to where the others sat not wishing to be apart of this. "Well then, let us begin."

  The Boggart was released and quickly everyone began to face their fears. Parvati was the first to face the Boggart and in a noisy crack there was a bandaged mummy in front of them.

  " _Riddikulus_ ," she cried and the mummy unravelled before it fell forward it's head rolling off.

  Seamus came next and with a crack it became a banshee which suddenly lost it's voice by Seamus's ' _Riddikulus_ ' spell. Then it became a rat which chased it's tail. Crack. A rattlesnake. Crack! A single bloody eyeball. Dean came next and with a crack it became a severed hand that ran around on the floor like a crab. With a ' _Riddikulus_ ' it became a trapped mouse.

  When Thomas ran forward the Boggart suddenly became a large snake which suddenly became a worm at the spell. Janet came forward and in, yet another crack, there was a large spider that had more than one person jump back. Harry nudged Ron when he saw it and noticed that Ron hadn't flinched away at the sight of the arachnid. Maybe fighting and killing Aragog had changed the boys perspective. Harry still remembered the fight with Aragog, it was a wonderful time for him. Ron probably still had nightmares. With his musings Harry didn't see Ron step forward until he heard a bunch of screams. Looking up he was surprised at what he saw.

  Two Ron's staring at each other.

  One was the Boggart, it resembled Ron so clearly yet at the same time there were major differences. It wore a Death Eater cloak, it's eyes were hard and cruel as it's mouth stretched in a cruel grin. It tilted it's head just enough to make it seem like it was taunting him. Ron raised his wand somewhat shakily before shouting out, " _Riddikulus_ " and watched as the creature begin tapping dancing with a nice bowl hat as well, even Harry chuckled a little at that.

  "Alright, Harry your turn," Lupin ordered and Harey walked forward. He saw Ron go take a seat next to Hermione who clutched his hand.

  It took barely a moment for the Boggart to change.

  In front of Harry was a woman, he wouldn't deny that even for the past, what was it now? Four years was it? She had aged well. Or perhaps this is how he envisioned her, it would be fairly accurate probably. He also noticed her dress, it was the blue one he had said she looked best in, now the sight it made him want to throw up a little.

  " _Riddikulus_ ," Harry muttered lazily and the creature went flying away. It grew large wings and a beak, squeaking like an overgrown bird.

  Harry wasted no time to walk towards Hermione as they watched Lupin jump in front of Daniel and finish the creature. It was Ron who turned to Harry and gave him a look that Harry easily comprehended. He only nodded but that was enough for both to know exactly who that woman was.

  Sapphire Ashton.

...

  Harry stood in front of the entrance to the Hidden Library with Hermione and Ron. Both had been very excited to learn Occlumency with Harry being the only one who still had reservations about the whole thing. He still felt that it was too big a risk taking the Pale Lady out of the portrait she was trapped in but they knew they needed her. They needed to learn Occlumency.

  No that was a lie.

  Harry could survive with the voices with the constant thoughts and nightmares of Sapphire. But when he had held Hermione and saw Ron's face as he spoke about the voices, he knew that they couldn't last. It didn't matter that he could, that he knew how to deal with these thoughts because they couldn't and he'd be damned if he allowed them to be harmed because he was afraid of releasing this woman who just might help them.

  Just might, in any case.

  "Raven," Harry mumbled and the door swung open. 

...

  Bellatrix had been having a less than ideal few week to say the least. The Dementors, curse them to kingdom come, had been becoming more and more active lately. She had first suspected that Alecto had ratted on her about seeing her animagus form until she realized the truth.

  The Dementors loved their new found freedom.

  There wasn't a person in Hogsmeade who hadn't been touched by them in some way or another. They came in like vultures swarming a person, not sucking their soul but they did suck the joy out of them. Bellatrix didn't exactly feel bad about that, what she did feel bad about was that Hogsmeade visits were still on. The residents of the small town, some of which had kids in the school, had been clamoring about it since she arrived. Normally she wouldn't have minded but she knew Harry would be coming and she didn't want him hurt or even see the creatures.

  She didn't know that he already had been in contact with them.

  Muttering to herself she walked down a lonely alley where a drunk was stumbling through. Well, since she was here, she might as well have a little fun.

  "Excuse me," she spoke sweetly with a small, sadistic, smile etched on her face, "what's your name?"

  "What? Who?" The man stumbled forward trying to see her face.

  "Oh, never mind," she grinned knowing the old drunk would never even remember getting cursed tonight. Which meant he would hardly remember his assailant and she knew that the Ministry would be quick to sweep under the rugs anything that spoke of her. " _Crucio_."

  The green spell jutted from her wand and slammed into the drunk. He fell to his knees and cried out a scream that she was sure the whole town would hear. Let them, she was in a mood to torture, so she would, no one could stop her.

  "What the hell?" Bellatrix paused when she heard the voice and footsteps began getting closer.

  James and Sirius ran into the alleyway to see a drunkard on the ground spazzing. They instantly knew the effects of the cruicious Curse and tried to alleviate some of the pain. Looking around they couldn't see any assailant, they didn't see Bellatrix, in cat form, on the roof of the building staring down hungrily.

  Killing James and Sirius at the same time, that was too good of an opportunity to miss out. But she knew she couldn't, killing either of them would end horribly wrong. They weren't ordinary Auror's, they were family to the Boy-Who-Lived and that meant the whole wizarding world would be on her if either died at her hands.

  "I fire-called Frank, he'll be here with a team to investigate in a second. We should get out of here if this is Bellatrix or Pettigrew then we'll need help," James rationalized but Sirius pulled his wand out.

  "Let the rat come we can end him," Sirius muttered looking around at every shadow. It was obvious that the grand escape over twelve years ago was still haunting the man. To let go the man who could have killed James it must have been a terrible ordeal.

  Bellatrix stowed that little tidbit of information for later. Never know when you may need to sadistically taunt someone.

  "And if it's Bellatrix? We might be able to take her but I'd feel safer knowing we had some backup," James retorted and Sirius gave him a futile look before sighing in agreement.

  "We'll take the passage through Honeydukes, get there without anyone seeing us," Sirius suggested and they took off.

  Passage through Honeydukes? That seemed promising. In an instant Bellatrix followed them to the establishment before crawling in after them and following them to where there seemed to be a small passage into the cellar. She reverted back to Bellatrix when both men went through, smiling all the while.

  "Now I have my way in."

...

  It turned out that the Pale Lady didn't exactly know where the spell to release her was. Only that it was in some vague part of the Hidden Library.

  Why couldn't anything be simple.

  Harry was close to blasting a hole in her painting when he read through yet another book with no luck. He was beginning to think that perhaps he should just rip her from the painting and see if that worked. Hermione had been the one to make him stop before he made an attempt but she looked frustrated enough that she might let him try. Ron was groaning as he laid on a table a book on his face and it took a moment for Harry to realize his best friend was snoring.

  "Get up!" Harry shouted pushing him off the table. "Keep looking."

  "Why? I mean this book is in Persian for Merlin's man boobs," Ron sighed before grabbing the book and shoving it in Harry's face.

  "Wait! The spell was in Persian I believe," the Pale Lady shouted and Hermione had to hold Harry back from leaping towards the painting.

  "You tell us now, I just read through an entire book in ancient Mandarin," Harry cursed loudly, saying words that Hermione wondered where he learned.

  Bellatrix of course.

  "I forgot," the trapped woman muttered and Harry had a sneaking feeling she did not, in fact, forget. Something about the devious annoying smile on her face.

  "Here," Hermione called using a translation spell on the book. "To release a taken person from a painting. Very specific thank you Persian for not being cryptic like Latin."

  "You cast the spell Hermione," Harry said, "you're the best here." Hermione nodded before familiarizing herself with the spell. As she did that Harry grabbed Ron and took him off to the side. "Ron, if the Pale Lady tries anything I want you kill her. I'll try as well, maybe from two sides she'll be easier to defeat."

  "Hermione too," Ron said but Harry shook his head in response.

  "She'll probably be tired, this doesn't seem like a normal spell." Harry looking over at her as she mumbled under her breath. "And even if it wasn't by the time she's ready to fight I think it'll be too late."

  "How strong do you think the Pale Lady is?" Ron questioned and Harry shrugged.

  "She's been trapped there for over a century, that's a lot of excess magic stored up. Plus she is known as the Man Killer and I highly doubt she got that title by being a seductress." After harry finished speaking he walked over to the other side of Hermione who was ready go cast the spell.

این فرد را از قفس خود آزاد کنید.  
آنها را به این هواپیما فانی بازگردانید.

  Hermione chanted and the words spilled out as a jet of inky darkness smash into the painting. It pulsed and flashed before suddenly a woman wearing a white dress looking as pale as the moon stood in front of them.

  "Freedom, at last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, a quick reminder that I do not infact speak Persian, or i believe this is actually called Farsi. And I most likely did in fact get this entire thing completely wrong. However this is what I was trying to say;   
>  Get this person out of your cage.   
>  Get them back to this mortal plane.
> 
> Hopefully it was at least something like this. Anyway I love you all and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

  Harry stood in front of the Pale Lady as she swayed a little in front of them. Her hands were hanging loosely by her side as she smirked at the trio. Hermione, exhausted fell down on to a chair breathing heavily which prompted Ron to make sure she was alright. Harry kept his eyes on the lady in front of him not wishing for her to get near him or his friends. She seemed to he trying to get her balance before she straightened up and her grin widened past humanly possible.

  "Well, I feel great," she laughed, "now then I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to be and places to see."

  "Hey hold on," Harry shouted but the Pale Lady continued to walk unabated. "Hey! We had a deal!"

  "Oh yes we did, but there was no time frame on that deal," the Pale Lady reminded him. "Now I promise I'll be back." With that she walked through where her portrait once stood.

  And then went flying back.

  She crashed into Ron making them both slam into the wooden bookshelf behind them. They ended up in sprawling mass of limbs, groaning in pain. Harry stifled a smile at the sight before turning and walking towards the entrance. Unlike the Pale Lady he was able to walk through easily enough and whipping out his wand he began to inspect it. A strong ward had been put on it, it wasn't the strongest he had ever seen but it was stronger than the Dark Trio combined could deal with.

  "It seems," Harry told her, "that you are trapped here, the wards are keyed into your unique magical signature. I suppose we could attempt to get rid of it but it'll be hard and it'll take a lot of time."

  "Great," the woman muttered before angrily shoving Ron as he tried to get up with her. "Don't touch me!"

  Ron crashed into the bookshelf again and looked up shock written on his face. "What the bloody hell woman!"

  "Alright, calm down," Hermione spoke up putting her hand out. "No need to get violent alright, now then Pale Lady, you teach us Occlumency and we will try to get you out of here. Deal?"

  "Deal," the centuries old woman sighed sticking her hand out and shaking Hermione's hand. Then in a swift movement she pulled Hermione dangerously close to her. "If I don't get out of here I will kill you, and that's a promise."

  "So far we're the only ones who've kept their word, seeing as you immediately tried ditching us," Harry pointed out.

  The Pale Lady didn't answer as she pushed Hermione away with a scowl etched on her face. "Come back tomorrow, we'll begin then."

  "Alright tomorrow it is," Ron agreed pulling Hermione out the door not taking his eyes off the Pale Lady.

  As the, now empty, portrait swung closed the Pale Lady stood alone in the large library. Anger coursed through her veins as she thought about her stupid luck. For years she had been beaten down by men and then when she rose up when she killed them, when she became the Pale Lady she had thought she'd become a legend. Instead some prick of a Headmaster locked her up, chained her inside a portrait and then left her to rot. Another cruel man who believed himself better than others. Now so close to freedom she had been thwarted because of more infuriating wards, too powerful for her or the Dark Trio combined.

  No matter she'd get her revenge, in time she would kill again. Oh she could hardly wait.

...

  The weeks leading up to Halloween had been tiring for the Dark Trio. They had already had their Hogsmeade trip and were currently laying face first in their beds. With Occlumency training, their Dark Arts training, plus Harry had Quidditch, well to say they had a full plate would be an understatement. Hermione had even fallen asleep during Professor Flitwick's class something that surprised the half goblin so much he kept her after class to make sure everything was alright. Ron however had fallen asleep in numerous classes but sadly didn't have Hermione's immunity.

  Ron now had detentions stacked up on top of his already busy schedule.

  Surprisingly it was Harry who managed to stay awake despite having the most to deal with. Whenever he nodded off he would snap to attention and glare around, as if the shadows and other students would attack him. He was the one usually picking up an asleep Hermione and taking her up to the room or dragging a half asleep Ron to their dorm room and tossing him on to the bed. Harry would only ever fall asleep until he saw both were safe and sound, like a tireless guardian angel.

  "I'm hungry," Ron whined staggering up from the bed and pulling Hermione up. "C'mon we haven't eaten since breakfast let's grab something."

  "It's Halloween Ronald, I'm really not in the mood for some ghost to try and scare us," Hermione retorted flopping back on the bed but Ron was perssistant.

  It had taken a good hour but Ron managed to drag both Hermione and Harry down to the Great Hall. Already most of the Gryffindor table had left and only a few Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's remained. Sitting down Ron instantly began piling their plates and managed to feed Hermione while Harry silently ate next to them. Just as they got started a teacher ran into the room, it was Professor Black, and she hurried to the on duty Professor, Professor Flitwick and whispered in his ear before hurrying away. She had a panicked look in her eyes which gave Harry pause for a moment.

  "Students," Professor Flitwick used the Sonorous Charm to amplify his voice, "there has been a breach in security, please report to your dorms immediately.

  "Breach?" Hermione questioned, "who could have breached the school?"

  "Who's been trying to get into the school since the start of the year?" Harry shot back. Ron looked at him wide eyed a tinge of fear in his voice as he answered.

  "Bellatrix Lestrange."

...

  "Harry, you can't be serious?" Hermione asked as Harry formulated a plan to get out. He had explained, briefly, his relationship with Bellatrix with Ron and Hermione but both were unhappy with his choice to find her.

  "I know her," Harry insisted placing his wand in it's holster. "I just need to get to Hogsmeade and I can find out what she wants. Hopefully it doesn't come to death, I don't want Hogwarts to close down because a mass murderer is in it, you know,  murdering everyone."

  "Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted as Ron was still sleepy and coming in an out of conciousness. "You will not go there and that's final."

  " _Stupefy_." The spell hit Hermione in the back and she fell into Harry's arms. Harry lifted her up and then gently placed her on her bed while looking at Ron who was lazily playing with his wand.

  "I'll probably be murdered for this," the ginger muttered, "so make sure my death isn't in vein."

  "Thanks," Harry replied before rushing to the door.

  "Hey, how do you plan on getting there. Our blood in the Forbidden Forest might still be there but getting out of the ground might be hard." Ron said as Harry let out a groan of displeasure.

  "I'll have to go to a complete idiot and a half," Harry informed him.

...

  "You need what?" Daniel asked as Harry stood in front of him with the most inane request.

  "I need a way out of here and into Hogsmeade undetected," Harry requested and the other boy looked more than a little shocked by the request.

  "Well, I mean, yeah, I can do that," Daniel agreed.

  "Good," Harry replied releasing Daniel's shoulders.

  "But it'll cost you," Daniel continued and Harry pushed the boy into the wall behind him threateningly.

  "What do you mean 'I'll cost you'?" Harry tilted his head in mock curiosity as Daniel summoned his Gryffindor courage.

  "You have to come to the Potter Manor for Christmas," Daniel demanded.

  "Forget it," Harry hissed shoving Daniel once more before turning to walk away.

  "I'll throw in my invisibly cloak," Daniel sweetened the deal, "and you won't have to stay for the entire break. Only a week."

  "I'll be there for the day before your Christmas party, the day of the party, and the day after the party. But that's it, I'll spend and the rest of the break with Ron and Hermione in the Granger's Household." As Harry finished his demand Daniel chewed the inside of his cheek in thought.

  "Deal," he finally breathed out. "But please don't act like an arse to them."

  "No promises," Harry growled, "get your stuff and come back here."

  Harry found himself an hour later in front of one of the entrances to the secret passages and opened the door. It slid open and he stared in what looked to be a dimly lit hallway.

  "Excelsior," Harry whispered as he walked into the unknown.

...

  Harry wondered the streets of Hogsmeade careful not to run into any of the Dementors that lined the streets. They seemed to be in full force gliding down the streets and alleyways. Dark and ominous in the already dark and ominous streets. Harry's heart was pounding against his chest, already knowing the terror one of those beasts could inflict upon him. Silently he walked out on to the streets and sprinted across, he had only just realized how stupid he had been.

  He had no idea where Bellatrix was.

  He knew she was somewhere around in Hogsmeade but where exactly was another story all together. Harry had taken the cloak off finding that since the Dementors could already see through it there was no point. No sane wizard or witch would be outside when Dementors are prowling the streets. Deep in thought Harry suddenly found himself pinned against the wall a hand on his mouth. Gasping he could only see inky blackness in front of him. The street lights out on the streets flickered as a Dementor flew past with no more than a glance down the alley. The hand holding his mouth dropped and he heard someone whisper into his ear.

  "Good to see you Harry," Bellatrix cackled as Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You should have seen the look on your face."

  Harry didn't answer as he threw his arms around her and hugged her. She paused in her laughter surprised by the sudden show of affection before wrapping her arms around him.

  "Why didn't you tell me you were here," Harry demanded as they moved to a more secluded spot.

  "Because I knew you would search for me," Bellatrix replied as they made it to a small alcove where a dead man with numerous cuts laid on the floor. Harry almost vomited at the sight of it turning green before turning away. "Oh right, that Mudblood thought I was a hooker. Tossed some gallons in my face so I _cruicio'd_ him until he wept like a baby."

  "Really Bella?" Harry cried, "you know what? It doesn't matter. What were you doing in Hogwarts?"

  "I was searching for something," Bellatrix responded, "Black gave away something that was not meant for him to give away."

  "What does it matter Bella, you're free you don't need to waste," Harry started but was interrupted by a Confringo blasting a wooden crate next to him. It went up in flames just as Bellatrix began ranting.

  "It matters completely! Black always was a problem child in our family, and he keeps fucking up. First he became a foolhardy Gryffindor, then he joined Dumbledore as he tried to lock me, me up in Azkaban." Bellatrix blasted more and more things.

  _Reducto_

_Confringo_

_Bombarda_

  More and more things exploded as she ranted and raved about Sirius Black.

  "Sirius Black should never have been born and had Uncle Orion not been so much of a wimp he would have expelled Sirius years ago." Bellatrix seemed to finally deflate. "There was a ring, passed from parent to child. The Black Family Ring, it held our crest with the family motto engraved on it; Toujours Pur, always pure. He gave it away, not to anyone important but to that fucking Mudblood, Thomas."

  Harry stood there for a moment as he let the words sink in. Bellatrix had let her insane and dark aura flare angrily and whip around like s tornado around her. She seemed like a panther, in all black stalking the small alcove with anger. Harry couldn't really sympathize with her after all he didn't really know how it felt like to lose something so valuable. Plus the ring seemed to be a family thing and he hated his family so there was that.

  "Bella, you can't risk everything over this ring, if, if you get caught they're going to give you the Kiss," Harry informed her fear in his voice. "Think about that for a moment."

  "Aunt Walberga is rolling in her grave Harry, I have to get it," Bellatrix explained firmly. That ring meant everything to their family and she was not about to let it go just because she might be given the Kiss for it.

  "And what about me, huh? What happens when you get Kissed and I'm still here?" Harry questioned and Bellatrix paused for a moment. She opened her mouth then closed it refusing to admit that she actually hadn't thought about that. Just as she had walked right through Harry's walls, Harry had slipped in and made himself at home in her Fortress of Solitude.

  Before she could answer footsteps approached and she jumped forward pulling Harry behind her. Out from the shadows four men walked out Lumos lighting up the area. Bellatrix moved swiftly pushing Harry behind her as the men walked in blocking the exit. If she tried Apparating away than they might be able to attack her and Harry before she fully got away. The men looked shocked at the dead body riddled with cuts and saw a young boy behind her and immediately feared the worst.

  "Alright lady, let the kid go before we get the Auror's," one of the men ordered. "You don't want to face all four of us."

  Bellatrix bit back a snarl if she was at full strength she could crush them all but she wasn't. She was still tired and the effects of years at Azkaban had yet to leave her. She was stuck in a rock and hard place. She growled at them; "Leave before their's some real carnage."

  "Look lady, give the kid over," one of them stamped forward and Bellatrix raised her wand threateningly.

  "I'm not giving the kid to you," Bellatrix growled, "'sides the kid's not with me against his will."

  "Like I believe that," another one stepped forward and Bellatrix prepared for a fight. "Kid come with us."

  "Why," Harry questioned, "who says you're any better."

  "We got nothing to hide kid," one spoke up "no secrets with us."

  "We all have secrets; the ones we keep, and the ones kept from us," Harry said confusing the men before he whipped out and his wand and fired; " _Reducto_."

  The spell hit true and slammed into one's shoulders. There was a sickening crunch as his arm from shoulder down flew away. He looked shocked as Bellatrix followed up.

  " _Avada Kedavra_ ," she cackled and the spell slammed into another man's chest killing him. "Crucio!" The spell sent another to the ground screaming in pain.

  _Stupefy_

_Protego_

_Reducto_

  Harry found himself in a duel with last one but he was surely outmatched as he found himself being pushed back further and further. Bellatrix finished off the one on the ground and the one with an arm cut off before shooting the Killing Curse and ending the last one's life. Harry was breathing heavily as it ended and stared wide eyed at the dead men in front of him. The one whose arm he had blown off stared into the sky horror and pain etched on to his face.

  "Merlin's man boobs," Harry mumbled as he stumbled out of the alley. Bellatrix was beside him in a moment and Harry stared at the carnage before him. He had seen Bellatrix kill people before, he had even helped but those were Auror's seeking to kill her or take her away or shifty store clerks who had nothing to live for anyway. These were just people, he had seen one of those men walking with a little girl, most likely his daughter. And he had killed him, or at the very least he helped with it.

  "Sh, sh, sh," Bellatrix shushed, "this is death Harry, in all it's glory."

  "It doesn't seem very glorious," Harry whispered but if she heard him she didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, been awhile right? Heh. I'm not going to make up some excuses but I feel like you guys, at the very least, are owed an explanation. You see, to put it bluntly, I'm failing at least three of my four classes so.....yeah. But I'm getting better and I'm understanding things so I think i should be able to get back into the swing of things. So that's the reason take it as you wish I suppose. 
> 
> Now one of the reasons for this chapter was, I'm sure many of you have heard this, but Stan Lee is dead. That man was a good portion of my childhood let me tell you that and I'm going to miss him. I'm sure a lot of you caught some references, there were four refrences two were really obvious while the other two might take some digging. Tell me if you guys caught them. So even though I know Stan Lee has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter he does have something to do with me so I guess you could consider this dedicated to him. 
> 
> RIP Stan Lee, you absolute legend. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support love you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

  Daniel sat on the purple sleeping bag that Dumbledore had given them. The whole school was currently packed into the Great Hall, which was thankfully big enough for all of them. Janet and Thomas had already fallen asleep, both of them resting near him as if afraid Bellatrix might come bursting through the doors to kill him. It was favourable for them that Bellatrix hadn't come during any other night, Halloween had kept them in the Great Hall for longer than normal. Daniel thought back to how his dad and mum had hounded him the moment he walked in, scared to death that he might have been found by her. They had tried to find Harry but Daniel had assured them that he was with Hermione and Ron and was perfectly safe. It had taken some persuasion and Ivy's help to make them not go and check.

  Ugh, now he was wracked by guilt, he had been so happy to make a deal with Harry that he had disregarded his brother's safety. He had given him his Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauder's Map, which Daniel had opened and not told Harry how to close or reopen. Harry might already be dead for all he knew, maybe Bellatrix was torturing him, countless terrible thoughts wracked his brain that he barely noticed when Dumbledore walked into the room talking with Percy. Daniel quickly hid under his sleeping bag and tried to listen in on their conversation. Once they got close he was able to hear then ending of the conversation before his dad had walked in.

  "Dumbledore," James greeted, "the whole school has been searched, there's no sign of her anywhere."

  "So she has escaped," Dumbledore replied wearily, "no point taking them back to their dorms now. Percy take them back in the morning, for now guard the entrance." Percy nodded before taking off dutifully to the entrance of the Hall. "Don't say it James."

  "I expressed my concerns when you hired her, and now look," James ignored the warning and spoke up. "Bellatrix Lestrange invaded the castle and attacked the Fat Lady."

  "No professor would aide Bellatrix, I know that as fact," Dumbledore spoke coldly and James looked a little abashed. "How Bellatrix has entered however is baffling, and why on Halloween."

  "She probably lost track of time on the run, we're lucky she had," James suggested and though Dumbledore nodded his face was inquisitive.

  "Perhaps," Dumbledore said though he didn't sound as if he believed that. "No matter let us make sure the school and Hogsmeade is secure. And that the Dementors do not try to enter the school."

  They then marched off the door shutting behind them leaving Daniel to stare at the roof in wonder. His parents said that Bellatrix might be coming for them and Daniel was not going to lie and say he wasn't afraid. What if she did make it to them? What if she murdered them? Would it be his fault?

...

  Harry made it back to the school in the early hours of the morning. Making it stealthily and dropping the cloak and map on top of Daniel's sleeping form. He then sat next to Hermione and Ron who had sometime during the night fallen asleep. Considering how they looked they probably hadn't chosen to fall asleep. Ron's head wan in an awkward angle leaning against the wall and Hermione looked to have slide off the wall her hair stretching up the wall. Chuckling to himself he waited for them to wake up, in which they both squeezed him tight and Hermione made many, many threats against him if he ever did that again.

  After explaining what had happened they hadn't really cared much about the dead men more about how it affected Harry. Even though Hermione and Ron tried to comfort him it was apparent that though Harry pretended it worked to them they could tell that it didn't. He still felt guilty about the whole thing.

  The weeks went by and everyone kept the attack in the back of their mind. The Daily Prophet had already published a story, written by a writer called Rita Skeeter, it painted the school in very bad light to say the least. Actually that was a severe understatement because according to her story Dumbledore was a senile old fool who had lost his power and could barely do a simple Levitation Charm. The beginning was true but Harry would never deny that Dumbledore was a powerful wizard.

  Weirdly enough through the weeks following Harry had the feeling that he was being followed and watched. Looking around he began to notice the teachers and the prefects and Headboy and Headgirl were stalking him. They did the same to the Black's, Lupin's and Rose, Daniel and Ivy. Troy seemed to have gotten so annoyed he almost hexed Percy after the Headboy had disrupted a chance to ask Rose to Hogsmeade.

  So Harry was not that surprised when he was called into Snape's office with the man looking afraid as he entered. The Master Occlumens masked his fear easily enough, before Harry could really catch it, and briskly told him to sit down.

  "Mister Potter, how much do you know about Bellatrix Lestrange," Snape asked with a raided eyebrow.

  "Not much," Harry lied, he liked to think he knew Bellatrix fairly well. Then again while he had known her for a few months Snape seemed to act as if he knew her like the back of his hand.

  "I would think not, I will keep this brief as I have business to attend to. She is cruel, she is insanity made in physical form, she has brought untold sorrow to not only others but to your family specifically." Snape spoke coldly and in a matter of fact voice. "She is also the Dark Lord's most devout and trusted follower."

  "I know this sir, the Potter's have made it extremely clear," Harry answered. "But why are you telling me this?"

  "You are hereby removed from the Slytherin House Team," Snape informed him with a tone of finality.

  "What?" Harry jumped up, "you can't do that!"

  "I can Mister Potter," Snape barked out, "and I have."

  "Please sir, Quidditch isn't dangerous and I highly doubt that Bellatrix will attack during a Quidditch game or practice," Harry pleaded, "I mean Flint may not be the most powerful wizard but he would kill someone if they tried to come between him and winning."

  "You are right about that," the Potions Master agreed, "very well but Madam Hooch will be overseeing the practices."

  "Thank you Professor," Harry thanked the man before getting up. He paused at the door turning back and asking him; "sir, are you afraid of Bellatrix."

  "Not at all," Severus lied and Harry could tell, "that will be all Mister Potter."

...

  The first Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch Match was swiftly making it's way towards them. Lauren and Maya had claimed that Flint had never before worked them so close to the bone. Then again this was the first year that Larris Oakton hadn't been around, for the first time Marcus Flint was team captain and King of Slytherin. Losing would make him seem weak and he seemed to be taking this to the extreme. A Fifth Year Chaser had passed out from exaughion and Flint had told the teen to get up or he would be kicked off the team. Thankfully Madam Hooch had intervened at that point and informed him under no circumstance would he continue practice with his team looking as it did. He had scoffed but agreed and let them go but not before taking Harry aside.

  They stood outside the castle, in one of the halls that had an open roof and looked right into the courtyard. The winds howled and pushed against almost shoving them over where they stood. The winds were swiftly picking up over the days and according to Flitwick they would only grow worse and worse until they found themselves rocked by a terrible storm. Flint seemed to not like that as he had began tapping the stone nervously before speaking.

  "Draco will be inexplicably injured so we cannot play the next game," Flint informed Harry who looked at the older teen incredulously.

  "You have to be joking," Harry barked out a fake laugh, "how badly are you going to injure him."

  "Who said he'd actually be injured, we'll only pretend he is," Flint shrugged, "he'll milk it to the game."

  "You want to cower away like that?" Harry demanded and Flint finally looked at him before pointing to the storm.

  "You want to go out there and play in this whether?" Flint barked out pointing to then winds that were destroying the field.

  "No, not exactly," Harry admitted sheepishly before turning around and speaking up, "but we will not cower away, this is your first and only year of being King of Slytherin and this is how you want it to be remembered? With you tucking your tail and running?"

  "No," Flint confided, "but what if we lose?"

  "Oh c'mon we might not have the Gryffindor bravery but show some spine," Harry grinned, "besides we'll show them all that Slytherin isn't a team to go down easy."

  "And if we do lose then some of their teammates might accidentally fall down some stairs," Marcus grinned, "brilliant."

  "Not what I meant but I love the enthusiasm," Harry laughed.

  They both stood there and watched as the storm raged on.

...

  Harry loved Defence Against the Dark Arts class, even with Professor Lupin, the man was a good teacher admittedly, but Snape was very, very cruel. He had given them a two page essay and told them that it was due next week, Harry had decided not to do it. Not like it mattered anyway he was more concerned with the buffeting winds and the imminent game they were to play. Hermione was so worried she had forgone studying and Ron was so worried he had eaten the bare minimum at breakfast.

  Currently they were sitting in their room and Harry couldn't help but feel a calm before the storm. Despite their being a very real storm happening outside. Hermione was riffling through a spellbook muttering under her breath about spells that might help him. There were rules against spells on brooms but there were none about spells on the person. Hermione was hoping to use this loophole while Ron was trying to get Harry to eat.

  "C'mon mate you need some food in you," Ron urged him.

  "I know but...I've never felt this worried about a game. I don't know why, this one feels more dangerous," Harry muttered and Hermione snapped her book shut loudly.

  "That's because there is a storm outside and Madam Hooch still thinks it's perfectly okay to play. Damn woman," Hermione cursed and both Harry and Ron looked at her wide eyed. "Oh quit it you two, I'm stressed."

  "Aw Hermione, you do care," Harry gushed and tackled her on to the bed with Ron dog piling them.

  "Alright, alright," Hermione laugher loudly before both boys got off of her grinning widely.

  "You don't need to worry about me, it's just a little rain," Harry shrugged and Hermione nodded with a little sigh.

  "I know it's just rain but so far every year continuously something bad happens on the first game," Hermione groaned putting her forehead on his shoulder. "Why couldn't you pick a less dangerous sport, like Competitive Gobstones?"

  "Blimey have you seen the people in Competitive Gobstones, their dangerous," Ron mock shuddered earning him a half slap by Hermione.

  "You're hilarious," Hermione let out an insufferable sigh.

...

  Harry stood with Marcus as they prepared for the game. The winds were howling and the rain pelted them like stones. Marcus gave Harry a glare that clearly said it was his fault they were there. Lauren and Maya were shivering but held their beater bats tightly. Draco looked as if he was freezing but still he managed to look as regal as possible. Harry supposed that maybe the boy's parents were in the stands watching him.

  The game started off fast pace with the ball being thrown around before it suddenly became clear that not everyone knew who each other were. A Gryffindor Beater had hit the Bludger towards on of his own teams Chaser. A Slytherin Chaser had passed the Quaffle to a Gryffindor Chaser, that had then been hit by a Bludger. Harry saw it as beneficial to stay away from the terror and took to the skies where he found Daniel with his broom rocking. He flew up next to him and both sat there in silence.

  "Glad to see you're alright!" Daniel shouted, which was the only way to hear each other.

  "Yeah, it's like a circus down there," Harry called back but Daniel shook his head.

  "I mean when you went to Hogsmeade," Daniel paused. "You still haven't told me why you went there."

  "I'm not telling," Harry smirked and Daniel rolled his eyes in reply.

  "You, um, you don't have to go to the party," Daniel informed him and Harry could barely pick it up over the roaring storm.

  "I made a deal, I won't go back on it," Harry replied after a long moment of silence. There were a few reasons why he decided to go, one being that he would have access to the Potter Library and second because he would see Rose. A few other reasons was that there might be priceless artifacts that happen to go missing the day Harry left. Looking over he saw Daniel smiling broadly and realized what it meant to the boy. Harry supposed he had grown since First Year, and Harry did promise not to judge him by his idiotic family. "Besides I'll be able to mock you outside of school."

  Daniel grinned before pointing ahead, "the Snitch!" He exclaimed.

  Both boys raced towards it flying as fast as they could. Their brooms raced around each other and from the ground it looked as if green and red danced around each other and into the sky. They flew and flew until their brooms refused to move anymore and cursed as the golden Snitch flew away.

  "Harry," Daniel spoke fearfully and Harry look around with wide eyes.

  They were surrounded by Dementors.

  The deathly looking creatures flew around them like birds to prey. Harry froze for a moment remembering what those horrid bastards had done to him the last time. Flying around both boys tried to find an exit but the Dementors closed in on them and Daniel began to feel light headed.

  "Harry," he muttered weakly and though Harry didn't hear him he saw him fall.

  "Shit," Harry cursed, "Daniel!"

  Harry barely moved before a Dementor cut him off and he began to feel light headed.

  _"You are mine!"_

_"Mine!"_

_"Nobody else's!"_

  He then heard his own soul shattering scream before inky blackness took over.

...

  On the ground most of the crowd looked up to see the Dementors and Dumbledore rose angrily as did the teachers and Aurors. The ones who could summoned Patronus's and sent them towards the Dementors but the damage was done. Daniel was the first they could see plummeting down but Harry was quick to follow. Dumbledore shot out a spell that managed to stop both boys and they gently fell to the earth.

  Looking none the worse for wear they were quickly carting off to the Infirmary while Flitwick claimed he was going to go grab their brooms.

  The Potter, Black and Lupin clan stayed with them for as long as possible. They took shifts as they all had jobs but what surprised them most was Janet, Thomas, Ron and Hermione. They had refused to leave the Infirmary until Madam Pomfrey dragged them out, which only worked for Janet and Thomas. Ron had drawn his wand and Mcgonagall threatened point reduction but Hermione had just ignored her.

  "Deduct as many points as you wish and give us as many detentions as you want. We're not leaving and there is nothing you can do about it," she had growled out when they tried yet again to take them away.

  Slytherin lost seventy five points but anyone who angrily came at Hermione and Ron found themselves on their ass. Not that many could even reach them as the only time they left the Infirmary was to go to the washroom, which was rare and Madam Pomfrey was slightly worried with how little they had to go to the washroom. Plus they were barely eating and behind in classes, not that they seemed to care at all.

  It was on the third day did Daniel awake which had been a huge deal. Three days were already three days too long in Madam Pomfrey's opinion, not that she told anyone but Dumbledore that little fact. Daniel had been met with smiles and laughter before he had asked about Harry and discovered the boy was still asleep.

  A little over three hours later, however, Harry awoke.

  "Who got the license plate of the bus that hit me?" Harry asked groggily and Ron and Hermione pounced on him.

  "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, I need to check him over," Madam Pomfrey declared but they ignore them as Hermione then slapped Harry.

  "Nothing can happen Hermione, it's just Quidditch," Hermione mocked and Harry laughed before hugging them both.

  "Sorry," Harry mumbled.

  "You're forgiven mate," Ron smiled hugging back. "But please don't fall off your broom again."

  "My broom!" Harry shouted jumping up, "where is it?"

  "Oh yeah, where's my broom too?" Daniel spoke up.

  "Both of your brooms took a tumble towards the Whomping Willow," Lily informed them while Sirius and Remus showed them their broken brooms pieces.

  Harry placed the shatter remnants of his broom next to his bedside feeling as if he had lost something. Daniel did not have quite as much attachment to his and just told Remus to throw it away. Harry however said he wasn't going to throw it away, despite them telling him that it was unfixable.

  "The game ended in a tie," Romana told them after they had asked for the tenth time. "Since neither Seeker was available they just took the score which happened to be a tie, Angelina scored the last point which tied it up."

  Harry was forced to stay in the Infirmary for the next few days and it was mostly tedious and annoying. He did manage to get Hermione and Ron to return to their classes and send mail to Fleur and Gabrielle telling them why he hadn't responded in awhile. Hermione had already caught up in her classes and Ron was slowly working his way back up. Currently both of them were fast asleep, Hermione on the chair curled up while Ron's head rested on the bed.

  Kingsley hadn't visited yet so it was a surprise to see him walk through the doors right before visiting time was supposed to end. He ignored the Marauder Family who had been spending a lot of time there and went straight to Harry. They hadn't spoke since the whole Kingsley accidentally getting Harry drunk fiasco and Kingsley knew Harry still held resentment towards him for it. Walking over he handed Harry a box which he took hesitantly.

  Opening it up Harry found that inside were a beautiful pair of earrings. Harry stared at them with a little awe and inspected them. There was writing on them and he squinted trying to make out the words.

  "Familia super omnia," Kingsley spoke up before Harry could speak, "it means 'family above all', the jeweler told me that it was extremely hard to inscribe it but I ordered him to do it anyway. It's the Shaklebolt motto."

  "Why'd you put that on?" Harry questioned, "I mean I'm not a Shaklebolt and I don't really like my family."

  "It says 'family' not 'blood'," Kingsley stressed the words, "your family is currently curled up on a chair and taking up half your bed space." Kingsley pointed to Hermione and Ron who were currently doing just that.

  Harry continued in his mind thinking, they're also in their office scared and cursing that they can't visits me. They are also in Hogsmeade having no idea what just happened and probably wondering where I was last Hogsmeade visit. Though he dared not say that aloud.

  "Thank you," Harry mumbled with a smile on his face as he put them on. "They're wonderful."

  "My pleasure."

...

  It took awhile but Harry was finally allowed to get out of the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had said he was ready to go and Harry immediately went to the one place he'd been hoping to go to since he woke up. So nervously he entered Professor Carrow's room and smiled when she took notice of him. She let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in front of her shifting slightly.

  "I have a question," Harry forgo a greeting wanting to speak before he either lost his bravery or decided that he was an idiot to ask her.

  "What is it?" Alecto asked, happy to see Harry safe and sound.

  "Did you know Bellatrix personally?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so you guys thought this was abandoned did you? Just 'cause I've been away for about three months everyone's suddenly like 'oh it's abandoned!' For shame. Wait, actually no, I have been away for awhile so you're not wrong for thinking that. Oh well. 
> 
> Love all of you and thanks for the support.

  Harry laid on his bed Hermione humming next to him and Ron quietly sitting cross legged next to Harry reading a book on Vampires. Hermione was happily packing her bag her thoughts drifting towards seeing Sara again seeing as, so far, they could only exchange letters. Sara, thankfully, didn't question it when Hedwig flew into her room and deposited a letter before waiting for one in return. She had only commented on it being odd but Hermione had brushed off her concerns easily enough. Pausing in her humming she observed the two boys who were silent next to her. Harry had talked to Alecto and afterwards he has been a little too quiet, refusing to speak about what had happened. Ron seemed to be a little angry with the fact that he would be left at Hogwarts for a couple days alone. He had refused to go home and Percy had passed along the notice to his mother who had yet to reply. Even though Ron pretended that his mothers lack of reply no longer hurt him Hermione knew better. She had seen Ron in the moments where he thought no one else was watching staring out the window as if Errol, the Weasley owl, would plonk his way in and die on table giving Ron one final letter.

  Sighing she opened her mouth a few times before closing it, she didn't quite know what to say. Or who to start with, at that. Ron, she decided, could wait, he knew how to handle his grief with his family and could at least bottle it up until they knew how to deal with it. While Harry could also bottle it up he usually allowed it to bubble and boil until he had a volcanic eruption that had ended with fire and burnt clothes. Crossing her arms she stood in front of Harry and did what she knew would get his attention instantly.  

  She kicked him, hard, in the shins.

  "Ow, 'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked nursing his leg looking at her as if she had gone insane. Which might not be out of the question actually.

  "What happened in Carrow's room?" Hermione questioned and Harry shook his head. "Harry, answer me."

  "Why do you want to know?" Harry asked still looking at the ground. Hermione had the urge the kick him again but this time a little higher. For a boy as bright as he, he always forgets that people care about him and don't like seeing him in pain.

  "Because, Harry, darling old friend," Ron managed to hook his nose away from the book to look at Harry. "You came back, burnt my second favourite shirt, threw some galleons at me and then fell asleep. Since then you haven't talked about it."

  "You got a new shirt," Harry muttered before noticing Hermione's glare. "Alright, alright, I just asked Professor Carrow about Bellatrix. If she knew her or anything."

  "And?"

  "She asked me why I wanted to know and then when I told her about my summer. She sort of, kind of, lost it." Harry had already told both Hermione and Ron about his summer escapades with Bellatrix and they could see it from her point of view. Harry staying with a Death Eater is dangerous and Alecto must have had a mini heart attack when she heard.

  "Anyway some words were exchanged that weren't exactly pleasant and we haven't really spoken since."

  "In other words you two are too stubborn to apologize to each other," Hermione surmised and Harry shrugged his shoulders as Ron chuckled beside them.

  "Come on Harry, you and Alecto are friends. You trust her almost as much as Ron and I and you're going to let that all go because of Bellatrix."

  "No, it's because she thinks I can't take care of myself. I mean I've lived on my own I don't need someone to take care of me," Harry exclaimed getting up. "I don't know how to be taken care of."

  "Harry," Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders, "tell her that. Okay."

  "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have Hermione, I don't think itll be as easy as 'I'm sorry'." Harry looked downtrodden again barely keeping Hermione's gaze.

  "I think you'd be surprised how easily people forgive. Besides, don't just say you're sorry, explain why you acted that way." Hermione told him. She looked for confirmation in his eyes and he slowly nodded.

  "Yeah, sure 'Mione," Harry muttered.

  "Good, now the Potters will be here to pick you up at eight in the morning on Christmas Eve. Be ready and pleas for the love of Merlin and Morgana be civil. Make connections at the party and don't kill anyone." Hermione kissed the top of Harry's head.

  "No promises on the last one, James might find his head missing," Harry replied.

  "I'd love to see that," Ron smirked morbidly.

  "As for you Ronald the same applies, no murdering no matter how much McGonagall annoys you. Also, remember, technically no house points can be given or deducted but she can confine you to the dormitories and Great Hall, something I don't think you'd mind. So really go wild, but no killing." Hermione then kissed Ron on the top of his head before leaving.

  "Alright mum," both boys called to her and she smiled over her shoulder before leaving.

  "So you're going to go apologize to Alecto?" Ron asked.

  "Yeah I guess so."

  "Great this time when you come back don't burn my shirts." Ron pleaded going back to his book.  

  "Incendio."  

  "Harry!"

...  

  Fleur sat in the living room of their new British Manor, her father in front of her reading off documents. He had a private study to do these things but he had been so overworked he decided to sit with his family and do everything. After all it would not do well if he started burning his documents. Fleur chuckled inwardly at the mental image of the British politicians being handed burnt documents by her smug father. She was broken by these thoughts by Gabrielle who was excitedly bouncing as she decorated the Christmas tree with her mother.

  Veela do not celebrate Christmas or Yule for that matter. They celebrate the Winter Solstice like most magical creatures. Her father however had introduced the idea to her mother who was quite taken with the concept of Christmas, and not what most media and businesses have turned it into. Since then they celebrated Christmas with them and their immediate family. This would be the first Christmas in England, even though they would be returning to family in France during the actual Christmas day until New Years. They would have left on Christmas Eve but Fleur's father had been invited to the Potters Christmas Eve party, something Gabrielle had pouted about.   Until of course she had learned Harry Potter was going to be there.

  Then it was all sunshine and rainbows. Not that Fleur could blame her overly excited sister, she had been looking forward to seeing Harry as well. While he continued to send her and her sister letters there was still these defences Harry had up. Something Fleur actually felt offended at slightly, after all she had allowed him through all of hers but he did not do the same. While she didn't know his past all too well she still couldn't help but feel a little anger at the fact. Looking over she saw her father finally finish his documents and went to help her sister and mother with the tree. Thinking quickly she went and grabbed the camera before taking a picture just as Gabrielle was putting on the star. It was a little blurry and there was a slight flare but Fleur couldn't help but think this was one of the best pictures she had taken.

...

  Harry's journey took him to the Astronomy tower where he encountered Alecto. She was standing where she usually stood staring over the castle. She barely glances back but she knew Harry was there and was waiting for him go move forward. Of course Harry couldn't speak, couldn't find the right words, he really should have written it down. Stepping forward he swallowed the lump in his throat and took that Gryffindor bravery his parents must have left him and spoke up.  

  "Thought I'd find you up here," Harry spoke up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  "Are you sure you wish to speak with the 'inbred'?" Alecto questioned. Harry winced, he had called her that and many other nasty things.  

  "Are you surprised that the 'brainless child' managed to find you?" Harry shot back and this time it was her turn to wince. She had said that and many other nasty things. "I'm not here to start another fight. I'm here to apologize."

  "Truly," Alecto challenged.

  "Yeah, I'm sorry for the things I said, I'm sorry for getting mad at you and yelling when you were trying to defend me." Harry paused. "But you don't need to defend me. I've lived out on my own, I know what I'm doing."  

  "Obviously you don't, seeing as you marched off with a Death Eater that is almost as dangerous as the Dark Lord." Alecto replied spinning around to face Harry angrily. "Bellatrix is dangerous and you are naive if you think you know her. I know her Harry and she uses people and she doesn't care about others."

  "Maybe you knew the old Bellatrix but I think I know the new Bellatrix pretty well," Harry shot back hid voice rising with her.

  "That's naive," Alecto growled, "you don't know anything and I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to take care of you because as much as you don't want to admit it Harry you're thirteen. You need to be taken care of."

  "I know I don't know everything," Harry argued but Alecto cut him off quickly.

  "Then why won't you let me or someone take care of you."

  "Because I don't know how to be taken care of!" Harry shouted causing silence to reign. "I still can barely wrap my head around the fact that people care about me. People never cared about me, they used me, abused me and tossed me aside. That is how my entire life has gone Alecto. I could barely believe it when Hermione and Ron first said they cared about me. I thought they were lying at first."

  "Harry..." Alecto's voice was quiet now as she tried to reach forward but he pulled away.

  "And even if you did want to take care of me you wouldn't even know how to. You don't know what I've seen out there. You've never had to look at that spot where the thirteen year old girl used to stay at and hope that it was the government that picked her up and not child predators. But you know," Harry had a bitter, sad, smile on his face, tears threatening to burst. His voice dropping into a hiss. "You know that she's probably dead in a ditch or maybe, maybe she's out of the country. Taken and kidnapped to some country where who knows what might happen to her. You haven't seen some of the things I've seen out there."

  This time Alecto didn't care that Harry tried pulling away, instead pulling him into a tight hug. She gently stroked his hair as he cried into her robes, everytime she thought she knew she realized she didn't. Harry seemed to continuously grow more levels as time went on and she found that she hated discovering each one. For she would only find Harry more and more cracked and she didn't want to see what happens when he finally snapped.

  "Harry, Hermione cares about you. Ron cares about you. Morgana's tits Snape even cares about you. And I," she faltered, "I love you Harry and I do, truly, want to take care of you."

  Harry didn't reply, didn't say those three words that he had always thought he'd never hear. He didn't need to in the end, Alecto knew. Knew by the way he burrowed into her and cried a little more. The way she knew that him crying was a way of opening up to her in a way she doubted many, if anyone, got the chance to see. He didn't need to say it and he wouldn't. Not yet. Maybe some day.

...  

  Peter stared at the house on the hill where the Potter family residence was since they moved from Godric's Hallow. Inside he could see Sirius laughing with the kids, probably telling a Marauders story. Peter briefly tried to think of which one. Maybe the time him and Sirius had polyjuiced into looking like Dumbledore and followed the old man around the whole day. Dumbledore had laughed while McGonagall had given the both of them detention and twenty points taken away. Sirius had claimed that the two of them could be amazing pranksters if James really did stop pranking for Lily. He had been so proud.  

  Remus was also there with his family laughing as he swung an arm around Clara. Oh Remus, his oldest friend since before Sirius and James. The one who came up with the best pranks and yet was never caught. He even made puns of him being a werewolf because it made the rest of them laugh even if it hurt a little inside. Peter truly felt he betrayed Remus more than Sirius and even James. After all Peter had been Remus's bestman, and not because he was convenient. No, because Remus saw him as one of his greatest and most trustworthy friend. It was Peter who had come up with the idea to become animagus's in the first place.

  James was there with Lily and his kids and they looked happy. Like a family. As if Peter hadn't almost destroyed that with his reckless acts and his need to not want to die.

  Not very Gryffindor-ish but it was true, Peter didn't want to die. That's why he joined the Dark Lord.  

  Over your friends.

  That little voice had returned, the one telling him how he had betrayed his friends, his family. He thought he was past guilt but he supposed that he was wrong. Peter sighed looking down at the Daily Prophet that claimed Peter should have been in Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

  As if, he scoffed inwardly. He was brave and courageous and reckless because it took all three to decide to betray his friends. He was brave enough to step away from his friends. Courageous enough to look Lord Voldemort in the eyes and tell him how he was useful, one of those rare moments when Peter felt like he could take on the world. And reckless enough to abandon family ties, even if they weren't blood, to, in his mind, save himself.

  But no, he was no Slytherin for there was no cunningness or ambition in his plans.

  He wasn't a Ravenclaw no matter how smart he was he was also too stupid to see flaws in his work. Or maybe too arrogant.  

  And Hufflepuff was out, after all he's been labelled the least loyal man of all.

  The Daily Prophet was wrong he was no Slytherin. No Hufflepuff. No Ravenclaw.

  He was a Gryffindor through and through.  

Not that it mattered. In the end he was, and would always be, a traitor.


End file.
